My captor
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Setsu is given a file containing information on the boxes and the vongola wants it, so what do they do to get it they kidnap her Hibari x OC Sequel is Up :D
1. The file

Life was dull.

It was boring.

Never truly exciting

I always wanted… wished for something to happen anything to make the dull days of my life seem less dull. I longed for adventure; I wanted something out of life… I wanted more and little did I know the adventure I so longed for was just around the corner and this adventure would change my life forever.

My life was pretty simple I worked a reasonable job that put money in my bank and food on my table, I worked for the police.

Unfortunately for me it wasn't the interesting part of police, with heart pumping chases and taking down of criminals, and locking them behind steel bars for life….the part of the police I wished to be in rather than being stuck behind the bars of a wooden desk filled with paperwork.

Yep instead of chasing down filthy criminals I worked in the office working day after day filling out paper work then sorting it for others. Not that sorting it for other was my job, but somehow there paper work would somehow need to be finished by me because they have something else going on.

I was one of the only females on the force, so I never got much respect from the males of the force, nope they just gave a 'charming' smile and placed there tall stack of papers on my desk before walking away….yep so much respect.

And if that wasn't enough they decided to constantly harass me, to be a 'darl' and get them a coffee…they should just get their own fucking coffee what am I their wife! I got so annoyed one time that I considered quitting the force. But I decided against it no matter how annoying things were around me I liked my job, and I hoped that I staying would maybe just maybe help me get on the real force to do what I had been dreaming of my entire life.

As of right now I sat at my desk reading aimlessly through the stacks of paper work that had been so rudely put on my desk by my boss who treated me like a secretary even though he already had one.

I wasn't even really taking in what I was reading but I just wanted to get through with it so I could go home on time and get away from the horrible place that I call a job.

The shuffling of feet quickly caught my attention, I looked up to see my boss talking with one of the superiors their voices were hush but I was able to pick up what they were saying.

(Conversation- **Boss**- Superior)

**Well sources say that the Vongola have caught wind of the information that we have on the boxes**

They what? How did that happen our security is the top in Japan?

**Well they say the strongest of them was the one to crack it and get the information**

Well then maybe we should move it, or at least take some precaution it's very important information if we lose that we may have no chance against the Vongola or the Milfiore

**I realize this but what exactly we can do, we can't move it to another station…their sure to find out, and one of us can't hold it we will be the first place they look if it's not here.**

That is true… you are right, so then what do we do if were not to keep it or transfer it?

(End of conversation)

At that I decided to stop listening to the conversation

The Vongola, thee Vongola, the most feared mafia in the world...what in the world was my branch getting them into that had the all-powerful Vongola involved.

At that point when I was caught within my thoughts their heads turned towards my their eyes burning into me making my attention snap back only to make eye contact that I knew would have severe consequences in the non to recent future.

It was then they started walking towards me, stepping closer and closer with each tick of the clock that rested above me.

_Shit, what do I do, what do I they must know I listened to them I'm screwed I'm going to lose my job_

They reached my desk and I braced myself for the words about to slip out of my boss's mouth

"Setsu Mihara, I believe we need to have a word with you" he began taking me by surprise as I had believed the first words that would leave his mouth where to be 'you're fired'. "I could not help but notice Setsu that you decided to eavesdrop on our conversation" he continued and I felt my whole body go stiff with fear…_here it comes._

I braced myself waiting for him to continue but he didn't, I looked up only to find his eyes trailed down resting upon my figure clearly he was waiting for something…so I took the opportunity.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I promise I won't tell anyone, please don't fire me" I said my voice shaky my breath slightly uneven in panic.

"Well, I don't know, such an act is disrespectful, maybe you could make up for it by doing something important for me" he said looking down and me his eye tilted into his usual frown

"Yes, yes of course…what was it that you were needing me to sir" I said trying not to sound to desperate, they'd never let me live it down if he picked up just how desperate I was I'd probably have to do triple the work I do now.

I watched as he looked to the man next to him and whispered something into his ear, the man nodded in approval looking down at me a smirk gracing over his face making a shiver run down my spine.

My boss turned to me and smiled, I smiled in what I knew was awkwardly back.

"Well Miss Mihara it looks like it's your lucky day" he said giving me a smile that made a cold rush down my spine

And not the good type of rush

I watched as the man that was with my boss walk away coming back a minute late with a yellow file placing it on my desk, a large red stamp reading **TOP SECRET** was on its surface.

I looked up at them, a look of confusion clearly written on my features

"You are to keep this, you are not to let it out of your sight, is that clear Miss Mihara" the man whom I had not yet been given the pleasure of knowing the name of said, looking down at me with a sharp gaze.

I gave a light nod of my head in understanding, I grabbed the file placing it into my bag then after I was done I sat back up looking between the two men who stood in front of me.

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly this file is, and why it is important" I said my eyebrow rose into my hairline, wondering what I was getting myself into.

"If you were really paying attention to what we were saying then you would know that file is of the upmost importance, and is wanted by the Vongola" he said, pausing for a second before continuing "And if you're not stupid, you would know that file is not to be messed with" he said turning on his heel before making his way to the door on the other side of the office.

"Now if you'll excuse me" he said opening the door and letting himself out of the room

I heard my boss give a light chuckle

"Well you heard him, make sure nobody and I mean nobody Miss Mihara gets a hold of that file" he said his face turning into a frown obviously trying to be threatening

I gave him a glare of my own

"You do not need to worry yourself sir, I'm a very capable" I said my jaw tight

I hate this, they treat me like I'm some four year old, he gave a glare before he made his way out of the room.

Well it looks like I have quite a bit of work cut out for me

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I picked up my bag swinging it around my shoulder

I looked at the clock it was 9:30, it was later than the usual time that I left work but that was probably because of the whole fiasco earlier with the file not to mention the stack of papers that my boss so kindly put on my desk.

Stupid man, no respect for those around him

The sound of my heels clicking against the tiled floors was the only sound in the building as I finally made my way out of this prison.

Finally I get to go home, get some rest. I opened the glass doors the cool night air blowing through my black tresses

I looked up into the sky the full moon glowing giving the night an ominous glow along the streets and trees, I gave a light smile shaking my head dismissing the thick feeling the in the air as I started making my way home along the sidewalk.

I looked down at my bag, the yellow envelope standing out against the dark material of my hand bag

I wonder what's inside it, they said something about boxes but what is that?

I shook my head, I had to stop thinking about it if they found out that I looked what was inside I'm sure that I would lose my job and I really don't need that right now

The sound of a bush rustling caught my attention

_What was that?_

I looked over to the bush in question, shaking my head. It's probably just the wind or a cat or something, yeah that's it and anyway it's not like the Vongola would know that I have the file, I mean I just got the god damn thing.

The bush rustled once again making me jump slightly and my heart beat against my rib cage; I looked behind my back the bush now standing still only its leaves blowing softly in the breeze

The sound of footsteps now grabbing my attention

"Who's there" I said my voice shaking a little

I got no answer; instead a metal object was hit against my neck

Crap…

And then I felt myself falling to the ground the last thing I saw was a tall dark figure

And then

Darkness….


	2. Meeting the crew

**Hey there here's the second chapter to my hibari kyoya story my captor, I do not own any of the characters of the anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn I only own the plot line to this story :D thank you for reading and support**

The sound of voices reached my ears, one was rather deep the other even deeper than the first

My eyes fluttered open taking in my surroundings

A cream ceiling being the first thing my eyes met

I looked to my left noticing traditional rice paper walls that were beautifully decorated

This was defiantly not my home

And thinking about that

Where am i?

I heard shuffling to my right and I turned to see to men, one had a black suit a purple dress shirt underneath,

black hair and steel grey eyes that were turned into a piercing glare.

_If looks could kill_

My eyes trailed to the man standing by him, he had a funny hair do and a much defined chin, and he wore a black suit as well, his expression softer than the man before

"Ah you awake, that's good… it's nice to meet you miss I'm Kusakabe" the man whom I now knew as Kusakabe said walking over to my bed side

I gave a light smile

"It's nice to meet you to Kusakabe, I'm Setsu Mihara" I said as I sat up holding out my hand

He took it giving it a light shake, returning my smile

I heard a grunt, and my eyes trailed back over to the man behind Kusakabe he certainly didn't look to happy about the whole situation

He began to walk over to the bed pushing Kusakabe aside in the process

_How rude!_

I looked up at him, his steel eyes meeting my own steel blue ones

"Are you aware of the file that you had in your possession" he said his cold voice reaching my ears

I gave a light nod

"Yes it was some important file that the police force obtained" I said my voice steady as I held my gaze with his

"Do you know of the contents of the file, and the information that was placed in it" he said his voice holding all seriousness

I shook my head

"No I was given the file, no information was given otherwise but the fact that I was to keep it with me at all times and that nobody was to know that I had possession of it" I said relaying all of the facts

_Everybody says that you should keep your facts straight and to keep a cool head_

Well that what a lot of my friends around me said

I fact most of my friends said I would make a great lawyer because I had such a strong head

He gave nod before turning to Kusakabe

"Tetsu, bring her to me later for now I'm done here" he said, looking back at me giving a light scoff before turning on his heel

"Hai, Hibari" Kusakabe said giving a small bow

The door opened and the man I now knew as hibari made his way out of the room

"Make sure she has something to eat and drink, and find her something else to wear" hibari said closing the door behind him

The soft sound of footsteps could be heard, but they soo disappeared as the owner travelled away from the room

I heard a deep chuckle sound in the room my head snapping over to were Kusakabe stood his hand resting just over his mouth as he chuckled

"Well that was interesting" Kusakabe said now straightening his stance

I looked at him giving another smile and a chuckle of my own

"You're right on that one" I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed

I placed my feet on the wood floors; they were cold to the touch making me jump a little at the contact

I stood up, but my knees felt week making me feel like I was going to collapse so I grabbed the set of draws that were next to the bed to steady myself

"Miss Mihara are you alright?" Kusakabe said concern evident in his voice

"I'm alright just a little weak is all" I said straightening my stance giving him a light smile trying to back up my claim

"I don't believe you" he said walking over to me

_Damn he saw right through that, he's good_

"Here put your arm around me, I'll help you" he said bending down so I was able to place my arm on his shoulder for support

_Wow I think this is the first time I think a man has ever really even considered me as a human being_

"Thank you, Kusakabe" I said placing my hand on his broad shoulder holding on tightly to the material of his suit

We made our way out of the room and down a hallway, minutes passed and we made our way to a giant steel door

It opened, a small baby in a suit and a hat stood at its entry way a smile on his features

"Ciaossu" he said looking up at me the lizard on his hat moving slightly

"Ah reborn-san, this is the woman who had the file" Kusakabe said smiling down at the baby

"Ah I see well come in" the baby who's name I now knew as reborn said waving his hand beckoning for us to follow

Once inside the scenery was completely different no longer was it in traditional Japanese but a more modern look

We continued for a while until we came to a room the smell of coffee beans hitting my nostrils

We walked in an I realized it was a kitchen a short stubby man stood on a stool grabbing pots and pans and chopping up something with a sharps knife that glistened in the light from the ceiling

A girl with brown hair and matching eyes was playing with some children obviously trying to keep them entertained while the man tried to cook

"Hahaha Lambo wins" the baby that was dressed in a cow suit said pointing at the other baby who was dressed in a kung fu outfit

Mere seconds passed and the two babies' started to fight

The girl looked up and caught sight of me a wide smile spread over her features

"oh you must be the girl hibari-san brought back" she said standing up and making her way over to dusting her hands on her apron before holding out her hand

"I'm Haru, it's nice to meet you" she said her hand outstretched

I grabbed her hand shaking it lightly

"I'm Setsu Mihara, it's nice to meet you Haru" I said matching her smile with one of my own

"Well Setsu, are you Hungary?" she said her voice holding her question

I nodded my head

"Yes, very thank you for asking" I said now feeling quite peckish

"Ok, well were starting dinner now, hopefully we won't be too long" she said looking over to the man who was no placing different ingredients into a boiling pot of water

"No, don't worry about it, I'm more than capable of waiting maybe while I'm waiting I can meet some other people that is if I'm aloud" I said now thinking about my request

"Of course you can meet the others, Kusakabe why don't you take her around and introduce her to the others while were preparing dinner" Haru said looking over to me and Kusakabe

I saw Kusakabe nod

"Ok, Miss Mihara are you ready to go" he said now turning to face me

I nodded

"And please stop with the Miss Mihara thing, just Setsu will be fine" I said giving him a light smile

"Of course, I'm sorry" he said giving a deep chuckle

"No, don't worry about it there's nothing to be sorry about I'd just prefer to be called Setsu is all" I said as we now made our way out of the kitchen

I let go of my grip on his shoulder steading myself and now walking by his side, but close enough so if I did feel a little weak he would be able to catch me

_What is wrong with me, why am I so woozy and weak_

_It was probably that hit to the neck I took last night_

"Of course, are you sure you'll be alright to walk on your own" he said concern evident in his voice

"Yeah I'll be fine, and I feel like I'm burdening you" I said a sheepish grin on my features

"No, no you not a burden at all" he said giving a small chuckle

I joined him giving a small laugh of my own

"That's good to hear" I said as we stopped at a door

Kusakabe walked up to it giving it a light knock

A light 'come in' could be heard from within the room

Kusakabe opened the door and we walked in

A group of people were all seated at a table

My eyes trailed over the room taking in all the different faces

A man stood up he had soft brow hair that went up in spikes and warm brown eyes

He approached me a warm smile on his features

"You must be Setsu, it's nice to meet you I'm sorry that you had to be caught up in all of this" he said reaching out his hand

"I'm Tsuna Sawada; I'm the Vogola's tenth boss" he said his hand now outstretched

I took it a little hesitant at first but I took it returning the gesture

"It's nice to meet you, Sawada" I said giving him a polite smile

"Just Tsuna is fine" giving a light laugh

"Ok Tsuna it is then" I said laughing with him

"10th are you sure we can trust her, I mean she does work for the police force and she had the file" a man with silver hair and green eyes said making his way over to me and Tsuna

"Yes Gokudera, I believe we can trust her now don't be so rude and introduce yourself" he said giving a light frown to the said man

He turned to me a bored expression on his features

"I'm Gokudera Hayato" he said his eyes trailing else were

_Rude fella isn't he?_

"It's nice to meet you Gokudera" I said trying to get his attention

Another man came up from behind him

A scare was on his cheek

He had nice brown eyes and shaggy hair

"Aw Goku don't be like that, It's nice to meet you Setsu I'm Takeshi Yamamoto" he said a cheesy grin on his features

I couldn't help but return the smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Yamamoto" I said my smile growing wider

'_**Knock, knock'**_

The sound of the door being knocked on caught my attention, the door opened and Haru stood there a gentle smile on her features

"Dinners ready everyone" she said

A bit of chatter went through the room

We all made our way out of the room and down the corridor and towards the kitchen

A delicious smell hit my nostrils the smell almost making my mouth water

"It's smells delicious Haru" I said sitting down at the table Kusakabe sat to my right on my left the two babies from before sat there eagerly awaiting for the food

Haru came around the table placing the food in front of us

"Thank you Haru" I said as she placed the bowl in front of me

We all said our thanks before digging in

It tasted as good as it smelt the rich flavours tingling, my taste buds like a beautiful tango

Once we had finished I helped Haru do the dishes and on the way I had also met Kyoko

Once we had finished washing and drying the dishes I said my goodbyes

I then made my way with Kusakabe back to Hibari's side of the base

We walked in silence until curiosity got the best of me

"Kusakabe what does Hibari want to talk to me about" I said curiosity clear in my voice

"I couldn't exactly say, I'm guessing it probably has something to do with the file you were given" he said his eyes glued forward

I nodded

We finally made it to the steel door

Kusakabe opened the door

I came face to face with a black suit and purple dress shirt

I looked up to find hibari staring down at me

"Hibari-san" I said giving a slight bow

He gave a small grunt

"Come with me" he said before turning and making his way down the hall

I waved a goodbye to Kusakabe before following behind Hibari

**Thank you for reading, please feel free to review trust me it will be most appreciated and don't hesitate to message me if you have any ideas for the story i will be sure to take them into consideration**


	3. Conversations

**Here's the third chapter to my story sorry about any gramma issues I've never been good at gramma: / anyway thank you for reading. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn I only own the character Setsu and the plot line for this story**

Hibari walked in front of me the sound of his and my footsteps being the only sound echoing through the hall.

It felt a bit awkward walking like this but I don't think hibari was going to break into conversation any time soon, so I decided to distract myself and take in my surroundings. The floor was a beautiful shiny wood that looked like it had been polished; the walls were covered in beautiful drawings that made the place feel tranquil and a nice light was given from the lights above us.

We continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before finally stopping in front of a door; hibari opened it glancing back at me.

"Well are you coming herbivore" he said his voice low and holding what I could only describe a threat

_Herbivore, what the hell is that_

_Well that doesn't matter right now I think I should be more focused on watching this guy, he defiantly seems more dangerous than the others_

I snapped out of my thoughts making my way over to the door and into the room

I heard the door close behind me

_Ok now I think I should keep my guard up_

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said making sure my voice was as calm as possible

_You can never give anything away_

"I want to talk about the file you had in your possession, and I wish to know how you came to possession of it" he said his eyes turned into a piercing glare

_This guy's scary_

_What am I thinking come on Setsu you in the police you're not some coward_

I looked back at him matching his glare with one of my own, before answering

"And what makes you think that I would answer you" I said my face showing the complete seriousness of what I had just said

At this his glare intensified as he stood up

I took a step back making sure there was enough distance between me and him

"Fine if that's how you'll be I have no choice but to start first" he said reaching for one of the draws that sat in the room, he pulled out the file and placed it on the table in front of me before sitting back down

"Do you know anything about this file, and don't say you don't like before I know you lying" he said his voice calmer than I would have liked

_He's good I'll give him that_

"Fine, the only thing I know about that file is that it apparently contains information on boxes" I said my voice as calm as his

He nodded

"Yes your correct, do you know what the boxes are?" he said his eyebrow rose in question

I shook my head

"Ok, well would you like to tell me now how you came to have possession of this file" he said

My eye twitched

_Were back on this again_

"And what if I refuse to answer" I said my voice holding a little anger my head turning to the side

I felt the atmosphere change around me from the silent tension to pure anger

I looked back to the chair to find no hibari

I was suddenly pushed into the wall

A cool metal object pressed against my neck

I looked up to find steel grey eyes staring at me

They were turned into a piercing glare that promised nothing but pain if the owner should be refused

"That would not be a wise idea" hibari said his voice laced with threat

I gulped trying to keep my composure

_I must not show weakness_

"And who do you think you are, you can't just push someone into a wall and expect them to answer" I said snapping back at him

I felt him put more pressure to the metal object that was placed at my throat

"Well maybe if you answer you wouldn't be in this situation" he said his voice clearly showing that he was trying to suppress his anger

I struggled a little trying to get away from him but to no avail he was to strong

"Well maybe if you'd let me go I might" I said my anger rising with every second

I heard him give a dark chuckle

"I don't think so, I'm not stupid" he said he said his voice clearly showing amusement

"Now if you don't mind answer my question or I'll bite you to death" he said his voice low with threat

I growled a little

"Fine" I said giving up

He smirked

"Good" he said lessening the pressure against my neck

I sucked in a breath

The pressure obviously affecting my breathing

"I was at work as usual, and my boss came in and he was talking to one of the higher ups, I was bored so I decided to listen in to their conversation" I said pausing a little before continuing "they were talking about the file, and they noticed I was listening to their conversation" I stopped glancing at hibari to find an amused look on his face

"I was scared I was going to lose my job, so I said I would do anything as long as they didn't fire me" I said glaring a little at this "and so they said that I can hold on to the file to make amends" i finished now looking hibari directly in the eyes

"There happy now" I said my voice sounding a little more cocky than I wanted it to

He didn't reply he just stepped back letting me free

He gave a light grunt as he sat down

"What exactly is your job, you obviously work for the police force or something that's close to the police force" he said his hand intertwining with one another as he rested his chin on them and looked directly at me

I shifted a little feeling a little uneasy at his gaze

"I don't see why you need to know that, you have the information you need now can you just let me go" I said giving him a bored look

"No" he said his voice straight forward

"What, Why not" I said my voice rising a little

"As you said we have gotten the information from you but to let you just leave would be out of the question for you see the police have something else we want but the thing is we can't seem to find out where it is" he said his eyes fixated forward

_What the hell does this have to do with me?_

"Which bring me back to my earlier question" he said his steel eyes meeting mine

"Now tell where you work and who you work for, and don't try and not answer because you know where that will lead you, either that or I'll bite you to death" he said his voice low

_Bite to death what the hell is that_

I gave a low growl

There was no getting out of this one

"I work for the police force, there happy" I said giving him a glare

"Hmm and what department do you work for?" he said now curious

"I work with files and documents but I hope to get into the actual fighting force in the future" I said my mind drifting off a little

"That's perfect then, you could be of some use to us" he said giving a small smirk

_What is he talking about, be of some use?_

"What do you mean perfect and of some use" I said a little angry

He gave a low chuckle

"What I mean, is that you could find out where the information we want is" he said now rising from his seat

"Like hell, I would never do that" I said my anger now clearly seeping through

He gave me a slight glare before turning back to normal

"I don't believe you have a choice, I mean I could just ring the police department you work at and say that you willingly gave over the file" he said stoping for a moment

"Which would mean you willingly helped the Vongola, one of the most wanted mafia out there which obviously mean that you lose your job" he paused again smirking

"And you certainly don't want that now do you" he said now standing in front of me his eyes looking down into my own

His height clearly intimidating and his word sharp and patronizing

I glared up at him

But then I smirked

"You could try that but you have no idea where I work, you just know I work for the police force not which branch I'm from" I said giving a small laugh

I heard him chuckle at this

"I'm pretty sure I know exactly where you, after all I believe you were leaving it and on your way home" he said smirking a little

_SHIT!_

"That's not fair, I could go to jail all because of a bluff" I said my anger near boiling point

He chuckled

"Well it wouldn't be that way if you just agree to help us" he said his voice serious but with a hint of amusement in it

"Fine, what do I need to do" I said giving in

He smirked

"Not just yet first we need to make sure you're able to fight well enough if you do end up in this situation" he said looking me straight in the eye

"Hey I'll have you know that I don't need training I'm a perfectly capable fighter so I don't need your training" I said my voice firm

_I don't need there stupid training I'm more then qualified_

"Hmm well not according to what happened last night, you're not very aware of your surroundings" he said looking down at me

I looked up my eyes widening quickly before turning into a frown

"That doesn't count that was surprise I didn't think the Vongola would find out about me having it especially on the first day" I said my frown increasing

"Well then why don't you show me what you're made of, and make up for last night if you're so good" he said his face one of amusement

I smirked

"You got it" I said poking him in the chest

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with him

"Hey let me go I can walk by myself" I said trying to pull my hand from his grip

I had no luck his grip was strong

We continued to walk until we reached an elevator we went down and continued on our way till we reached another steel door it opened to show a large room

Obviously for training purposes

He dragged me inside and let my hand go walking a little do he was in front of me but leaving just enough space in between for a fight

"Well then, shall we begin" he said taking out two metal objects

_I think there tonfa's I'm pretty sure they are I've seen some police officers with them_

"Don't you think, it's a bit of a disadvantage for me I mean I don't even have a weapon" I said my eyebrow raising

He chuckled

"Well if you're as good as you say you shouldn't need a weapon, I know if you can lay one punch on me I'll accept the fact that you don't need training" he said smirking a little

"Hmm that seems fair enough, alright then let's begin" I said launching myself at him

He dogged swinging his weapon at me I swivelled to the side avoiding the attack

We continued like this for a while punching kicking and dodging, the movements from each of us were flowing and somewhat graceful making it seem like a dance

We stopped a bit catching our breath

"Your good, I'll give you that but I don't think you'll be able to hold up much longer" he said giving a smirk that promised pain

I glared

_How dare he say that, he snuck up on me, kidnapped me and now his taunting me?_

_That's it he's getting it_

I lunged at him my fist coming into contact with his face

"That's for kidnapping me by the way" I said retracting my hand back to my side

I head him scoff

"Hmph and why am I the one getting all the hit, I mean you acted so friendly to the others what makes them different from me we all belong to the Vongola" he said his voice holding a little anger his jaw tight

"I have no problem with them, they should not be shunned for something that they had no participation in" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"After all let's remember that you the one who knocked me out and brought me back here when you could have just taken the file, something tells me that was your idea not theirs" I said agitated

"And how can you be certain it wasn't just my idea, for all you know it could have been part of orders" he said smirking a little

"Well I had the chance to talk to Kusakabe and he told me that your part of the Vongola but you don't really associate with them and apparently you wanted the information on the boxes first the you would hand it over to them" I said giving a cocky smirk

He glared at me

"Well you certainly know how to get your information, which will defiantly come in hand later" he said walking towards me

I took a step back

"Don't worry I keep my word, you landed a punch so as promised there will be no training" he stopped in front of my his steel eyes staring into my own

"Now we just need to get you ready and informed, I shall be accompanying you back to your work to make sure you're doing what you're told" he smirked

_What he's going to follow me to work now that's just great_

"I don't need you following me" I said glaring at him

"Hmph well to bad, we don't want you running away now do we I mean after all you know all of us now and our names and what we look like" he paused "I'm not just about to let you leave with that information"

He turned on his heel making his way back to the door

He stopped and turned looking back at me smirk on his lips

"By the way that was quite the smart tactic acting all friendly so you could learn our names and so we would trust you" he turned back around and began walking again

My eyes widened my jaw dropping in surprise

_He noticed that I thought I acted perfectly_

_Well that just goes to show_

_The Vongola are not to be messed with_

**Thank you for reading, and to those who commented about Setsu's behaviour in the last chapter I thank you for the helpful critism hopefully future chapters will be better: D please feel free to review but as they say if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all but I'm completely open to helpful critism thank you**


	4. Back to work

**DISCAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn I only own the character Setsu and the plot line for this story**

**Hey there here's the fourth chapter to my story: My captor, I hope that this one is as good as the last thank you for all your support**

I sighed looking up at the building in front of me

_Well I guess he kept his promise_

I was let out of Hibari's base to go back to work of course he already said he would but well you could say I didn't believe it at first

I mean for god sake he kidnapped me then the next day his like you're going back to work

That's suss no matter how you look at it

So of course I didn't believe him when he said I could come back to work

He even kept his promise about not training me further

That was a bit of a shock

I didn't pin Hibari as a person to keep his word

Although I was a bit concerned on what he had said before

_I'll be accompanying you_

What the hell had that meant

I finally finished walking up the stairs I stood in front of the glass door

I rummaged through my bag trying to find my card so I could get in to my office

I finally found it opening the door and letting myself in the large building that I liked to call work

It was more like hell

I knew that as soon as I made it in to my office I would find a large stack of papers for me to read and sort through

I sighed

I opened the door stepping into the office area

I walked through the different stations and desk finally making it to mine

Which just so happened to be close to our bosses own office

I always knew he thought of me as a secretary

So I got angry that he never promoted me

But I knew why

He was having a great old time with his present secretary

After all day after day I was graced with the moans and screams of them having fun in his office

At times I just wanted to barge in there and rip them off each other

It killed me

It was the worst working environment ever

Not to mention he had a wife and kids

Once I almost lost it picking up the phone so I could ring his wife and tell her what a scumbag she married

But I didn't

I had met her before during one of our early Christmas party's she was kind

I always wondered what had made her marry him

And I had become close friends with her over time as well

So it killed me when I would hear him ploughing through women

You're probably wondering why I never told her

For one it would totally ruin her it would break her

And I didn't want that for her

Not to mention what it would do to the kids

I had met them too they were the sweetest things how they were related to the piece of shit I didn't know

And for two it would ruin her financially as well she had to give up her job to look after the kids

It killed me inside that I couldn't say anything

I certainly didn't want her to find out on her own

But the way it was going it was probably going to end that way

And that probably would break her more than me telling her

_She could always live with me_

I contemplated that for a minute but then the whole mafia situation just brushed it away

I sighed

A cough brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see my boss

He was giving me his usual glare

And as usual I wasn't fazed

"Hello Sir, how may I help you" I said mentally dying

I hated having to show this shit respect

I glared a little but then snapped back into my calm demeanour

"Well Setsu it looks like it's your lucky day" he began a smile on his face that made you want to cringe inward and die

"Oh and how is it my lucky day sir" I said my voice bored

I rolled my eyes

_Can he just hurry up and spit it out_

"Well it's good news for you but I must admit I'm a little sad" he paused placing his hand over his chest as if he were actually hurt

_Oh give it a rest _

_We all know I'm nothing but another lowly worker to you_

"Well on to the point" he started

_Thank you, any longer and would have been Christmas_

"Well we just had our officer come into our office, and he requested that you be his partner on the force" he said his voice showing that he couldn't believe that someone wanted me

My jaw dropped at this news

_He wanted me to be in the fighting force_

_Whoever this guy was, I owed him big time_

I shook myself out of my thoughts keeping myself composed

"Oh is that so, I'm surprised you agreed sir" I said my voice monotone

He laughed at this

I inwardly shuddered

I hated when he laughed

"I was surprised to, but he said that he had seen you fight before and said that you were very good but" he stopped pausing for a second "I wasn't about to just agree like that, so I made him fight one of our best officers and if he won I would accept his proposal" he said smiling to himself

"I'm sure you can already guess that he won so, pack your stuff your moving over to his branch" he said looking down at me

I nodded

"Yes sir" I said standing up from my chair and walking across the room grabbing one of the boxes that were placed against the wall

I walked back to my desk placing the box on its surface

"Well Miss Mihara I will leave you to it" he said turning to his secretary that was clinging to his arm

I felt my eye twitch in anger

"Come love let's leave her to it shall we, oh by the way the officer should be up to collect you shortly Setsu" he said now making his way to his office his head bent to whisper in his secretary's ear

I heard her giggle

I mentally groaned

Minutes passed and I had finished packing the box I was now seated at my desk waiting for the officer who had saved me from this hell to come and collect me

I heard giggling coming from my boss's door I rolled my eyes

They landed on the phone

I mean I could always let her have my house and I could stay at Hibari's

I'd have to ask him when I saw him later on today

Although that was something that I was defiantly not looking forward to

I heard the door open and I looked to my left to find my boss red lipstick smudged across his face and lips the culprit clinging to his arm as she giggled

I mentally rolled my eyes at the scene

The large heavy door at the front of the room opened

Footsteps followed shoes hitting against the floor

I heard whispers and a few giggles from the other two girls who worked here

_**He's so hot**_

_**I know man I would totally go out with him**_

_**Yeah any day**_

My eye brow rose in curiosity

_I don't remember any hot guys working in this place_

I heard my boss laugh and I looked to see him turned a smile on his face and his arms somewhat outstretched

His secretary a dreamy look was apparent on her face

"Ah so you came to get her, I was wondering how long you were going to take, but that was surprisingly quick your boss must be very lenient" he said his voice quite amused

I heard a familiar chuckle

"Yes actually I only joined recently and he said I had the choice to choose who I worked with because he said I was quite difficult to pair" a familiar voice said

I looked over to the source

My eyes widened

For their stood Hibari clad in police uniform

A smirk on his features

I felt my jaw drop slightly

_He's the one who requested me_

_Ok I totally take back what I said_

_He's not taking me from hell he's taking me from earth to hell_

I quickly stood up grabbing attention

"Ah Setsu, it's so nice to finally meet you in person" he said walking so that he stood in front of my desk

Or should I say former desk

He smirked at me

I felt my blood boil slightly

"Of course the pleasure is mine, thank you for choosing me to be your partner" I said my jaw tight trying to keep my voice calm

_So this is what he meant when he said he's be accompanying me_

_Like hell he's accompanying me he's bloody taking me_

_But I guess I should be a little thankful_

_I mean after all I've always wanted to be in the fighting squadron_

_But like hell I'm going to let him know that_

His smirk widened

"No, trust me the pleasure is all mine, you're fighting ability is quite impressive I'm quite surprised you weren't put on the fighting squad sooner" he said his voice slightly taunting

_He was having a blast with this wasn't he?_

"Yes well we thought her abilities would be best suited for more office related work, after all she has quite the way of storing information" my boss said quite proudly

Hibari's eyebrow rose

"Oh is that so, although I'm quite certain being a boss you are required to do your own paper work" he said smirking

At this my boss did a double take

He frowned

"I don't think that is any of your concern, they are my workers I choose the jobs they are assigned" he said anger clear in his voice

An amused look crossed hibari's face

_He's deliberately taunting him_

"I'm sure your superiors disagree with that" he said looking over his shoulder

I followed my eyes landing on the man who had been with my boss the other day

Oh this was just getting better and better

I looked back to my boss his face one of pure shock

As well as a deer who had just been caught in headlights

I smiled

Oh this was just too good

From that point on nothing but shouting filled the room

Mostly about how poorly our boss had been treating us and that it was completely out of line

Hibari and I decided to leave as the fight became more intense

We walked out the building and as soon as we had finished walking down the stairs I turned on my heel facing Hibari

"What is this all about, I thought you said you'd accompany me not join the force and make me you fighting partner" I said frowning slightly

He chuckled

"This just seemed like the easier thing to do, not to mention your branch isn't the one that's holding the information we need so I needed to transfer you over any way" he said his eyes a little distant

"Oh, I see" I said nodding slightly

"But I still don't see why you need to join as well" I said frowning more

_This guy is extremely aggravating_

He smirked

"To keep an eye on you of course" he said his voice somewhat taunting

My eye twitched

"I don't need you to keep an eye on me; I'm perfectly fine on my own" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"I'm sure you're capable, but I'm just making sure that you're doing your job" he said his lips tilting a little I what I could only interpret as a smirk

I sighed

_That's right I've got him breathing down my neck_

_Wait a minute_

I snapped out of my thoughts

"Why don't you just do it yourself, I mean you are in the force now" I said my eyebrow raising

"Because if they find me with it they'll defiantly know I'm with the Vongola and the fact I have no experience with filing it makes it more suspicious" he said walking so that he was in front of me his tall frame towering over my average framed self

"Hmm I guess you're right, anyway when do we start?" I said as we now started walking

"Tomorrow where going back to base for now" he said

I nodded following close behind him

I took one final glance back at my old work

I smiled

_So long and good riddance _

**Thank you for reading please review and if you have any ideas for the story feel free to message me**


	5. Starting anew

**HEY! Here's the fifth chapter to my story :D I hope that you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn the only thing I own in this story is Setsu**

It was finally time to go and start at my new work place where I would finally be one who worked on the force and in forced the law.

No more paperwork.

No more being used as a personal slave.

No more sexual harassment from a boss who should be locked away with the key chucked into the river.

I sighed, my eyes trailering from the concrete floor towards the suit clad back of the man who walked in front of me.

I had asked him about if it was alright if I let someone else live in my apartment seeing how it wasn't going to be anytime soon that I left the base.

I got a simple answer a quick _**do what you want**_ with a scoff following behind the sentence and him turning his back on me and walking out of the room.

I simply took that as a yes

And so taking that I rung my bosses wife and told her the story

I was right when I said that she wouldn't take it well

In fact she took it harder than what I had first thought

You could hear her sobs on the other end and her telling her children to leave her for a while

She sobbed over how she had been deceived and what she was going to do now

I had never taken the crying of someone well so I decided to tell her my proposition

Of course she was curious as to why I was not staying there at this present moment and I simply told her I was staying with a friend for the moment to be closer to my work place and that she could take it.

She gladly accepted and said that she wanted to see me whenever I was free I was hesitant not really knowing if I'd be able to keep that promise but I agreed to it anyway

It was a good feeling knowing that I had finally gotten that off my chest and been able to make her happy in the end as well as her children

I smiled my mind wandering a little

I suddenly bumped into something

I looked up to realize that I had bumped into Hibari

His steel eyes were looking down at me turned into a slight glare

"Watch were you're going, and were here" he said his voice cold making shivers go up my spine

I nodded

I followed his eyes to see a large tall building similar to my old one but taller and more modern

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and realized that hibari was making his way towards the building

I jogged a little so that I was just behind him his long strides making it harder for me to keep up

"Hey could you slow down, you're going to fast" I said trying to pick up my pace

He gave a grunt but I noticed that his pace had slowed and I was now able to keep up with him

We walked up the stairs reaching the entrance

Hibari opened the door letting us in

When we had entered the building we were greeted by two people

One introduced themselves as Kei he was the boss/manager of this branch

The other introduced themselves and kyoko she was his secretary

She brought our uniforms and other equipment that we would need

She pointed us in the directions of the changing rooms

Once we had finished changing we continued on our way taking a tour around the building and the different rooms

Once that was done we were taken to a room were the other members of the fighting squad were

They said their goodbyes and left us standing in front of the door

I looked at the door handle contemplating whether or not I should open it

But once I had made up my mind a hand had already beaten me to it and was now currently opening the door and letting the sound of conversations within out

I looked around the room men and women filled the room

I let out a sigh I didn't notice I had been holding

_Finally some women to talk to _

_Thank you lord_

My eyes continued to trace around the room but I was stopped when a figure stood in front of me

I looked up to find soft brown eyes and shaggy brown hair

A gentle smile spread across his features

I felt my cheeks heat up

"Well hello, you're the newbie right? Well it's nice to meet you I'm Kazuya "he said his voice sweet making my face heat up more

_How can someone like this be in the police force?_

I nodded giving him a friendly smile

"It's nice to meet you Kazuya, I'm Setsu, Setsu Mihara" I said outstretching my hand

"That's a lovely name" he said

Instead of shaking my hand he grabbed it bringing it to his lips and giving it a light kiss

My eyes went wide and I felt my cheeks become warmer

He pulled away and the sound of footsteps came up behind me

I turned to find Hibari standing behind me his tall frame making me feel small

Even added by heels I only came to his shoulders so when I was I work boots like now I was shorter and came to around his bicep

I looked up to find that he wasn't looking at me; instead his eyes were focused on Kazuya

I looked between the two of them the air seemed somewhat tense

I decided to intervene

"Ah Hibari its nice of you to come over this man was just introducing himself to me and welcoming us to the force, His name is Kazuya" I said smiling looking between the two as I introduced them to one another

He gave a grunt

"Ah so you're the new gut everyone is talking about, they say you're pretty strong and that you took out some of our best" he said amusement clear in his voice

My eyes went slightly wide but then quickly turned back to normal

_It wasn't really surprising I mean when we fought he was quite good_

I looked back at hibari to see a smirk clear on his lips

"They were your best, Hmph you really should train your officers better if that's what you call your best there not good enough to grab my attention that's for sure" hibari said his voice smug

I felt my jaw drop slightly

_What the hell, he's telling them to retrain there officers does he want to be kicked out of here_

I heard Kazuya laugh at this and I snapped out of my thoughts turning to face him

When my eyes finally met him I felt a shiver run down my spine his expression was that of a slightly twisted smile one that if you were walking down the streets by yourself you'd want to turn tail and run for your life

"Oh is that so, well if you're so good why don't you fight me then" Kazuya said an arrogant smirk now crossing his lips

I heard hibari give a dark chuckle

"No thanks, you're just a weak herbivore" he said his voice holding all honesty behind his words

I wanted to laugh at that but I held myself back

Just that word herbivore and the way it was used seemed amusing

But as I looked between them the anger was quite clear

The sparks of rivalry were clearly showing

And the atmosphere around them was heavy and made those around feel uneasy including me

Whispers filled the room

Mostly who would win from the men?

And how cool they were from the women

I rolled my eyes and decided that this needed to end they were acting like two year olds in a playground

"Well… hibari come on lets go there some other things we need to do I mean we have to sort out lockers and get ammunition for our weapons and we need to have some practice" I said placing my arm on his bicep grabbing his attention

He looked down at me finally snapping out of his staring competition

He nodded

I said a quick goodbye to Kazuya before leaving of to sort out or lockers and our guns

**XxOo**

**Firing range**

The sounds of guns shot rang through the room the sound muffled by the earphones that sat on top of my ears

My eyes were focused on the paper in front of me my bullets hitting the targets

I smiled

_I'm doing well for a first timer_

I stopped clicking out the empty amo and placing in a new one

I looked to my left to find hibari standing next to me his hair swaying lightly from the impact of the shots

His eyes were focused and set on the task of hitting his target

My eyes trailed looking over to his sheet

He was repeatedly hitting bullseye his body was moving from impact the sound of the bullets being fired was the only thing that could be herd in the room

He stopped unclicking the empty amo before quickly placing in a new round and continuing on with the task at hand

I felt myself staring my eyes widened in awe

I was too much stuck in my thoughts to notice that he had stopped

"Setsu" his voice snapped me out of my trance

I looked at him to find a smirk apparent on his lips

I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized that he had caught me staring

"Yeah what is it Hibari?" I said trying to keep my voice as calm and composed as possible keeping my embarrassment to myself

"You're wrist" he said walking over to me

I gave him a confused look before looking at my wrist

What was wrong with it?

I looked up to find him standing in front of me

"You flick it right before you shoot, that's what's causing your shots to be off and not in the same place" He said grabbing my hand

He turned my around so that I was facing the targets again

He stood behind me his body pressed against mine

I felt my face flush slightly but decided to shake it off

_He's only teaching me how to shoot noting more nothing less_

He placed his hand on top of mine and placed my other hand underneath my own so it was supporting my wrist

He moved my earphones so he could say some instructions into my ear

I nodded showing that I understood and he placed the earphones back over my ear

He made me pull the trigger and it landed bullseye in the middle of the head

I smiled

He let my hand go still standing behind me

I pulled the trigger myself once again hitting the target

I pulled my earphones off placing the gun down and turning to hibari a smile evident on my face

"Thank you Hibari" I was so happy that I found myself wrapping my arms around his torso in happiness but as soon as I realized what I was doing I quickly let go muttering a quick apology

He looked down at me giving a small nod before he walked back to his post grabbing his gun and returning to what he was doing

I smiled and decided to watch him for a bit before returning back to my own practice

Hours went by and we had finally decided to retire from the firing range I had perfected my shooting and Hibari was still the same

_After all he didn't have much to improve on anyway_

We were walking through the building I found my eyes trailing over to the clock

When I looked at the time my eyes widened

It was 10:30 at night

Never In my life had I stayed at work so long

I mean sure I had taken my work home and worked that late sometimes even later but I had never stayed at the office that long

I smiled

_Maybe I would like it here_

"Setsu, were leaving" Hibari's voice snapped me back and I jogged up so that I was walking just behind him

We walked out the building making our way down the stairs

I quickly glanced back at the building before continuing on my way

_Yep I would defiantly like working here_

_Who knows I may even get along with Hibari_

I shook my head giving a light laugh

**Thank you for reading, please review I would really appreciate it :D**


	6. New friends and our first mission

**Hey there guys here is the sixth chapter to my story, I hope you all like it for it took me a while to write I would like to thank those who have reviewed, subscribed and favourited this story I really appreciate your support and I would like to thank my friends at school whom I force to read this love you guys :D**

It had been a week since I had become a member of the fighting squad and life was good I had made friends with the other women who were in the force.

I had also made a few friends with some of the male officers as well which was something that I had not thought of back when I was working in that other place that I had once considered work

The man who I considered the closest friend out of the few men I had befriended was Kazuya we constantly chatted and we had fun nights out where we would go out to clubs and have a nice drink or sometimes just go out for a simple night of bowling

Although he would be the one who would drink a could hard beer were as I was the one who asked for a simple juice or a nice glass of milk

I had asked for that once and well I got a few laughs so I learnt just to bring a drink of my own rather than be laughed at by the people who did drink

You're probably wondering how we got all of this time to do what we wanted, and well the simple answer is nothing was happening

Well noting magger anyway

I hadn't been sent on a job once since I started here well technically either Hibari or I had been sent out on duty

Neither did Kazuya or his partner

Nope instead we just lounged around the place and did what we wanted

I would mostly just hang around with Kazuya and the rest of the people I had made friends with were as hibari would just sit over in a corner and sort through stuff that was linked to the Vongola

I mean for god sake he hadn't even attempted to converse with any of the other officers and when he did it was mostly deadly glares directed in their general area

I mean the only people he's talked to since he got here we Kazuya, Kei and me and on the odd occasion Kyoko

But that was all

I mean with all the attention he was getting from those who had heard about how strong he was and wanted to know if he could teach them some things to the giggling women who would go all googly eyed at the sight of him

I mean any normal man who had that much attention would surely be rolling on the floor laughing about how much of an ego boost he had just received

But I guess Hibari could defiantly not be considered your average man

And that was one thing I was truly certain of

Currently I was sitting on a chair listening to the conversations of my friends surround me

I laughed at one of the things my friend Sakura said

She was what you could call the comical one of the group she would make you laugh no matter what she said

She was also Kazuya's partner in the force which I had found out only a few days ago seeing as she had been off sick when I had first arrived and she was the one I considered one of my closest friends

Then there was Bella and Artemis the ones who would probably get you into trouble if they had the chance, in fact they were probably the ones who would make you lose your job

And then there was Jessica who would probably be the one to bail you out of a difficult situation the voice of reason and the one who would probably be the one to hit you over the head if you did something stupid

And of course there was Kazuya who was I guess you could say the party animal of the group, he was the one who suggested to go out for a drink or to out for a night on the town

In fact they were all my best friends, I had only known them for so long and already they were the closest people to me

They welcomed me and they treated me like a human being and not some slave that was there to do their bidding, the one they could tell to go get them a coffee or to do their paper work

Nope they were friends; they were the ones who would be there for you in thick and thin and the ones who would back you up on the battle field

They were more of friends than the people back at my old work whom I had once actually considered my friends

But I finally realized after moving here those so called friends were nothing but slave drivers and would probably leave you behind so they could save their own tail

We all sat there continuing to laugh

And then they all suddenly stopped laughing it was silent me being the only one who was still laughing

I finally realized they had stopped and I stopped laughing

Looking between them all a slight bit of fear in each of their eyes, the only one who didn't have fear was Kazuya annoyance was clearly shown on his face

I felt a shadow loom over me covering me in darkness

I turned my head to find Hibari standing behind me his glaring eyes were looking between us before finally stopping on me

"I would appreciate it if you would keep it down" his said his cold voice reaching my ears

_He never changes does he?_

_Well I guess we are talking about Hibari here_

I gave him a glare of my own

"Well why don't you stop being a party pooper and join in for once in your life, I swear sometimes I think you're a rock" I said snapping at him

He looked down at me his glare intensified

_Shit, I had pissed him off_

I shook it off

I heard a small gasps come from my friend behind me

I sat there my glare clashing with his

It was suddenly interrupted when he took hold of my wrist pulling me up from my seat and dragging me out of the room

We continued walking before I was suddenly pushed against a wall Hibari's form trapping my own

His hand rested near my head and his glaring eyes bore into my own

"Watch your mouth, or next time those words may be your last" he said his voice as cold as ice

I shivered slightly

But I composed myself glaring at him

"Who are you to come and just tell me and my friends to keep it down how about for once in your life you actually try and communicate with others instead of just sitting in a corner" I said my voice slightly high with anger

He smirked slightly

"I don't feel the need to talk to week herbivores let alone befriend them" he said his smirk becoming slightly wider

At his word my brow furrowed into a frown my jaw slightly dropping

"My friend are not weak and there not herbivores, whatever the hell that means" I said my voice now laced with pure anger

He gave a light chuckle

"I do believe we have been in a similar situation before and I think you should know by know that you should watch what comes out of your mouth" he said his face close to mine his steel eyes focused on my own

I stared back gulping slightly at the fierce look in his eyes

We were quickly brought out of our staring contest by a small cough

We looked to the side to find Kei and Kyoko standing there an amused look on their faces

"Sorry did we interrupt something" Kei said looking between us a smirk playing on his lips

I felt myself flush slightly

I felt hibari shift slowly retracting away from my form

"No not at all I was just having a conversation with my partner about an important issue" Hibari said his voice calm portraying no emotion what so ever

_Important issue_

_Important issue my ass_

I rolled my eyes pushing myself away from the wall making it so I was standing right next to Hibari

"Oh I see, well then I guess it's a good thing because I am in need of your assistance" he said his eyes focused on hibari and me

"What is it you need us to assist in Sir?" I said stepping forward a little

"Well there just been a phone call the situation is quite serious and you and Hibari as well as Kazuya and Sakura are some of our best newbies, and seeing as how most of our other officers our occupied well we decided to let you guys have some action" he said giving a small chuckle at the last part

"I see, so what is the situation?" Hibari said his voice now laced with all seriousness

"I will inform you all on the situation when you have gathered Kazuya and Sakura if you please" he said giving us a warm smile

Hibari and I nodded turning and making our way back to the lounge

Hibari opened the door his monotone voice ringing through the room

"Kazuya, Sakura your needed" he said a slight glare on his features

I watched as Kazuya and Sakura smiled at each other before raising themselves from their seats and making their way over to the door

Once they reached us we all made our way back to where Hibari and I had been only moments before my eyes landing on Kei and Kyoko who were standing their waiting for us

Kei smiled giving a light nod

"Good now that your all here I think we should get on the road I will inform you all on the situation on the way there" he said turning on his heel

We all nodded following closed behind

I saw something move in the corner of my eye my head turning to my left to find Kazuya and Sakura their faces showing their anticipation and excitement

"Soo Setsu what do you thinks going on?" Kazuya said his smooth voice reaching my ears

I shrugged

"I seriously don't know" I said chuckling a little

He nodded and we continued walking till we finally came to the police car park

Rows and rows of police cars were lined up against one another; I heard Kei's keys cling as he grabbed them out of his pocket clicking one of the buttons the car closest to us light lit up

"Ok then let's go" he said walking over to the car and placing himself in the driver's seat we all followed Hibari placing himself in the passenger seat the rest of us cramming ourselves into the back

Kei began to drive the first few minutes were quite until Sakura finally burst

"So what's the situation sir" the words rushed out of her mouth in a blur

I heard Kei chuckle a little

"Calm down Sakura I will explain the situation now I just wanted to get on the move first" he said his eye focused on the road before him

_I wonder what it is, it must be important_

"Well right now a highly wanted gang crew is in the possession of quite a large sum of hostages and only the best in each of the forces have been called and seeing all of your results when it came to your fighting ability you four were the best" he said pausing as he stopped at a set of lights

I felt my jaw drop slightly

_Gangs?_

_Hostages?_

I couldn't believe it but in some strange way I also could

"Yes well the situation is very delicate right now, and we are trying our best to get the hostages out but none of the fire squad are as, how shall I put this well let's just say they're not as good at the hand to hand combat that you guys are" he said giving a slight chuckle

I felt like laughing to but I held it back

Knowing it was an inappropriate thing to do right know

"So sir what is the plan for us?" hibari said he voice calmer than mine would have been in a situation like this

"Good Question Hibari, well our objective is to sneak into their base undetected while the fire squad keep them busy, once were in were to obtain the gang leaders but if worse comes to worst we will have to eliminate them" Kei said his voice more serious than I had ever heard him before

At all this only one word rang through my head

_Eliminate…._

**Thank you all for reading :D I hope you liked it and I hope that all of my latest chapters have been to your liking :D **


	7. first misson

**Hey guys thank you for reading my story My Captor, here is the seventh chapter I would like to thank all those who have reviewed once again I really appreciate it :D**

**I want to thank you the person who is now reading this, and I want to thank you for following my story**

We had arrived to our destination police cars were parked outside a large white building

Officers stood by their cars snipers in hand their head focused on the building in front of them

Kei walked in front of us confronting one of the officers that stood by their car they talked for a while the man nodded and Kei walked back to us

"I just talked to the chief and confirmed the situation, the criminals still haven't given us their price for taking the hostages, and they refuse to come out and negotiate" he said his eyes trailing up to the building a concerned look on his features

I followed his gaze my mind thinking about all the people who were probably scarred to death

I glared

This is what I lived for

This is what I had been trained to deal with

My job was to save and protect

And I would carry that out until I took my very last breath

"Ok well let's get started, let's go" Kei's voice said snapping me out of my thoughts

He turned on his heel his hand beckoning us to follow

We nodded and followed close behind him as we made our way to the back of the building

We finally reached the back door

It was a large set made of heavy wood my eyes trailed over it surface calculating the different ways it could be locked and if so how to get through them

But I was ripped from my thoughts by a load thud and a crash following close behind

I looked over to find hibari his foot retracting from the air

"Good job Hibari, no come on let's move, move, move" Kei said running over the broken door

We followed close behind in a jog of our own

We went down this corridor and that corridor

Up flights of stairs

So many that I didn't have the time to count let alone recollect were we were

No the only thing on my mind

Was the thought of saving those people who right know having probably the most terrifying moment of their life?

I would save them

Even if it meant to take the life of another

We continued on the sound of our heavy boots hitting the floors and the sound of our quickened breaths reaching my ears

As we continued on our way

We finally reached a door a large symbol imprinted on the front

I was guessing it was probably the gang's emblem

I frowned

The sound of faint cries could be heard from the other side of the door

This made my blood boil

Right now I just wanted to stomp in there and beat the shit out of every gang member that occupied that room

I wanted to make them pay for those who were suffering at their hands

I took a deep breath calming myself down

I had to keep a straight head I couldn't let my anger get the best of me, I had to stay calm and not lash out because of my own personal feelings

I had to go through this like a real police officer

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Kei's voice said bringing me out of my trance

We nodded

"Yes sir" we said our voices melding together in sync

Kei smiled and nodded his foot coming into contact with the door

He pointed his gun as soon as the door hit the ground he ran into the room

"Put your hands up" Kei voice shouted ringing throughout the room

A few of the members had dropped their guns in surprise their hand raised in the air

I held my gun my hand holding my wrist to keep it steady

I felt myself shaking a little

My eyes trailed over the room there were women, men and even children all huddled in a corner

My eyes softened slightly at the sight of the children

But they suddenly turned back into a glare

_Children_

_They actually held children hostage_

That fact made me angrier than any other

Who did they think they were placing children in a situation like this?

I mean taking adults was enough

But children

That was just a whole other level

My grip on my gun tightened as my anger grew father

I looked to my right to find Kazuya and Sakura scowl on both their faces

I looked over to Hibari his face rather calm for a situation like this

_Bloody none feeling rock_

_I swear he had no feelings at all_

I heard a deep laugh come from the other side of the room

It made me shiver slightly for it did not sound of the friendly sort

A man came out of the shadows a woman caught tightly in his hold

A gun pointed to the side of her head

Her face was that of pure fear

Her eyes were pleading and begging

It made my heart clench

He gave another chuckle

"Well, well, well if it isn't the pigs you should all just keep to your stall and stay with the rest of your swine" he said his voice amused as he laughed at his words

I felt my blood boil

_I'm going to skin this creep_

He chuckled once again his dark eyes looking over us

He stopped on me

He whistled

"Well at least you guys brought some suitable entertainment for me, I will let you all go including the hostages if you leave your little friend behind" he said smirking at me

I felt a shiver go up my spine

_That's it I'm going to kill this guy_

I went to move but a hand came in front of me stopping me

I looked up to find Kazuya

His eyes were focused and his brow was furrowed into a frown and his jaw was tight

"Don't even th…" he was suddenly cut off by a voice

"Ok if that's what you want, we will give you to her but you must let the hostages go" a familiar voice said

I looked in the direction the voice came from to see Hibari

My eye became wide and my jaw dropped

_He was just going to give me over_

_I am not going to settle for this_

I heard the man chuckle again

"You are a very wise man" he said walking over to me the woman still in his grasp

He finally reached me he walked to my side

I watched him my eyes following his every move

His hand reached out grabbing my face

He brought my face to face his

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing, you'll defiantly provide some good entertainment" he said a sleazy smirk on his lips

I frowned growling slightly

I shoved his hand off pushing him back

"Get of me" I said snapping at him

He laughed

"Oh so she's a feisty one, I like that" he said as he let go of the women in his grasp

He looked over to Hibari

"You have yourself a deal, Len let the hostages go" he said to a man who had dark brown hair and cold dark eyes he was tall with a strong build and a few scars lining his face

The man nodded yelling at the hostages to get up and get out

They all complied scrambling to get up and out of the building

The women who was previously under the man's grasp ran over to a little boy hugging him tightly and making her way to the door

Her eyes met mine and I could only see pity

I was to wrapped up in everyone else to notice that the gang leader hand come behind me

And once I had noticed he already had me in his grasp his hand tightly around my waist

I struggled kicking and throwing myself around trying to get out of his grasp

I heard him chuckle behind me

"well you pigs are free to go, I want to have some alone time with my new plaything" he said his lips tracing over my neck

_That's it he is so getting it_

_And then after this is over I'm going to skin hibari_

I stomped on his foot making him loosen his grip on me I took my chance

I ran out of his arms

I whirled on my heel, gun in hand

I pointed it to him, my face turned into a deadly scowl

"Put your hands up" I said my voice promising nothing but the worst if he didn't comply

He laughed at me raising his hands slightly

I growled

_How dare he mock me?_

"Now turn around and put your hands behind your back" I said my jaw tight in anger

He laughed at me

"I don't think so" at that he lunged

His fist zoning in for a punch

I dodged lowering to the ground and sweeping my leg making him trip over

Once he was on the ground I pinned him to the floor my foot placed on his back

"Kei, pass me some cuffs" I said my eyes watching the gang leader making sure he didn't try and make a move to escape

"Here" I heard the cling of the handcuffs and I looked up catching them in my hands

Once I had got them open I kneeled down on the leader making sure he was immobilised

I grabbed his hands placing them in the cuffs

I clicked them tight and got off him dragging him upright by the back of his shirt

I walked over to the rest of the gang stopping in front of Kei

"I'll leave the rest to you, Kei" I said giving him a smile

I slightly shocked expression was shown on his features I looked over to Kazuya and Sakura the same expression on their faces as well

I looked over to Hibari my face turned into a frown my eyes turned into a deadly glare

I walked over to him my pace quick

As soon as I reached him I couldn't hold it back anymore

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I said pissed beyond comparison

He looked at me his face held no emotion; he just gave me a bored look

I glared at him

"Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to answer me?" I said my voice raising

He continued to just stare making me feel angrier

I continued to glare at him and he just stared back seconds of staring passed and he gave a light chuckle

"Oh so he finally responds" I said leaning back a little hands resting on my hips

He just continued to smirk before turning on his heel and walking out of the room

My jaw dropped

_What? Oh no he didn't_

I ran after him stopping in front of him making him bump into me

This unfortunately resulted in me falling down on the floor

I pointed my finger at him

"Well are you going to apologize, you just used me as a bargaining tool" I said my voice showing my anger

I mean for god sake what if I hadn't been able to defend myself what would have he done then

_Probably nothing_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice

"I don't see the need, your fine aren't you" he said smirking down at me

I glared

"Yeah I may be fine, but what would have happened if I couldn't save myself, huh what would you do then it would be your entire fault you know" I said crossing my arms over my chest

I heard a small chuckle come from him his smirk becoming wider

He held out his hand

I looked at him and then looked at the hand

I placed my hand in his and he grasped onto it pulling me up

"I don't need to explain or apologize to a herbivore" he said as he walked by me continuing on his way

I stood there my eye twitching slightly

_He is such a cold hearted jerk_

_This just proves he's a rock_

"Setsu" I snapped out of my thought looking up to see Kei, Kazuya and Sakura walking towards me

I smiled

"Hey guys" I said as they finally reached me

"That was pretty awesome back there" Kazuya said a warm smile on his lips

"Yeah Setsu nice going you put that creep in his place" Sakura said making the victory sign

I laughed

"Come on guys let's get going, time to head back Hibari's probably waiting at the car and I personally don't want to keep him waiting" Kei said as he began to work

We nodded laughing a bit before making our way back to the car

**Thank you all for reading i hope you liked it :D **


	8. Why?

**READ****: Hey guys here it the eighth chapter to my story I hope you like it :D and to all my readers If you happen to be a good drawer and really like this story I would love you forever if you attempted to draw setsu and hibari :D and any other character that you may like I will be also be putting up a poll for if you would like a page/forum for this story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn if I did Hibari would be the main character lol im high on coffee**

It had been a few days since we had gone on our first mission and everything was pretty much back to the way it was

The only difference is that I refused to talk to hibari

That was until he apologised

_(This would never happen in a million years)_

Or he decided to tell me what in his right mind made him accept that creep's offer

I mean I was pissed, who did he think he was just to go and agree to something like that

I mean sure it took care of the hostages

But still

I mean come on what if it had been anyone else

What if the person couldn't fight back?

It would put them in a seriously dangerous situation

That thought just pissed me of even more

I mean this man had no respect for anyone

He would toss people aside and then just walk away like nothing happened

Yep he was a cold hearted rock

Who had no emotions and he certainly

DID NOT

Now how to treat a woman

Right now I was storming through the halls

My mind going over the different reasons as to why the fuck he decided to take the offer

But none of them even came up as one that could be considered one of the friendly sorts

Or even a rational one at that

I stopped suddenly shaking my head

_There had to be something that made him do it_

I growled

I started to pace the hall racking my brain over and over

I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that someone else was walking toward me

I continued to pace finally bumping into the approaching person

I froze fearing to look up

_Who could it be?_

_Please oh dear lord let it not be Hibari_

I shook myself out of those thoughts

_You shouldn't be thinking like that, who cares if it's hibari? _

_If it is I can give him a piece of my mind_

I mentally nodded to myself deciding to look up and find out who the mysterious person whom I had bumped into was

I looked up to find Kazuya

I let out sigh of breath that I didn't realize I had been holding at the sight of finding Kazuya and not Hibari

"Hey Setsu, what's up" Kazuya said a cheesy grin on his features

I gave a light laugh

"Hey Kazuya, noting much just thinking over some things" I said giving him alight smile

I heard him chuckle a little

"Do those things have to do with Hibari?" he said as he started walking

I jogged up so that I walked beside him

I nodded slightly

"Yeah, I just can't seem to think why the hell he took the offer and it's really starting to piss me off because everything I think of isn't something that you can just look over" I said putting slightly

He chuckled

"Well he is Hibari after all, you know, the none feeling rock" he said laughing a bit at the last part

I laughed with him

"Haha you heard that?" I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly

His arm came around me his hand resting on my shoulder

"Who Didn't?" Kazuya said as he continued to chuckle

At these words I felt my eye twitch

_I really have got to watch my anger_

(Sweat-drop)

_Who was I kidding that would never happen _

"Anyway on to more important matters, what am I going to do Hibari is my partner and if this keeps going, well we'll probably be the most useless team on the force" I said sighing

"Indeed, well why don't you try and find out" Kazuya said letting go of my shoulder

I sighed frowning slightly

"I already have and each time I get the same response "I said looking over to Kazuya whose eyes were watching me his eyebrow slightly rose

I decided to have a little fun

"I don't need to explain myself to a herbivore" I said in a mock hibari voice my face set in mocking form of a serious one

At that we both laughed as we went to turn into the lounge

I heard a familiar grunt in front of me and I looked up to find hibari standing there hi arms crossed over his chest a not to amused look on his face as he starred down at me and then looked over to Kazuya the same scowl still apparent on his features

I gulped slightly

I looked up his eyes meeting mine there was a sharp glint to them, which made me want to turn tail and run

_God this guy is scary sometimes_

"Ah hey Hibari-san we were just talking about you" Kazuya said placing his hand on my shoulder

I felt my twitch

_Does this guy have a death wish?_

I heard hibari scoff as he looked down at me

He glared at me then at Kazuya

He suddenly grabbed my hand dragging me away from Kazuya

I looked back at Kazuya to find a shocked expression on his face like a deer caught in headlights

_It's probably because of how fast that happened_

(Sweat-drop)

Hibari continued to pull me to we reached on of the other lounge rooms opening the door he shoved me inside slamming the door behind him

I winced at the sound looking over to Hibari a deadly glare on his features

I shuddered slightly

He let go of the door handle making his way over to me his pace quick making me take a step back

Once he reached me he grabbed my wrist making me stay in place

"Do you care to tell me what the hell is going on" he said his voice dripping with anger

I looked at him my face one of confusion

I heard him growl

"You've been giving me the silent treatment for days and you won't even notice me when I'm trying to talk to you it's becoming a nuisance" he said his grip on my wrist tightening

I winced slightly

I frowned up at him my anger getting the best of me as I snapped

"Why do you think I've been ignoring you? You fucking handed me over to a criminal like it was noting" I said growling slightly

He looked down at me his face calm showing no emotion his grip on my wrist loosening

I glared at him trying to free my wrist from his grasp but it wouldn't budge

"I want answers why did you do it?" I practically growled out

He smirked a little before turning back to his original expression

"Isn't our job as police to ensure the safety of others, our main objective was to rescue the hostages" he said his eyes meeting with mine

My eyes widened slightly

But they quickly turned back into a glare

"Yes that may be true, but what does that have to do with handing me over, you talk about insuring the safety of others yeah well what about my own safety did you think about that" I said my voice risen in anger

I heard him chuckle slightly

"Isn't our job to protect civilians in danger at any cost, he was interested in you that opened up a opportunity for us to save the hostages" he paused "And you being their distracting him made it possible that they would escape without him making second thoughts on his decision" he stopped looking at me his eyebrow rose

I looked at him his word ringing through my head

When you thought about it, it did make sense

But…

"Yes well that may be true, but just think for a moment had you agreed and it had been somebody else in my place, someone who couldn't fight back" I paused glaring up into his eyes "Then what would you have done" I said my voice dripping with the anger I felt thinking about what could have happened if it was someone else and not me

Their lives defiantly would have never been the same

"If that was the case I'm sure after the hostages had been safely removed we would have probably eliminated him thus freeing you from his grasp" he said now letting go of my wrist

I looked at him my eyes wide and my jaw slightly dropped in surprise

He would have saved me

_You know what scratch that_

_He would have just stood back and watched while everyone else did the work_

_Yep that's defiantly what would have happened_

"But that didn't happen now did it" he said turning on his heel

I walked in front of him my arms crossed over my chest

"And what made you think that you could just hand me over, I mean I may not have been able to fight him off and even if I tried I could have been seriously injured or killed for trying to escape" I said glaring at him

"What would have you done had that happened" I said looking up at him

He just looked at me before walking past me

I stood there shocked

I snapped out of it chasing after him

"Hey don't ignore me, answer me, HIBARI!" I said running after him quickly catching up to him

He stopped abruptly making me collide with his back

"Ouch what was th…"I stopped when I looked at him his face was scarier than I had seen it

He turned around so he was facing me grabbing my wrist abruptly making me wince in pain

"It didn't happen so stop asking all of these stupid questions, I handed you over to him because I know you could handle it, you not a complete herbivore" and with that he let go of my wrist walking

I stood there shocked

_Did he just_

_Compliment me?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps on the floor

I turned around to find Kazuya there

He was walking over to me waving at me

"There you are Setsu I was wondering where Hibari and you ran off to" he said reaching me

I gave a slight nod still a bit shocked over the recent events

I saw a hand wave in front of me

"Setsu are you alright you look kind pale, what happened?" Kazuya voice said

I looked at him giving him a faint smile

"Yeah I'm fine, I just found out what I need to know is all" I said my eyes drifting a little

"Oh so you found out, well that's good was it a good reason or a bad reason like you thought" he said amusement clear in his voice

The question brought me out of my trance

"It was good, it's forgivable at least" I said laughing slightly

Kazuya laughed with me

"Well that's good, well, why don't we go out for dinner to celebrate" he said lightly elbowing my arm

I smiled at him

"Sounds like a good idea, should we go get the others" I said pointing in the general direction of the other lounge

"Nah they already left for home" he said laughing a little

I gaped at him

It was already the end of the day?

"Come on lets go" Kazuya said locking his arm with mine and dragging me along with him as we made our way out of the building

We had arrived at a restaurant and we were ushered a table

Kazuya and I sat down reading through the menu

Once I had chosen what I was going I decided have a look at the restaurant

It was a nice restaurant

Not too fancy

Not too shabby

It was one that we all liked to come to for our annual weekly get together

Although we it couldn't really be called annual anymore

Seeing as how we came here constantly know

It had a nice homely feel to it

A place to take your friend family and children

It was you average restaurant

The meals were good and not to highly priced

I was brought out of my thoughts when a waiter approached our table

A simple 'may I take your order' was all he said before we told him our meals of choice and he placed them into his note pad

Once we were finished ordering he told us that my drink would be out soon

I ordered a simple green tea and a hamburger

It was one of my personal favourites

Kazuya ordered some ramen and that was it

And as the waiter said my drink was quickly brought out

While we waited for our meal we chatted about this and that to pass the time

I laughed over something that Kazuya had just said when I was stopped by our meal being placed on the table and sigh and a slight squeal

"Ah young love, it's so cute"

I looked up to find who the culprit was to see a young woman

Her hands were clasped together in admiration

"Well I'll leave you to love birds to it" she said before quickly rushing off

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly

"Well that was awkward" I said laughing slightly

I looked over to Kazuya his eyes meeting mine

"Yeah, that was random" he said laughing as well before he grabbed his chopsticks and started to dig into his ramen

I laughed slightly at the sight before focusing on my own hamburger

Once we had finished our meals we decided to head home

"Hey Setsu why dot I walk you home" Kazuya said as he walked beside me

I thought about it for a second before replying

"Nah I'll be alright you should head home" I said looking at him a gentle smile on my lips

"No, No I insist, I'll walk you home its late and dark and you never know what creeps are hanging about" he said grabbing my hand in his

I blushed lightly

"Fine" I said looking away slightly

"Well lead the way" he said bowing slightly

I laughed as I began to walk in the general direction of Hibari's house

After a few minutes of walking we finally reached our destination

"Well here we are" I said letting go of his hand to rummage through my bag for the spare key that Hibari had given me

"Ah found it" I said placing the key in the door and turning it letting the door open

I turned back to face Kazuya

I leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek

"Thank you Kazuya for walking me home" I said turning to go inside

But I was stopped when a hand grabbed my arm swinging me to face Kazuya again

His hand came under my jaw tilting my head upwards

My eyes widened

Kazuya's lips were on mine and he was kissing me

**Thank you for reading :D I hope you liked it :D **


	9. Do i detect maybe a hint of jealousy

**Hey guys, here is the tenth chapter I hope you like it thank you for all the reviews and those who have subscribed and favourited my story :D I love you guys :D **

RECAP:

"Well here we are" I said letting go of his hand to rummage through my bag for the spare key that Hibari had given me

"Ah found it" I said placing the key in the door and turning it letting the door open

I turned back to face Kazuya

I leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek

"Thank you Kazuya for walking me home" I said turning to go inside

But I was stopped when a hand grabbed my arm swinging me to face Kazuya again

His hand came under my jaw tilting my head upwards

My eyes widened

Kazuya's lips were on mine and he was kissing me

We stood there seconds passing by his hands encasing their way around my waist pulling me so that I was flush against his body

I struggled a little in his grasp trying to free myself

But his hold on my waist was tight and unmoving making it hard for me to free myself

But he soon retracted his lips leaving my own, he panted slightly from lack of air

His eyes meet my shocked ones, his eyes looking searching for something

His grip on me tightened his hands grasping at my clothing his head coming down onto my shoulder

"Setsu…I…." he said mumbling into my shoulder his words somewhat hard to decipher his grip loosened gradually as he gently pulled away from me

He pecked the top of my forehead lightly

"I'm sorry….. I….I shouldn't have done that" he looked at me his eyes filled with guilt and somewhat sadness

I felt my heart clench slightly

I gave him a gentle smile my hand resting gently on his cheek

"It's ok Kazuya you didn't do anything that can't be forgiven, and anyway friends kiss each other all the time right so I'll let it slide kay" I said laughing slightly trying to make what I had just said sound more funny

_After all I didn't want to hurt him_

_He was of course still a close friend_

He looked at me his features lighting up slightly at my words

He pecked my cheek greeting me a goodbye

"Have a nice night, Setsu" he said as he turned on his heel walking down the street the darkness of the night swallowing up as he retreated further and further into the black night

I stood there on at the front of hibari's house _or should I say base_ watching him leave waiting for him to fully disappear before heading inside

I walked inside the base or should I say temple

_I can't believe Kazuya didn't notice that I live in a temple_

_Not only that buy my hand practically disappeared_

_Well I guess it is pretty dark_

I walked through the entrance my body completely diapering

Once I walked in I leant against the wall my fingers coming up to my lips brushing them lightly

_He kissed me_

_He actually kissed me_

I frowned slightly

My eyes widened as the realization hit me

_He had stolen my first kiss_

I stood there completely in shock over the newly acquired fact

I hadn't even thought about that

I had never been one with men

In fact I was your average girl in high school who focused more on school than on boys

I mean sure I had my everyday crushes

That was something I don't thing girl or boy could ever avoid

But the thing was I wasn't what you would call

Known

I didn't get on to well with the girls of my school

I only had so many that I could actually tolerate

Men

Know that was a completely different story

They didn't even know I existed

Nope what they wanted was a slim girl with big boobs

And a ditzy personality

And back then I wasn't even close to any of those particular things

Nope I was your average build girl who had little to no boobs at all

And I was fully focused on my grades and my fitness

After all the only thing I had truly aspired to back then was becoming part of the police force

I continued to stand there my mind recalling memories of my high school days

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps

I looked up to find Kusakabe

"Ah Setsu your back quite late" he said approaching me

I laughed lightly

"Yeah I went out with a friend" I said pushing myself of the wall

His eyebrow rose

"A friend aye" he said his voice holding a somewhat taunting edge to it

I looked at him my face twisting in confusion

He smiled at me

"It didn't look like just a friend to me…. I mean that was a pretty passionate lip lock" he said laughing slightly

I gaped at him my eyes wide and my jaw dropping to the floor

_Crap… he saw that_

_Not only that but seriously I didn't know he was one to really pry_

_Who am I kidding he's with the mafia_

_They stick their noses into any ones business_

"You saw that" I said sheepishly

He nodded and I felt like dying on the spot

"So I'm guessing that you had a pleasant night" he said smiling at me

I couldn't help but smile back….. My eyes drifted a bit

"Yeah it was good, it better than sitting around bored that's for sure" I said sighing a little

He laughed

"Indeed, so you looked like you were in deep thought back there, is there a problem?" he said raising his eyebrow in question

I looked up at him slightly shocked at the question

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" he said his voice holding slight guilt

I laughed

"No it's alright I was just reminiscing is all" I said my eyes wondering around the halls taking in the tranquil paintings that covered its walls the sight making me feel calm and peaceful

_I see why hibari likes it here_

"Oh is that so, what were you reminiscing about" he said his voice now showing his curiosity

"High school" I said simply as we began to walk down the halls

"Ah I see" he said nodding in understanding

"Yeah my high school years where of the simple kind" I said sighing thinking about how boring my high school life had truly been

"Ah is that so, I had a somewhat interesting and I guess you could call it wild if you wanted high school life working under hibari for the disciplinary committee, it defiantly gave some entertainment during the boring school days that's for sure" he said giving a deep chuckle

I chuckled as well

"It defiantly sounds like it, it defiantly makes sense though Hibari is quite good at enforcing the law" I said laughing a bit

"Yeah I know what you mean… so" he said pausing little nudging my with his elbow

"So?" I said confusion written over my face as I pushed his elbow away

"Care to fill me on what happened earlier" he said giving a small chuckle

The word bringing back flashbacks of the past few minutes the thought bringing a small blush to my cheeks

"Fine" I said sighing slightly

"Well we decided to go out for dinner like we always do and when we were walking home he offered to escort me home, I refused saying that I would be fine on my own, after all I am a cop" I said smiling slightly

"He didn't listen so I agreed to his request and well he brought me here, I said my thanks and was about to leave but he grabbed me and kissed me" as I said the last part I felt my cheeks heat up even more

I stopped suddenly my mind drifting of once again as images popped into my head and my lips tingling from the memory I smirked thinking of something fun to say

"You know what , I'm sorry I'm completely lying to you… we can't seem to keep our hands off one another, it kills us so much at work that when were finally free it's nothing but heated touches and kisses from that point on" I said in a mockingly guilty voice laughing slightly

Kusakabe laughed with me, obviously catching onto my joke

"Oh my what naughty young adults you are, you two better be being safe" he said in a mocking tone

We both laughed at this

He suddenly stopped

"Ah Kyo-san I didn't realize you were there, sorry did we wake you" Kusakabe said snapping me out of my laughing fit

I looked up to confirm Kusakabe's words to find that they were in fact true

For their stood Hibari clad in a dark black kimono trimmed with purple, his hair was tussled clearly from lying down; his eyes were somewhat droopy but still held that uncanny sharpness

I felt myself blush slightly at the sight

"Gomen Hibari… I didn't mean to wake you" I said bowing in apology

I heard him grunt lightly

"Why are you so back so late" he said his cold voice reaching my ears he did not sound happy

I looked up to find his once droopy eyes know turned to a glare

"I was out with a friend" I said staring back into his glaring eyes

Over time I had gotten used to being able to look into them although sometimes I couldn't bring myself to…. but this time they weren't as intense as I had seen them before, like they had been earlier today

He just stood there glaring at me for a moment before he broke the contact to face Kusakabe

"Tetsu can you confirm this" he said his voice calm showing no emotion what so ever

Kusakabe looked over to me a smirk on his face

"Oh yes I can confirm, although I do have question to believe that they are more than friends" Kusakabe said amusement clear in his voice

At this Hibari's eyebrow twitched and his glare intensified un-noticed by either Kusakabe or Setsu

"Oh and where does this information come from, and did you recognise the person are they someone that Setsu should be wary of" he said glaring slightly

"No not at all I believe he works with you two, and where I got the information first hand when I happened to stumble across them in a heated lip lock" he said as he smirking at me

At this hibari gave a slight growl unheard by the two who were know bickering over the said situation

Hibari grunted slightly catching both of their attention away from their argument about the said subject

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed" he said yawning before turning on his heel and walking back into the darkness of the halls

I watched him leave a light blush dusting my cheeks

"Kusakabe why did you have to say that, I already told you what happened were nothing like that" I said my arms flailing around trying to emphasise my point

He just stood there and chuckled

He gave a simple _**I Know**_ before he said his goodnights leaving me to go to my room to get some well-earned rest

I sighed as I walked into the room that I had been given while I stayed here

My eyes trailed over it

It was a simple room but it had a nice feel to it

It was cosy and not to over crowded

I could hear the pound from outside which gave the room a very calm feel

I defiantly liked it better than my old apartment

At that my mind popped back to my old boss's wife

I said I would visit her whenever I was free and well I just so happened to be free tomorrow

So it was my lucky day

I looked over at the phone contemplating weather or not I should ring her

But I decided against it when I looked at the time

I shook my head making my way over to my draws pulling out my P.J's for the night

I laid them on the bed before quickly disposing of my clothes and placing my new ones

I let out a sigh of relief

It felt good to get out of work clothes that was one thing that I knew

I placed my dirty clothes in my hamper ready to be washed tomorrow before walking back to my bed and pulling back the sheets

I climbed into bed placing the covers over me shielding me from the cold

And with that I was off in the land of dreams

HIBARI"S POV

As I walked back to my room my mind replayed the events of what I had seen only but so many minutes ago

Setsu being held by that Kazuya guy his lips capturing hers in a heated lips lock

I felt my anger rise slightly but I pushed it back down

Who did he think he was you can't just go around kissing people like that

If he kept going like that he'd either get slapped or kicked in the balls

And when he did he would be getting what he deserved

I would have to keep a close eye one that

In fact I should have sooner

I knew from the first moment I met him that he would cause me nothing but trouble

And with that last thought I entered my room closing the door behind me

**Thank you for reading I'm so sorry have totally put hibari out of character I do apologize Gomen, Gomen**


	10. Visits

**Hey guys here is my 10****th**** chapter sorry about me taking so long to putting it up, I've been so busy lately with school and all assignment this assignment that :/ it suck so again I apologize I will try and update at my earliest convenience but since I have exams in two weeks well… yeah and well if I don't get a laptop for x-mas well then there will be at least 6-7 weeks without a story :( **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn I only own the plot to this story and the oc characters**

I tossed in my bed the sound of birds chirping hitting my ears as the sun beamed through the window in my room. I turned on my side away from the suns beams tossing the covers over my head giving a slight groan.

Today was my day off and I did not want to get out of bed it was cold and I would rather stay between my nice warm heavy sheets than getting out and stepping into the cold.

I threw the sheets that rested on my head of staring over to the wall that lay across from me my eyes trailing to the floor, I shuddered a little as I pulled the sheets away from me sitting up in my bed the cold air brushing my skin. I tossed my legs over the side placing my feet onto the floor shivering at its ice cold touch before rising from the bed.

I walked over to my mirror my hand running through my hair; I looked up staring at my reflection I looked like death warmed up. I gave a light chuckle before walking over to my closet grabbing the outfit I wanted once that was done I walked over to my bathroom.

I placed my clothes on the rack that hung on the wall along with my favourite white fluff towel before disrobing and turning on the shower, I placed my hand under the running water waiting for the water to heat up before throwing myself under sighting in relief as I did so.

After a few minutes I emerged from the shower before quickly drying off and placing on my outfit for today, which consisted of a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt and jumper along with a pair of black boots.

I walked out of the bathroom picking up a few things that had been scattered on my floor and placing them in their rightful places after I had done that I made my way out of my room and towards the kitchen, with which I was surprising greeted by Hibari and Kusakabe.

Kusakabe got up from the table a few things rattling as he did so

"Ah good morning Setsu, how did you sleep?" he said giving me a friendly smile

I returned the smile

"I slept quite well, thank you Kusakabe" I said my eyes trailing over to hibari

He sat there cup brought to his lips as he drank his tea, his attention fully on his hot beverage not even taking in my presence in the room

I chuckled inwardly

That was so like him not paying attention to anyone else but what he thought was most important

I walked over to the table a small smile on my face

"Good morning Hibari" I said sitting in the seat near him the legs of the chair screeching against the wood floor

I heard a slight grunt from him in reply, I rolled my eyes rising from the table and making my way to the cupboard I grabbed what I wanted for breakfast along with a nice warm cup of soothing green tea before sitting back at the table

I sat there in silence quietly drinking my tea and eating my breakfast the silence was becoming awkward my eyes darted around the room for a distraction

Finally they landed on one

The newspaper

I pulled my chair out walking over to the bench where it lay picking it up before making my way back to the seat once their I sat their silently drinking my tea as looked at the front page my eyes slightly widening

For there was a picture of my old boss him holding his hand held up in the direction of the camera a scowl clear on his face

The headline big and bold

**Police officer caught supporting sex trade**

I looked on my eyes scanning through the story my jaw nearly hitting the floor as I continued to read on in disgust

After I had finished reading the article I stood up in haste hitting the table and making some of my tea spill as I pushed the newspaper away from me a large scowl on my features as I stormed out of the kitchen walking down the hall to my room leaving

I heard Kusakabe call after me but I was to infuriate to realize

Hibari glance over to the newspaper his eyes widening slightly clearly seeing the reason for my sudden out burst

Kusakabe looked over to hibari following his eyes to the newspaper a shocked gasp coming from him

He walked over the table sitting in the chair Setsu had been in mere moments ago

"Isn't that her old boss?" Kusakabe said lightly the shock settling in knowing that Setsu had worked with someone like that

Hibari gave a slight nod answering Kusakabe's question

Kusakabe glanced over to the door a look of concern on his features

I walked into my room the sounds of my footsteps hard and heavy against the wood floors as I stomped around in rage trying to find my phone

I finally finding it unlocking it and scrolling through my contacts finding my old apartment phone number before pressing dial

I pressed the phone to my ear the rings loud in my ear before the person on the other end finally answered

"Hello Touko speaking" I heard on the other end of the line the voice was soft a tinge of sadness could be heard as well

"Hello Touko its Setsu here, I'm ringing because well I'm free today and I promised you I would visit at my earliest convenience" I said giving a light chuckle trying to sound as happy as possible

"Oh Setsu, It's so lovely to hear from you, and it would be great I would love for you to come over" she said the sadness now slightly gone from her voice at the good news

"Ok then ill head right over" I said cheerfully

"Wait a minute you're coming by yourself?" she said slight disappointment in her voice

"Ah yeah, why who else would I bring?" I said confusion in my voice

I heard a small chuckle come from within the phone

"Well I was hoping that I could meet this person that you're staying with" she said slight amusement in her voice

I felt my eye twitch

"Well ah I don't really think he" I said a vision of me rocking up with a not too pleased hibari standing beside me ran through my head

"You don't really think what?" I heard an all too familiar voice say from behind me

I span on my heel to come face to face with hibari

He lent against the door way face turned into a frown arms crossed over his chest

"Ah hibari…Ah nothing, don't worry about it" I said my voice shaking slightly

"Ah is that the man you're staying with…oooh can I talk to him" toukos's voice said through the phone

"Ah… I" I said but was cut off by someone grabbing the phone from my grasp

I gasped slightly when I saw hibari press the phone against his ear before talking

"Ah hello you must be the one Setsu lent her apartment to, it's nice to finally talk to you" he said his voice calm and polite

My jaw dropped to the ground in shock

_What the hell, he's being so polite_

_He's NEVER polite_

I continued to watch him in shock my eyes wide as continued to talk politely

"Of course I would be happy to come over"

My mind snapped back to reality as the words left his mouth

I watched as he hung up the phone saying a polite goodbye before doing so and turning to me who was frozen in shock

"WHAT?" I said not being able to contain myself anymore

Hibari just looked at me a calm expression on his features

"What?" he said calmly

"Don't you ask me what; you have nothing to question what the hell was that you took my phone, spoke politely and said that you would come over?" I said my voice rising

"Who are you and what have you done with Hibari" I said pointing an accusing finger at him

I heard him give a light chuckle before turning on his heel out the door

"I don't need to answer to you, well are you coming" he said his head peeking over his shoulder an eyebrow slightly raised

I frowned but nodded following behind him

We arrived at my old apartment after a while; I looked up at the tall building giving a small smile before walking up the stairs hibari following close behind me

We entered the building before making our way over to the elevator quickly stepping in and pressing our desired floor number in all of this done in complete silence

After we had reached the floor we wanted we walked down the hall until we finally stopped outside my old apartment

My eyes glanced at the gold numbers before I gave the door a gentle but noticeable knock

I heard Touko say something to her sons before the sound of keys jangling and the unlocking of the door

I gave a soft smile when my eyes meet her tired ones

"Hello Touko, may i…we come in" I said nearly forgetting that I had someone with me

She gave a smile before walking back opening the door fully so we could come in

I walked in my eyes tracing over what used to be my apartment not much had changed only a few of Toukos's and her son's personal belongings

"Oh my" I heard Touko say behind me

I turned around to see her eyes on hibari her face slightly pink

She looked at him one more time before turning her attention back to me

"Setsu dear, can I talk with you for a moment" she said giving me a very wide smile

I felt my eye twitch

"Ah but isn't that kind of…." I was cut off by her dragging me into the nearest room

"That's the friend that owns the house you're staying at, how come you didn't tell me that he was so handsome" she said looking at me " I seriously would have worn something more appropriate had I known" she said laughing lightly

"I didn't feel the need" I said calmly before turning on my heel and walking out the door before she could say anything else

When I walked out I was greeted by the sight of Toukos's two sons starring at hibari in awe

"So you're a police officer" one of them said

"Your so cool, you look like a police officer from a movie not like my dad he just looks like one of those fat police officers you see in cartoons" the other said his face twisting at the last part

I gave a small chuckle when I heard that

This drew their attention

The boys ran over to me a smile on their faces the youngest grabbing me in a hug the elder of the two stood there with his arms crossed trying to act cool

I gave a small smile returning the hug

"How have you boys been?" I said looking between the two

They both answered that they had been well before their mother told them to go off and play they complied all though reluctantly

I gave a light chuckle before turning back to Touko

When I met her face I was met with a smirk

"Soo are you guys really just friends or is Setsu telling me fibs" she said her smirk wider than before

I looked at her my eyes wide and my jaw slightly open

_Why the hell would you ask that?_

"I mean I personally think that its suspicious that she would leave her own apartment to me and go live with a friend" she said placing air quota on the friends bit

I heard hibari give a very small chuckle

"I mean you don't go live with your friend who happens to just be a guy, I mean it sounds more like a lovers thing" she said giving a small laugh looking between the both of us

"No it nothing like that like I said were just" I said before I was cut off by hand that was placed on my hip

"You caught us" I heard the all too familiar voice of hibari say his breath tickling my ear

_What the…what's he doing?_

"Oh so I was right you two are lovers?" Touko said her voice filled with excitement

I heard hibari give a light chuckle

"Well it's good to know that a big strong man like you is taking care of her, it certainly makes me less worried" she said giving us a wide smile

"Of course you can rest assured that she is safe" I heard hibari say

I saw him bow slightly

"If you'll excuse us we really must be going we have a lot of paper work to attend to" he said his eyes locking with hers

"Oh that's all right, I know how much stuff you guys have to go through by all means, but please come visit again" she said smiling

"Of course" hibari said before bowing and steering me in the general direction of the door

"Bye Setsu, bye hibari" I heard Touko say from behind me

I was still to shocked to give a reply so I just waved

Once we made our way outside hibari's hand left my lower back

"What was that" I said still slightly stunned

I looked over to hibari his face as calm and collected as ever

"Nothing only what was necessary" he said beginning to walk off

"And how in the world is you telling her your my lover necessary" I said my voice raised in slight anger although my pink cheeks told otherwise

"I already told you, I don't need to answer to you" he said as he continued walking

And that was the end of that conversation

**Thank you for reading I hoped you liked it, please review :D**


	11. old bosses

**Hey I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time , during school holidays I didn't have a laptop so I had absolutely no chance of typing up a new chapter which was annoying cause I can't tell you how many times I would have an idea and just want to write it down it was killing me inside and then going into year eleven nothing but work I tell you and so when I had a free chance on the weekend I finally took it and typed up this chapter so once again I apologize for not updating and I will try to update as much as possible in the piles of homework I am sure to get but you know what hibari is always more important so I hope you enjoy this chapter it may be rusty because I haven't written in so long but please enjoy and review , also I do not own katekyo hitman reborn or hibari (wish I did .)**

We walked home after visiting touko my blood was boiling, I walked behind hibari my eyes glaring at the area between his shoulders my mind constantly repeating that I wish he would burn in hell after the humiliation he just put me through.

I mean out of all things why did he have to go and say that he was my lover of all things, and what did he mean he was only saying what was necessary like hell it was, I mean he could have just said we were friends that would have sufficed.

I was so stuck in my thoughts I didn't realize hibari had turned to look at me over his shoulder, I heard a deep chuckle and I looked up to find hibari smirking down at me

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at him glaring as evilly as I could

I didn't get an answer just another dark chuckle before he faced forward again but I wasn't going to let him get away with that so I stomped up to him my pace quick and I tapped on his shoulder grabbing his attention

"Just what do you think you were doing back there" I said my voice having a slight growl to it

Hibari just stared at me un-moving and not answering

My eye twitched

"You really like to test me don't you, I mean why did you have to go and say we were lovers good friends would have worked and that's what I told her I mean I could have gone and told her the truth I could have said you kidnapped me" I said

"Well you didn't and if you had I would have made you regret it and you would have been servilely punished and as I said before I don't need to explain my actions to you" he said staring down at me with an intense glare

"Don't give me that again" I said poking him in the chest

He looked at me his eyes not leaving mine

"Well, well could this be a lover's quarrel I wouldn't have expected you to fall for so quickly although I definitely see the attraction she's quite the looker"

I broke my gaze away from hibari looking for the owner of the voice

When I did what I saw made my blood freeze to the bone

For there stood my boss, smirk on his face and cuffs wrapped around his wrists the middle chain clearly snapped letting him have free movement of his hands

A gasp left my throat as I took a step back

"I would have made her mine if you hadn't come to get her" he lunged at me I was so shocked that I didn't move and his hand came to grab at my chin "she would have caught a nice price to even though she would have been less.." at that I pushed him away with a punch to the face

I wiped at my chin my face twisted in disgust

"Don't touch me, you bastard" I said glaring at him

A hand came in front of me pushing me back, I looked up to find hibari standing in front of me his suit clad body blocking my view

"Weren't you taken into custody, how exactly did you escape?" he said his voice dangerously low

I heard my ex- boss laugh

"That's for me to know and for you to never to find out" he said giving a wiry smirk

Hibari gave no response instead he grabbed his metal tonfa's placing himself in a fighting stance

"Enough chit chat, I'll bite you to death" hibari said lunging forward sticking at my ex-bosses head sending him to the ground with a large thud

Hibari knelt down his knee resting on top of his body to hold him firmly to the ground as he grabbed his hands bringing them behind his back before placing another set of handcuffs on his wrist above the other ones

"Setsu, call the office and tell them we have Mr Yoshirono in custody and that we request some assistance" he said his eyes serious and un-wavering

"Yes" I said as I reached into my pocket my hand slightly shaking as I dialled the main offices phone number, I carefully repeated what hibari had told me to say and gave them the address of the street we were on

And in a mere millisecond I realized that he must have been making his way to my house which means he was after me, he didn't know I moved he didn't know touko was there, what would have happened to touko if he had gone there I didn't even want to think about it .

The thought rang in my head as I heard the sound of the police sirens coming down the street

He was after me

He broke out of jail to get me

I looked down my hands were shaking I placed them on my shoulders hugging myself trying to stop shaking only to find my whole body was shaking

I had been through worse than this so why was I shaking

I jumped feeling a hand clasp over mine

I turned to find Kazuma staring down at me his eyes soft

I was suddenly pulled his arms wrapping around me in a hug his hand ran through my hair in a soothing motion

"it' all right it over, he's gone, he won't hurt you or anybody else got it" Kazuma said his breath tickling my ear

I nodded a small smile gracing my face, he was so nice even though I didn't really need comforting it was nice to have someone there anyway

"Thank you Kazuma" I said pushing him away slightly so I could look at him rather than facing his broad chest giving him a small smile

"You're welcome" he said giving me a smile before his face moving in closer to mine his lips hovering over mine and his breath fanning out over my face

I turned away my hands pushing at his shoulders pushing him away as I walked back before giving him a small nod of the head and a weak smile and a small thank you before making my way over to hibari, a few officers surrounding him

"Uh….hibari" I said quietly as I approached

All the officer's heads turned to look at me a smile gracing all of their faces

One of the officers patted him on the back

"I'll leave you to it" one of them said giving a wink towards hibari

I watched the officers leave before I moved forward placing myself in front of him

"Thank you" I said my voice just above a whisper

He looked at me a small smirk on his face

"Sorry what was that, I couldn't hear you" he said his voice clearly amused

I glared at him

How dare he mock me? Here I am thanking him and all he can do is tease me about it I swear this man will probably be the death of me

"I said thank you" I said giving him a sharp glare

He smirk became wider

"See the wasn't so hard now was it?" he said his eye brow raising

I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything

I mean I didn't even have to thank him I could have easily handled the situation myself but he just had to go and but in and save the day not like he was anyway he just wanted to show off

"Hibari, nice job on that one, you saved us there I's sure the branch who lost him will be very grateful" one of the chiefs said giving hibari a pat on the back

The chiefs eye wondered landing on my a smile gracing his features

"And this must be your lovely partner; I've heard what happened during the hostage situation quite the fighter I was told " he said giving a chuckle

I gave a small tip of the head

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Setsu Mihara" I said my head raising from its bow tilting up so I could properly look him in the eye

"It's nice to meet you to, and may I say what a lovely name you have" he said his smile broadening

I gave a small smile back before I felt a hand tap my shoulder i looked up to find hibari staring down at me his face as blank and un-expressive as always

"I think it's time we leave" he said his voice monotone

I nodded turning back to the officer

"If you'll excuse us we must be on are way" I said giving a small bow

"Of course, I hope to see you to again" he said giving another smile

I gave a small nod of my head before turning and following hibari who had already started walking away, I quickened m y pace so that I walked right beside him

"Why didn't you say goodbye, that's so rude I don't care who you are what you work or do but its common knowledge to at least say goodbye or excuse yourself, I at least thought you possessed some manners but clearly I am wrong" I said my face turning into a frown

I got no response for a few seconds and thought that once again I was going to be brushed off and told that he didn't need to explain his actions to me because I was nothing but a herbivore

"it seems as if you had it sorted and I can tell you now he had little interest in what I was doing, for he was a little preoccupied" he said his eyes still trained forward and unmoving

I didn't say anything, his explanation clear and true

"And just for the record I do have manners but I only let them slip when I deem it appropriate" he said putting an end to the conversation which left us in silence on the way back to the hideout

We finally arrived back and I guessed by the sun setting it was around 5 in the afternoon we walked silently through the halls, we finally came to my room

"I'll think I'll head to bed it's been a long day and I need some rest" I said giving a weak smile in hibari's direction

He looked at me before saying "are you going to have something to eat"

I shook my head, no, before I gave a weak goodbye opening my door and letting myself in closing behind me with a small click

I walked over to my bed not even bothering to change just flipping the sets before lying down and throwing them over my body then calmly drifting off into a deep sleep the weight from today finally catching hold of me.

**I hope you liked it please feel free to message or review it would be much appreciated and if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me in a message**


	12. New Mission

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR THE CHARACTER HIBARI THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATOR**

**Hey my fellow reader here is the 12 instalment of my story: My Captor I hope you all enjoy it I did this on a bit of writers block so I hope it's not too bad, please feel free to review in fact I would really appreciate it, it makes my day and inspires me to keep writing this story your reviews are the fruit of this story and it couldn't survive without all you wonderful readers, I would like so much to thank you for all of your support and I apologize if I take a long time to update you know year 11 and all that :D**

I woke up my eyes feeling heavy my whole body ached as if I had been in a major accident I slowly raised myself so I was in a sitting position the events of the other day now coming back to me a shiver running up my spine, I grimaced remembering the way I had treated hibari suddenly I felt bad he had helped me even though I hadn't asked for it _and well I didn't think I needed it_ but I had still treated him like dirt

I tossed my sheets away from me swinging off of my bed and onto the floor, I walked over to my closet taking out my uniform which was neatly pressed and ready for me to just go put on.

I quickly tossed on my uniform before heading out of my room shutting the door behind be I was met with a blue clad chest, I looked up finding hibari looking down at me his usual plain expression covering his face. I felt a twinge of guilt pull at my stomach as I once again realised that I had not properly thanked him for what he did.

I swallowed hard pushing down the guilt and summoning up the courage to thank him, I took a deep breath through my nose now feeling fully ready to express my thanks to the man who was staring at me with no expression on his face, hiding any emotion he may have felt.

"Hibari….I…ah… I wanted to thank you for yesterday, I really appreciated it" I said my throat feeling tight my eyes slightly straying around from his cloudy grey ones that glistened when the light hit them.

I heard him his usual one sound response which consisted of a simple grunt leaving his lips

I gave a small inaudible sigh as I looked down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen my stomach giving a light growl as I thought about food, I gave a quick glance to Hibari nodding my head slightly before I took as step towards my destinations, hibari following close behind his footsteps barely audible proving how well trained a Mafia he was.

I went into the kitchen quickly grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl before unpeeling it and sticking it in my mouth my taste buds and my stomach jumped in glee at finally have some food, I also grabbed some bread placing in the toaster and then sitting down at the table giving a quick good morning to Kusakabe he gave me a quick reply and a smile before he went back to reading the paper that sat on the table before him.

Hibari sat down at the table as soon as my toast popped out of the toaster I took a quick glance at him before getting up and taking out my toast before spreading some butter and jam on the top, placing it on a plate and sitting back down. Silence was all that filled the room the simple sounds of eating and clanking of cups and plates on the tables surface being the only sound that sat between the three of us.

I finished my breakfast and stood up from the tables and took a quick glance at Kusakabe before my eyes trailed over to hibari who's eyes where focused on his food and didn't seem to even notice that I had stood up.

I cleared my throat trying to grab his attention but to no avail, so instead I decided to try a different approach.

"Hibari, I'm going to head out, see ya" I said before giving a quick bow signalling my leave.

I had only just reached the door when a hand grabbed at my wrist; I looked up to find hibari his breath fanning over the back of my neck and my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the close proximity of our faces.

"What's wrong" I asked my brows furrowing in confusion at his sudden actions

He shook his head giving no answer but instead turned and looked at the door before opening it and passing by me through the door seemingly disappearing through although I knew he was on the other side, I sighed once again at not getting an answer as usual and walked through the door closing it behind me, I was a little shocked to see hibari standing there waiting for me instead of already having walked off

_He's acting strange, I wonder why?_

His deep voice practically made me jump when it reached my ears

"Should we go or are you just going to stand there and stare off into space like the airhead you are" he said his lips tilting in a slight smirk when he saw my angered reaction

I gave a huff before speeding walking away from him making my way to our job

I heard him give a deep chuckle his longs legs making it easy for him to quickly catch up to me, we walked steadily a calm silence between us the sound of me heeled boots clicking against the pavement evident.

We had finally reached the building that I was so used to now, the job I felt safe at, the one job where I actually felt that I was worth something and was actually important in the Job I did. And I owed this all to one person, the person who stood next to me, the one who showed less emotion than a rock, and the one who was handsome enough that he could turn most women's heads and make them ogle at him and the one who was there when I needed him (although I would hate to admit it)

My thoughts came to a grinding halt when I recapped what I had just thought _handsome _had I actually thought that, there no way in hell, he's cold as a rock, he barely talks to me and he acts like I'm some sort of parasite. Although I had to admit when you actually had a closer look at him he was quite handsome, dark eyes, pale but slightly dark skin that contrasted with his dark midnight black hair that fell into his eyes, tall and well-built form.

I shook my head shaking away those thoughts my cheeks where hot and I mentally slapped myself for ever diving into that one

I looked to my side only to let a squeak leave my lips when I came face to face with Hibari's chest, my cheeks heating up even more when my previous thoughts now coming back to me, I stepped back a little distancing myself.

"You scared me" I said putting a hand to my chest and giving a sigh

I heard a faint word leave his lips but I wasn't able to catch it because his voice had been more of a whisper and I could barely hear it, to me it just sounding like a breath leaving his lips

He grabbed my arm "Come on" he said as he walked up the stairs dragging me close behind him

Once we had swiped our card signalizing that we had signed in for the day, we were told to go meet on of the head officers and get our latest Job off of that where we went the walk there silent as always when we had finally reached the door hibari gave a light nock and we were summoned inside.

Once inside the room my eyes travelled around taking in the surroundings, they finally landed on the desk that stood before a window stacks of paper filling up its surface, a women sat at the table signing the papers one by one and then placing them in different piles once she was finished

She looked up after she placed the paper she was signing when we came in onto one of the many piles a smile gracing her face as she looked over both of us, but I noticed her eyes stopping on hibari giving in a head to toe once over, a glint appearing in her eyes and a smirk playing at her lips.

_Ha, she's checking him out _I thought to myself as I glanced between the two of them, one of my eyebrows raised finding this situation intriguing, I mentally chuckled but was brought out of my thoughts when she cleared her throat

"You two must be Hibari Kyoya and Setsu Mihara am I correct" she said a smile on her lips

We nodded in unison answering her question

She nodded grabbing a file on her desk before getting up and walking over to hibari her eyes where focused on him they were half lidded and a smirk played on her lips as she once again looked him over obviously now having a better look, I mentally scoffed she acted like I didn't even exist and ogled at my partner in front of me

I frowned slightly, but quickly shock it off what was I thinking I was acting like some jealous girlfriend

I watched as she handed the file over to hibari her eyes looked up at him her hand lingering after she had given him the file

Hibari opened the file his eyes scanning over the contents in front of him his facial expression serious and unwavering , he turned to me and it seemed that for the first time except when she asked my name that the female officer had noticed my existence a small frown crossing her feature as she gave me a ridiculing once over

Hibari handed me the open file and I read the contents my eyes going slightly wide as I read the mission before me

We were to go undercover in a city that was right now known for the kidnappings of women who once they were taken hadn't been seen or heard from again and well most of the cases ended the same way with the body being found, all had the same thing happen to them it made me cringe just thinking about it

I looked over to hibari and then back to the file that rested in between my fingers

_We were to catch this person; we are able to prevent something like this happening again_

I felt happy because this is the sort of work I had always wanted to do and right now I was doing it, I had been able to do it when those poor innocent people had been taken hostage and we were able to set them free and put the people who did it to them behind bars and away from society, so they could never do it again and now I got the chance to help fellow female to stop this horrible monster, but the main question in my mind is just what exactly we were going to be doing and how we were going to catch him.

"Well I think I should explain the full details of this mission" the woman said giving a sad sigh when she moved away from Hibari and back to her seat obviously disappointed that she wasn't getting a reaction from him

I mentally laughed

"Yes please do" Hibari's voice suddenly said taking a seat in one of the chairs that was placed in front of her desk

He looked back at me his eyes telling me to follow him so I did quickly sitting down beside him

She took a quick glance at me her eyes slitted in a slight glare before beginning

"Well you already know who you'll be going after, you two are required to make your way to the city in question and you are to lure him out, Setsu that where you come in" she said glancing at me, I gave her a confused look but before I could say anything she cut me off "You will act as bait to lure him out, Hibari will be your back up but a matter of safety he will also be obliged to act as your lover, for it seems that, that's out killers favourite pray" she said once again giving me a glare that seemed to slip Hibari's notice

_Lover? I had to play his lover?_

I went to say something but was stopped when she cut in once again

"You two will leave tomorrow a set of "costumes" have been arranged for you" she said gesturing over to a pair of suite cases

"I wish you to luck" she said giving a fake smile to me before she once again gave a flirting smile toward Hibari

Hibari and I bowed dismissing ourselves before taking our suite cases and heading out the door and heading back home because she told us that we should go home and prepare for tomorrow and that there was no point to having us here

_This is going to be one interesting mission_

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, please review :D I will write and post my next chapter at my earliest convenience, please feel free to message me about any ideas you may have for the next few chapters for right now I has a small case of writers block :D thank you my wonderful readers**


	13. Mission part 1

**Hey, my fellow readers I would like to once again thank you for your support and would like to ask of you that you help me gain 50 or more reviews for this story which would make me really happy 100 would be awesome and epic but we don't have to do that straight away :D and I would love you for it :D and as a gift for 100 I will try and release two chapters at the same time :D I would also love for you to follow me on twitter /#!/shanachan101 where I may release sneak peeks of up-coming chapters and for all of my readers who are artist I would love some fan art of them if you can :D I know I'm going to give it a go but I am not too good. Although I do warn you some random things may also be posted on my twitter :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to help me gain reviews and I would love to have messages from you all and twitter would be awesome :D**

We woke early in the morning so we could make our way to the airport to get to our destination where are mission would begin as soon as our plane lifted but I had a feeling that our 'act' would start sooner than that, and I can tell you right now that I was already starting to feel uneasy I mean we had to act as lovers that meant we had to act close, it meant I had to act like I was in love with hibari.

Hibari….

I didn't even think about that now that we were lovers I had to call him by his first name and he had to call me by mine

Kissing…..

I would probably ….. No scratch that I would have to kiss him if we were to make this convincing I shivered at the thought my hand trailing up to my mouth my fingers gliding over my lips as I thought about it also remembering the kiss that I had with Kazuma shaking my head I cleared all the thoughts out of my head only to realize that we had arrived at the airport.

I looked over to hibari who seemed as calm as ever I looked around people buzzing here and there the noise echoing off the walls and bouncing back reaching my ears the airport seemed like a hive of bees that where to busy working to stop and say hello.

I noticed hibari move from the corner of my eye his hand delved deep into his pocket obviously looking for something that he had placed in there, I continued to watch out the corner of my eye to notice that he had pulled out a black box black velvet covered it making it shine when the light hit it.

It looked like a wedding ring box but I thought better of it and quickly looked away when I realized that his attention was turning to me

"Setsu" I heard the familiar voice ring through my ears

I finally realized that Hibari was calling me I was obviously not expecting him to call me by my name so I didn't respond as fast as I would have and hibari didn't look too happy about that fact.

"What is it Kyoya" I said looking up at him turning to face him

He grabbed my left hand and I felt something cold slip onto my ring finger I looked down to find a simple cold wedding ring with a purple stone attached to it, I lifted it up to my eyes to take a closer look at the ring I noticed that there were engravings of clouds covering its surface.

My eyes widened and I looked up at Hibari in shock and then back down at the ring my voice seemingly lost.

He held up his hand to show a similar ring on his finger it was a simple band that was also decorated with clouds

"We have to make this look believable so I got these last night" he said his eyes looking down into mine.

I nodded my voice still not coming out; I looked back down to the ring on my finger admiring the workmen ship the ring was beautiful

I finally found my voice "Thank you" I said my voice weak as my eyes still stayed glued to the ring

I heard hibari give a small grunt

"Come on Setsu dear, let's go before the plane leaves" he said his arm snaking around my waist giving me a little shove from behind the action almost making me jump ten feet in the air.

I looked up at him a confused look on my face, but he just looked at me blowing it off and continued walking till we made our way to the gate that lead to our plane, we gave our tickets to the attendant she gave us a warm smile handing them back and ushered us inside the gate.

We made it to the plane and took our seats Hibari took the seat by the window which I was a little disappointed about but I decided against saying anything and just took my seat next to him.

I looked over to him aiming at starting some sort of conversation but instead I was met with a napping hibari, I pouted and turned back around my back hitting my seat as I looked around trying to find something that would keep me entertained while Hibari was sleeping.

I heard a hello come from beside me and I looked to my left to find a woman sitting beside me a smile on her features

"I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger, are you newlyweds" she said her eyes trailing down to the ring on my finger

I gave a smile and nodded

"Yes we are thank you" I said my eyes taking a quick glance at the ring on my finger

"It's a beautiful ring, and is that your husband" she said glancing over to Hibari

I nodded taking a quick glance to Hibari

"Yes he is" I said giving a smile

"Well you are very luck, he is quite handsome" she said giving a wink

I felt my cheeks heat up

"Yes, indeed he is, I am very lucky" I said sounding happier than I had intended

I felt something stir beside me and I froze

I looked to find hibari his eyes locking with mine, his gaze tore from mine to the woman I was talking to

"Oh Kyoya, your awake" I said, this brought his attention back to me and what I saw next shocked me and would probably continue to haunt me forever

Hibari was smiling, he was smiling actually smiling!

"Ah so the husband awakes, what an adoring look I can tell you two are going to be happy together" the woman said snapping me back into reality and away from the shock I had just received

"Thank you, I was just thinking that myself" Hibari said wrapping his arm around my waist and smiling at the women

She smiled in return and returned back to what she was doing previously which was reading the book that I hadn't noticed sitting in her lap.

The plane ride was long and tedious and I didn't do much else except sit there or talk to the women who I had found out who's name was Mai or watch the movies that where playing and hibari did nothing but sleep the trip away which is something I wish I could have done, I had never been able to sleep on planes.

We had finally arrived at our destination and we were making our way to our hotel when we made it there my jaw dropped to the floor, number one it was huge, which was expected but it was amazing and everything looked so expensive.

We signed in and we were given our keys and room number, once we made it their I swore I nearly had a heart attack the room was massive and the furniture looked expensive

I stopped abruptly when I caught site of the bed, yes the bed as in one as in sleeping in the same bed!

Hibari saw my expression and I heard him give a deep chuckle

"What? Where meant to be married therefore this is required to make it convincing" he said slight amusement etched into his voice

"You're kidding right, we don't need to sleep in the same bed I mean it's not as if our target is going to check if where sleeping in the same bed" I said my voice slightly shaky

"that is where your wrong" Hibari said dropping his suite case by the bed and beginning to unpack essential things before I could say anything he cut me off "you forget that people work here, and people do talk so imagine if our target over heard them talking about the strange married couple that sleep in different beds" he said finishing his eyes meeting mine his brow raised

I stopped thinking about it realising what he said was true and that it could definitely be a possibility but that didn't it made the situation any better I still had to share a bed with probably the coldest person in the world.

I sighed making my way over to the opposite side of the bed unzipping my suitcase and pulling contents out of it, I continued to do so until I got underneath all the basic stuff and to the clothes

I froze, my eyes trailing over the clothes that had been provided for me

Short skimpy attire had been provided as well as varies other pieces of clothing, I reached in pulling out a dress that had a long slit down its side which would reveal the length of my leg I also notice the deep plunge at the front of the dress and I felt my eyebrow twitch

"Is….THIS… really necessary" I said giving it another once over

I heard Hibari chuckle, I looked up at him over the piece of clothing

"Of course it is, after all you have to grab attention" he said, I looked at him sighing once again he had answered my question in a way that made me feel stupid

I sighed and continued unpacking placing the clothes in the draws that where placed by the bed side and placing other things such as make-up and toiletries in the bathroom. Once I was done I placed myself on the bed a large sigh leaving my lips at hitting the comfort that lay beneath me.

I felt the bed shift and sink beside me and realised that Hibari to had taken the spot next to me I heard a light sigh leave his lips and I opened one of my eyes to look at him, his hand was thrown over his eyes his head was tilted slightly and part of his body was hanging off the bed. I thought for a minute and braced myself before I decided to speak.

"So what are we going to know Kyoya?" I said sitting up as I did so, still not used to calling him by his first name

I saw him look at me from underneath his arm, he gave a sigh before sitting up which brought his face and his body close to mine which made a shiver go up my spine and I backed away slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

But I was stopped by a hand placing its self on the back of my neck which brought me forward and even closer to his face than I was before, his other hand came and placed it's self under my chin tilting it up to my eyes met his.

My eyes searched his looking for an answer to his actions but before I could even ask or react his head dipped down and his lips placed themselves on mine.

My eyes widened in shock and I placed my hands on his chest to pull him away but my attempt failed because he just pulled me even closer, he leaned in more making the kiss deeper and I felt my eyes start to close and I decided to give up and just go with it knowing that we would have to do this anyway, but I also found myself quite enjoying it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my back hit the bed and I felt his hand go under the hem of my shirt and I gasped, which was a bad idea because as soon as the gasp left my lips he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I was so shocked that I didn't notice that someone had entered the room until I heard a gasp come from the door, which made us both pull back, hibari sat up and looked to the direction of the noise and I followed noticing a young woman who's hand was placed over her mouth in shock her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

" I am soo sorry I didn't mean to intrude I knocked and I didn't hear anything so I decided to see if you were in, I was sent her to see if everything was to your liking, I had no.. Idea… I'm soo sorry" she said bowing rapidly.

I gave a small chuckle which brought hibari's attention to me he gave me a once over his brow raised and gave a small smirk before returning his gaze to the women who was still sprouting apologies and bowing in forgiveness.

Hibari raised his hand his voice coming out sounding a little huskier than normal "it's alright we were just about to head out, and the room is perfect thank you" he said a smile gracing his features shocking me for a second time

_I don't know how many more of those I can take_

That answer seemed to have satisfied the woman and she gave us a package that I hadn't noticed she was carrying which contained an array of simple items like tea and soap and also a do not disturb sign which made me laugh and think that it would have been a whole lot more helpful if we had it before.

The woman left with a smile and thanked us once again

I looked at hibari my eyebrow raised questioning his earlier statement

"Get ready and fix yourself up, were going out" Hibari said simply giving me a once over before heading to the bathroom

I got up off the bed and stoped when I saw the reflection of myself in the mirror my hair and clothes were dishevelled and messed up and my lip stick was smeared due to the kiss, I gave a sigh and fixed my clothing and my hair, I heard the bathroom door open and hibari emerged in a suite a purple shirt underneath, I felt my cheeks flush but I turned away quickly enough to not be suspicious and went into the draws and pulled at the dress that I had been looking at beforehand and made my way to the bathroom to get changed.

I emerged minutes later grabbing Hibari's attention when I closed the door behind me

"Ready" I said slinging the small handbag over my shoulder

Hibari nodded before heading to the door ushering me for me to follow

We had gotten into the car and drove for about thirty minuted before we arrived at a restaurant we went in and we were ushered to our seats, we ordered our food and ate quietly having little to no conversation at all once we were done we went back to the car and back to the hotel where we made our way to our room and got changed before we headed to bed which led to another surprise kiss before hibari fell asleep leaving me to my thoughts before I to feel into a deep slumber my last thoughts being about the day and the many more days that were sure to come.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it :D please review and don't forget to check me out on twitter :D**


	14. Mission part 2

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS! thank you for once again coming to read my story if there are any :/ because lately I don't know I mean on about average I get 1 review each chapter and that's not including the people I personally know so sometimes it's none so I would love to know if you guys are still out there and are enjoying the story that I write because you are the ones I write it for :D trust me reviews are the life line of this story so keep it alive ! And once again thank you for reading and I apologize for the slow update I have had many assignments **

**I would like to dedicate this particular chapter to my dear friend Thre3 for reading this .net/u/3369937/Thre3 **

I woke up and found myself facing a set of collar bones I looked down I moved my hands finding that they were placed against a broad chest, I looked up to find Hibari sleeping soundly and I went to move away but found I was restrained by a pair of arms that where wrapped around my waist preventing me from escaping.

I started to panic thinking about what I should do and thinking about the consequences if hibari found me like this staring at him in this position, I decided to close my eyes and pretend I was asleep until hibari woke up which seemed like the most sensible thing to do.

I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing to make it sound as if I was asleep, I felt hibari stir his hands gripping at my pyjamas and then loosening I heard him grunt and I felt his head move to look down at me.

I felt one hand unwrap itself from around my waist before running itself through a stand of my hair and lightly down my cheek and then it placed itself on my shoulder and shook me lightly, Hibari's voice rang through my ears

"Setsu, Setsu wake up" I heard him say and I scrunched my eyes before opening them

"Huh, what time is it" I said my voice light making me sound as if I had only just woken and not a moment before hand

I heard a small chuckle

"It's 7:30 time to get up were going into town today" Hibari said unwrapping his other arm from around my waist and raising himself up of the bed before fully getting off grabbing clothes from the draw he then headed to the bathroom

"I'll be out in a minute" he said closing the door behind him

I shivered noticing how cold it really was after Hibari had left, I realized how warm Hibari had been and found myself sort of missing it, I shook my head this was not the time to be thinking about that I had to focus we were here to catch a killer not have a great holiday.

I got out of bed knelling down by the draws rummaging through them trying to find an outfit that would be suitable for just a day out in town, which was harder than I thought most of the clothes where something you wore out to dinner in fact all of the clothes where that type.

I decided on something that was less flashy than the others and sat down on the bed and waited for Hibari to come out of the bathroom.

He finally came out minutes later,I gave him a quick smile before going into the bathroom and remerging minutes later to find Hibari waiting at the entrance to our room

"Coming" he said his voice monotone

I nodded and grabbing the handbag that I had placed on the draws last night, swinging it over my shoulder before making my way over to Hibari

We went out of the hotel and we were now walking down the street, I noticed that practically every group of females we walked past stoped to stare at Hibari and of course I had to act like a wife so I latched onto his arm and gave them the most jealous glare that I could. I noticed that Hibari to was giving a dangerous glare from time to time and I couldn't think of why until I noticed a guy giving me the once over check out and it clicked that he too was acting like the possessive husband whose wife grabbed to much attention for his liking.

I chuckled and decided to have a little fun

"Dear why do you have such a scary face" I sad as I reached up my hand and stroked it down the side of his cheek giving him a playful confused look

He smirked, obviously getting where I was going with this

I let out a gasp as he placed his arm around my waist and pulled my flush against him, I let out a giggle giving a quick glance to the people around us noticing the glares that where sent to us by the men and women who walked past

"Because dear you draw to much attention, and I don't particularly like other looking at what mine, but oh well it's not like they get to see the side I see at night in the enthrals of pleasure" he said rubbing his face up against my cheek making me flush slightly saying the last part as if he was whispering but loud enough that those who walked by could have heard, I took this as a chance to whisper in his ear

"I didn't expect you to be so good at this" I said giving a light chuckle wrapping my hands around his waist

I felt his breath tickle my ear making a shiver run up my spine

"I could say the same for you" he said also giving a deep chuckle of his own before his head descended down and for the third time during this trip, his lips found mine and I found ourselves kissing, and as usual it felt surreal and as crazy as ever but I knew we had to make this look as real as possible and that this was part of my duty and that I would just have to live with it, but hey it wasn't exactly like it was all bad.

I quickly pushed those thoughts away realizing what I was thinking.

We pulled away when we heard a slight cough; I turned to see a man who looked to be about Hibari's age maybe a little older standing before us

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem sir" Hibari said his voice calm and collected his steal gaze focused on the man in front of him

"No not at all, I was just noticing the ring on your fingers, you are married?" he said looking down to the rings on our fingers

"Yes, and?" Hibari said his eyebrow rose in obvious suspicion on the man

"Oh uh you just seem young is all, and you're here so I'm guessing this is a honeymoon of sorts after all this is a popular place for that type of thing" he said giving a chuckle obviously realizing that he sounded stupid, well at least I think he sounded stupid I mean we aren't even that young for crying out loud

"Yes in fact we are on are honeymoon and forgive my rudeness, although I wasn't the rude one in the first place but you just interrupted personal time with my wife" he said his voice cold and his gaze as cold as ice

I saw the man slightly smirk before his eyes widened in what I noticed as fake surprise and fear, hibari obviously noticed this because I noticed the slight tip of his lips at the man's actions, although knowing Hibari that could just be his huge ego getting a nice boost.

_Not that it needed it_

"Oh yes I apologize, how rude of me" he said looking from Hibari to me a smirk appearing on his features as he took a step towards me, grabbing my hand and bending down to place a kiss on its surface, I also felt him slip something into my hand

"I apologize my dear from taking you away from your husband, have a pleasant day and may you be happy together" he said looking to both me and Hibari as he ushered the last part out before heading off behind us

I watched him until he disappeared from my sight before I opened my hand to find a slip of paper in-between my fingers

I looked to Hibari and he took a step toward me looking over my shoulder and down to the piece of paper that rested in my hand

"Well are you just going to sit there, or are you going to read it because if you're not than I will" Hibari said going to reach for the paper but I pulled it away giving him a glare

I opened up the paper my eyes glancing over its contents

_Hello_

_My name is sho I noticed you the moment you stepped into this little city of ours, I also noticed that husband of yours and I was wondering if you would like to leave you man for one night to have a night of fun with me, if so then meet me ….._

I read on and then showed the note to hibari I watched as his eyes scanned the note is lips tilting upwards in a smirk

"I think we just found our culprit" hibari said placing the note back in my hands and then slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me along with him as he started to walk once again, l looked at him slightly confused but shrugged it off and followed him.

We continued to walk and look at things in town going to this store and that store we stopped to have lunch at a restaurant after that we just headed back to the hotel, the walk to the hotel but as soon as Hibari closed the door behind him after we reached our room his gaze landed on mine and a smirk appeared on his lips

And for what was probably the hundredth time since we got here I gave him a raised eyebrow and a confused look

He walked past me towards the draws that where on my side of the bed, I heard him open one and I could tell that he was rummaging through it, seconds later he turned to me and chucked what looked like clothing toward me which was confirmed when I caught it that it in fact was clothing and it wasn't exactly of the modest kind.

I looked up at him and back to the clothing that was in my hands

"What is this for?" I said giving him a slight glare as I jerked the clothing that was in my hands

"that is for tonight, you are to wear that when you go to see that man we encountered earlier today he seems like a prime suspect so we move fast or we may not get a chance at all" he said turning back to face me his eyes steady his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at me.

I sighed

"Right I get it, I'll go get ready" I said turning and making my way to the bathroom

I emerged later in a blood red dress with a long slit on the left side that reached up to my thigh, I looked to Hibari who was in his usual attire his head bent down scanning over some paper, not even bothering to look up when I came out.

I walked over to my side of the bed grabbing things that I needed of the bed side draws I placed them in my hand bag slinging it over my shoulder giving a quick glance to Hibari before I headed to the door.

It was this action that finally caught Hibari's attention, I saw his eyes glide for a spilt second taking in my appearance, he then placed the papers down on the bed rising himself off it and making his way over to where I was placing an object into my hand I looked down to find a set of earrings I looked up at him confused.

"Those earrings give off a signal and will alert me if and when you need backup, all you have to do is press down hard on the right earing and it will send a signal through to me, got it?" he said his tone serious showing the importance of this information

I nodded, putting the earrings on and giving Hibari on last look before I opened the door and let myself out making my way to my next destination which would determine whether or not this mission ended or if we would have to stay longer or completely ruin the mission all together

**THANK YOU FOR READING, I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to review**


	15. Mission part 3 End

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS and thank you for once again coming to read my next instalment of my ; My captor story, I hope you enjoy it and I would like to inform you that it may be a considerable amount of time before I update due to the upcoming exams and the impending doom that follows them so I hope this will suffice and that it is to your liking, I will update as soon as possible**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all you reviews out there, and especially squealing fangirl and Thre3 you guys are awesome :D**

My heels clicked along the road as I walked along the street making my way to my targets apartment my breathing was a little uneven as the situation played in my head, here I was about to walk into a strangers apartment on my own not fully prepared and not knowing what might await me when I walked through the doors.

After at least forty minutes of walking I had reached my destination it was a small simple house that you saw everyday it matched with the other houses on the street. I took a deep breath before taking my first steps inside the small gate that was in front of the house.

When I reached the door I gave a light know I waited a minute or two before I knocked again only louder this time making my presence known to the person whom I knew was inside. I heard the shuffling of footsteps from behind the door followed by the clinging of keys and the unmistakable sound of a door unlocking. The door opened staying only slightly ajar due to the door chain that rested on its outskirts the familiar face of the man that we had run into earlier that day appearing between the cracks.

A smile graced his features as he caught sight of my, he closed the door and the sound of the door chain been taken out and falling against the door sounded through the wood surface before the door opened fully to show the full figure of the man. His frame taller than mine but it didn't compare to the tall frame of hibari that I was used to and there for the man in front of me was less than as intimidating than what he would have been had his frame been taller than or the same as Hibari who when I had first seen his taller frame made me feel a little insecure.

"I'm glad you came" his ruff voice said there was a tone in his voice that made unpleasant shudders run up and down my spine and made me want to turn tail and run back to the streets and back into the hotel room with the person I knew would have my back even though it didn't exactly suite him, I mentally laughed at my last thought which made me feel a bit more easy and relaxed.

I evened out my breathing giving show a small smile

"Well then, come in dear" he said stepping aside to let me in to the house

I walked in turning to him to give him another weak smile before fully entering the house, I heard him close the door behind me as well as the door locking and the door chain being placed into its holder, I gave a small gulp standing just beyond the door waiting for him to catch up to my position.

I heard his footsteps behind me and his arm slinked around my waist pulling me close to him and he guided me through the house until we made our way to what seemed like the living room, it was bare, with a simple table and couch and a plain rug covering the wood floor.

He continued to guide me over to the couch before letting go of my waist and moving over to the other side of the couch before sitting down, his arm moved gesturing to the couch.

"Come, sit" he said giving a smile that I could only see as something twisted and sinister.

I nodded sitting down on the couch opposite Sho, I felt his eyes on me and I felt like turning away because of the sick feeling that settled in my stomach because of it, I saw his eye flick to the ring on my finger and to feign awkwardness at his stare I fiddled with it.

He suddenly moved the couch sinking at his movement as he made his way over to me so he was directly in front of me sightly hovering over me his breath tickling my face; I went to shy away but stopped myself.

"Why don't you take that silly thing of, after all you're here aren't you, you don't need a silly trinket from that man now do you" he said his hand placing itself over mine his fingers grabbing the ring that rested on my finger. He slipped the ring of placing it on the small set of draws that where placed beside the couch.

My mouth opened and closed in a failed protest which was quickly and promptly cut off when Sho placed his lips on mine, I violently went to pull away but was stopped by the hand that was placed on the back of my head pulling me toward the him not letting me escape, his hand wrapped around my waist bringing me even closer to him, my hands where against his chest from my failed attempt to get away from him.

He lifted my slightly placing my fully on the couch so I was lying down leaving me trapped beneath him, I moved my hand trying to get to my earrings to set off the device that was within them that would allow hibari to know my location. But it was a failed attempt because of the position his arms trapped my and it was hard to move enough to get to what I wanted.

I struggled trying to get away but once again it was a failed attempt, I felt a sickening feeling lie deep within my stomach that made me want to curl up and die somewhere, it didn't feel right it was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Hibari. I gave up trying to struggle my body going limp as I laid there like a dead fish letting Sho kiss me I felt tears brim my eyes I just wanted to cry I wanted to get out of here but Sho was to strong and my position wasn't exactly the best.

It was then that an idea popped into my head, I had been fighting with the upper part of my body I hadn't even thought about using the lower half to get out of this stupid mess, I lifted my knee with as much force as I possibly could kicking Sho in the crotch which caused him to recoil and curl in pain, I took this as my chance I got up of the couch running as far as I could my hand bolting up to my earrings and pressing it multiple times somehow hopping that that would tell hibari I desperately needed his help.

I found the bathroom quickly running into it before locking the door behind me trying to keep him away from me, an awful smell reached my nose and I saw in the reflection of the mirror red stains covering the wall and what I could see of the bath, my eyes widened in shock as I realized that the substance that covered the wall was blood, shakily I forced my legs to move slowly making my way over to the bath where as I drew closer I saw what could only be recognised as the pieces of a human body slowing puzzling themselves and making something full as I finally stood over the bath.

There it lay before my eyes causing tears to rapidly fall out of my eyes, a body of a dead woman barely recognizable from the many cuts and mutilations that had been done to her body, the bath was stained with her blood it was then that I let out a shrill scream.

I heard a large bang followed by the sound of sirens which lead me to believe that Hibari and back up had come to help. The door to the bathroom rattled my eyes franticly moved to look at the door the know turning and twisting rapidly as the person on the other side of the door tried to make their way into the bathroom where I was.

It was then that I heard the unmistaken voice that made my heart beat increase and relief flood my system.

"Setsu, open the door" Hibari's voice ran from the other side, I hurried to the door unlocking it and opening it rapidly throwing myself into his arms as I sobbed into his chest the fright from discovering the body finally taking its toll on me.

I realised that I probably looked like a stupid helpless herbivore to him but right now I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around him tighter still sobbing lightly trying to get it out of my system, I felt his arms wrap around me embracing me which shocked me but I shrugged it off, I sat there for a few more moments and I finally calmed down my sobs quietening and slowing down till they finally came to a full stop.

I looked up at Hibari giving him a weak smile

"I think I'm ok now, sorry" I said wiping at my eyes that where sore from the crying, hibari grabbed my shoulders moving me to the side so he could make his way past me, he walked over to the bath tub his eyes glancing over it not even a sigh leaving his lips, I looked over to the bath my hands shaking slightly I turned away my eyes shutting tight as I tried to get the image out of my head.

I was a police officer; I should expect to see the dead

I heard hibari's footsteps his hand placing itself on my shoulder leading me out of the bathroom and into the main part of the house.

He let me go once he had brought me into lounge room where a few police officers scattered around the small room and the rest of the house. I looked over to the set of draws by the couch spotting the ring that hibari had given me for the mission, I walked over to it grabbing it of the table holding it tightly in my hand, holding it to my chest before placing it into my purse poket zipping it up so it wouldn't fall out.

A few minutes later Hibari came out with a group of other officers a body bag placed on a stretcher making their way out of the house, Hibari separating himself from the group making his way over to me.

"Feeling better" he said his voice cold but in a way smooth and calming

I nodded giving him a weak smile

"Yes, I'm ok" I said

"Shall we go then" Hibari said gesturing to the door of the house

I nodded following him as he walked out of the house making his way to a black car, he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket pressing a button making the lights flick signalising the car unlocking. I watched as he walked on the driver's side of the car opening the door looking up at me as he was about to swing himself in.

"Coming?" he said his eye piercing into mine

I nodded quickly making my way over to the car, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat next to Hibari.

"Where did you get the car" I said as I took in the interior of the car

"I got it when we arrived here I thought it would be useful in case of a situation like this, it allows a quick arrival" he said bluntly as he placed the keys into the ignition switch the car roaring to life as he did so

I nodded my mouth making an O shape as I did so before I relaxed into the seat of the car

" I see that makes sense " I said quietly fiddling with the dress as the events of tonight flashed before my eyes my stomach turning, I looked down to my hands to find them shaking I gave a sigh sinking further into the car seat, my eye lids becoming heavy as I closed them falling into a deep sleep…

**Thank you for reading hope to see your reviews and I hope you liked it, it took me a while to write but I got there, I've been suffering from a bit of writers block but then again what writer doesn't :D**

**I would like to thank squealing fangirl for their awesome review that inspired me to right this chapter, KEEPING IT ALIVE !**


	16. Surprise kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or Hibari wish I did lol ;) the only thing I own is the plot line to this story and my OC Setsu**

**HELLO my reader I decided to place a new chapter up it's a bit random so please forgive me I just wanted to do something in honour of Hibari's birthday so: D I hope you like it anyway so please don't forget to review there much appreciated and I would really love to get some more reviews: D so if you're reading this please review.**

I felt my body sway back and forth as I started to regain consciousness the realisation that I had fallen asleep in the car hitting me, I slowly opened my eyes to find the source of what was causing my body to sway knowing that the effect could not be caused by the car.

When I fully opened my eyes I was brought with the image of hibari, his eyes fixed forward as he continued to walk the lights of what I guessed was the hotel roof shingling down brightly on his features making his black hair glisten, I felt my face heat slightly I stirred a little causing Hibari head to turn to look down at me.

His eyes held mine for a couple of seconds not saying a word before he turned to face forward again, we walked for a few more minutes reaching our hotel room, hibari moved me down slightly so that he could unlock the door twisting it open before walking into the room and placing me down on the bed not uttering a word as he walked to the bathroom.

I sat there slightly shocked, wondering what was going on

I jumped at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Hibari stalking out with what looked like an unhappy expression as far as I could tell, I moved back slightly a little fearful of the glint that rested in his eyes as he came over to the bed, he climbed onto the bed his arms placing themselves either side of me trapping me underneath me, his face came over to mine his breath lightly fanning over my face.

"Hibari what…." My sentenced was abruptly cut off by a familiar pair of lips tracing over mine, my eyes widened in shock as it happened my thought running around in circles as I tried to find an answer as to what was happening and why it was happening.

But my thoughts completely flew away as my back hit the bed and the kiss intensified my mind going black from the sensation unlike the sick feeling that I had when Sho had kissed me, I reached my hands up tangling my hands into his hair realizing that this was probably the last time I would ever feel or experience this and to just go with the flow.

I felt hibari's hand trace up my thigh through the slit in the dress, his fingertips dancing lightly over my skin making hot shivers run up and down my spine as he did so. His tongue traced over my lips begging for an entrance into my mouth which to I stubbornly refused, making a moan of frustration leave Hibari's lips, his hand grabbed my leg roughly bringing so that it rested against his hip exposing my thigh more, his hand traced further down my thigh than before making my mouth open in a small gasp, Hibari taking the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I felt his tongue move in my mouth searching every inch of it taking in every detail every crevice leaving no area un-explored, his tongue played with mine asking me to join it, which I gladly accepted my tongue meeting his in a heated dance, Hibari's hands traced up and down my sides taking in every curve and every dip, my own hands tangled in his hair before moving downward over his chest and abdominals taking in every one of his hardly defined muscles proving his strength before making their way slightly underneath his shirt my nails lightly tracing over his stomach a satisfied sound leaving his lips.

Hibari broke the heated kiss his lips descending down my jaw line and slowly down my throat nipping bits of flesh here and there, making small sighs leave my mouth.

"Hibari!" I squeaked when he bit down on one part of my neck, making me flush realizing what I had just done, I felt his lips turn into what I knew was a smirk as he continued his ministrations.

A strong knock at the door made us separate in surprise, Hibari moving back of the bed before sanding up a glare covering his features

"Who is it" he said his voice slightly horse

My face felt hot as I got up of the bed the events of the last few minutes finally coming crashing down in a full realization, I walked behind Hibari making my way to the bathroom hearing the hotel room door open and somebody come in. I closed the door behind me the faint click of the lock going as I locked the door behind me; I walked over to the mirror that rested on the bathroom wall taking in my dishevelled appearance.

My lip stick was smeared well what was left of it, my hair was sticking out in places and it frizzed a little, my cheeks where a rosy pink one of my dress straps had fallen loosely on my shoulder. I sighed turning to the shower twisting the knob for hot water the steam filling the room and caressing my skin. I quickly undressed stepping into the shower the hot water hitting my skin a satisfied sigh leaving my lips my muscles loosening under the heat.

I turned the knobs of a faint squeak coming from it as I did so; I stepped out of the shower drying myself off placing on a pair of shorts and a top that where comfortable enough that I could fall asleep in. I opened the door the steam following me as I made my way out finding Hibari sat on the bed a book in his lap, his long eyelashes falling over his eyes due to his downward look. I felt my face flush slightly images of what had just happened flashing before my eyes, I looked away slightly making my way over to the other side of the bed sitting down beside him, my hands fiddling with my shorts my gaze focused on the bed sheets.

I took a quick glance over to Hibari his gaze still on the book clearly unfazed by the previous events, I went to say something my mouth opening and closing in a failed attempt, I didn't know what to say what do I say? I wanted to ask about why he did what he just did but I couldn't find the words. I decided to leave it shaking the thoughts out of my head getting up and pulling the bed sheets down so I could climb in, I slipped in the bed throwing the sheets over my body closing laying there for a minute or two before I closed my eyes falling into the land of sleep…..

I woke up the next day to find an empty space beside me, I bolted up the sheets pooling on top of my legs that where still under the sheets, I grabbed them tossing them to the end of the bed before swinging my legs over the bed standing up stretching, the sound of rushing water reaching my ears notifying me that Hibari was in the shower.

I looked around the room seeing Hibari's suitcase leant up against the wall near the door; I looked over to the draws next to the bed grabbing my suitcase placing it near the draws placing my clothes into it ready to be taken on the plane. I placed my full suitcase next to hibari my outfit for the day in my hand.

I looked at the door the sound of the water still rushing coming through the door, I hurriedly undressed placing on my new clothes for the day as quickly as I could making sure to keep my ear out for any sign that Hibari may be coming out of the shower. After I finished dressing I placed the shorts and the top in the suite case before going to sit down on the bed.

The bathroom door opened to reveal hibari in a black dress shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath and what looked like a bit of a red shirt underneath and black jeans with a bold red belt, with a stringed necklace and bracelet. His jeans where slightly ripped in a few places I felt my face flush slightly he looked Hot although I would never say that out loud his ego was already big enough he looked rugged and bad giving him a bad boy vibe and what girl didn't like a bad boy any girl who said they didn't was lying.

His storm grey eyes meet mine; we held each other's eyes for a few seconds before it was broken by his voice.

"You ready to go?" he said his voice smooth and low

I nodded; he walked over to the door grabbing both his suitcase and mine walking out the door me following close behind

"I can carry that" I said but hibari didn't answer just continued walking until we reached the car that he had driven in last night. He placed the cases into the boot, and I slipped myself into the passenger seat clicking my seat belt into place.

The driver's door opened and Hibari slid into the driver's seat placing the keys into the ignition making the car roar to life we drove in silence on the way to the airport, we made our way to the plane with minutes to spare we sat in the waiting area a calm silence looming over our heads, I watched the clock tick out of boredom we final got called for our flight and we promptly boarded, taking our seats and almost immediately hibari fell asleep and I decided to do the same.

Once we got of our plane and got our cases we made our way to the police station due to the fact that we were told to when we had been assigned this case, when we arrived it was about noon and the station was buzzing people covered the station floor and the sound of people shouting and the squeak of their shoes hitting my ears.

"Oh my god, Setsu, Hibari thank God your hear the boss want to see you, he said that as soon as you guys arrived to bring the two of you straight to him and inform you that he doesn't want you for anything bad" an officer said waving his hand gesturing for the both of us to follow him

When we made it to the office the officer gave a light knock a faint come in coming from within the door leading to the boss's office

"Ah, Setsu, Hibari just the people I wanted to see, thank you Kaito" he said watching the officer close the door before turning to look at us walking around the table towards us

"I would like to congratulate the two of you for the fine job that you did on this latest assignment and reward you with a few days off to recuperate and relax, and I would also like to inform you that since this case I have decided to trust you with a very important case and the information that follows"

Hibari and I glanced at each other before turning back to the boss and giving a sharp nod in acceptance of the task and information that he was about to tell us

"This mission" he paused "Is about an important subject involving the Vongola Mafia"

….

**HAHAHAHA thank you for reading I hope you liked it and I hope to see some reviews from you awesome followers out there I know your reading this story and if you are I would love to see your reviews :D so please review **

**AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY HIBARI-SAN !**


	17. Folders

**Welcome to my latest chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it just like I enjoyed writing it I would love to see some more reviews from you reader some of you I haven't heard from in such a long time and I am curious to if you are still reading.**

**.net/1119444 ( soooooooooo HOT)**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn, wish I did**

I looked over to Hibari trying to keep my face flat and to not let any type of emotion leave my expression, his eyes met with mine his facial expression steady, his lips set in a firm line and his eyes where cold and steady.

I broke the eye contact looking over to Kei his face to was serious, he held my gaze for a second more before he turned making his way over to a wall on the right moving aside a picture revealing a safe tucked behind it, he grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket placing it into the lock before twisting it a faint click coming from it confirming that it had been unlocked. The safe popped open and Kei reached inside a bright yellow folder in his hands as he pushed the safe door closed turning to us as he did so.

He walked back to us his eyes steady and focused looking between the two of us. He handed over the folder to hibari, I saw something flicker in Hibari's eyes but it was gone in a flash his eyes where cast down on the bright yellow folder in his hand.

"the two of you are to go straight, home I don't care who's house it is but you must get their quickly without drawing to much attention to yourselves, you are to read through it and you are not to breath a single word of this to anyone else" Kei said his voice stern and loud with clear authority laced into his voice.

I looked over to Hibari his eyes glimmered with what I could only gather as a dark type of satisfaction and pride but it quickly vanished as soon as he made eye contact with Kei affirming that they would do as they were told and come back as soon as possible or to get straight onto the case which ever was required of us, with which Kei gave a proud smirk nodding to each of us before dismissing us.

After we made our way out of the office we made our way straight out of the building Hibari his pace was quick his long legs carrying him faster than I could keep up with, I quickened my pace so much so that I was practically jogging to catch up which I eventually did.

"Wait up, I can't keep up" I said practically jogging next to him trying to keep up with his long strides

He stopped abruptly causing me to crash into him my face planted between his broad shoulder blades, I wince stepping back my hand reaching up to my forehead rubbing it lightly a small "ow" leaving my lips.

Hibari shifted turning to face me, and I looked up my eyes meeting his, and I felt myself wince slightly backward by the intense look in his eyes he grabbed my wrist before turning his way forward again dragging me behind him as we made it to the car he opened the door waiting for me to get in shutting the door briskly behind me with a mild 'slam' before making his way over to his side of the car, sliding his way in and then driving of quickly.

We made it to the house in no time Hibari got out quickly making his way to the house leaving me behind in the car without a second glance in my direction; I got out of the car a sigh leaving my lips as I followed hibari into the house.

We made it to a room one that I had seen Hibari go into multiple times but I had never actually seen myself, he was usually followed close behind by Kusakabe and other people dressed in suites that seemingly had no other expressions than that of seriousness.

I was brought out of my thoughts a small gasp of air leaving my lips as Hibari slid open the door to showcase a room that was very simple with little furnishing to none at all, but the thing that took my breath away was the garden that sat just outside the room it was stunning and I felt myself in a type of trance so much so that as I was walking toward it felt as if time was going in slow motion.

I took one more glance at the garden before I turned on my heal looking over to Hibari who was sitting on the floor my eyes tracing over his long legs upwards toward his torso to his strong broad shoulders that lead lean but muscular arms and his large hands, the memories of his tight hold and his caresses coming back to me making small shivers run up my spine and my head spin as those images lead to other thoughts ones that lead my trail of sight to his lips that where set in a firm line the memories of his lips on mine leaving me slightly breathless.

I shook the thought out of me head my face feeling slightly warm as I tried to get the recurring images out of my head, trying to focus on the task at hand and to not delve into what had already passed.

I sat down in front of hibari which brought his eyes to look up from the paper in a brief indication that he realized my presence among his before his eyes trailed back down to the paper in his hand, my eyes sight following his tracing over the papers that lay before me, I leaned over slightly trying to get a better look but before I realised what was happening I fell forward straight into Hibari making him fall back onto the floor the papers straying away as we fell.

My eyes where shut tight from me bracing for the impact, I felt my head rise and fall slightly with the steady breath of the person that lay beneath me, I opened my eyes and felt my face grow hot, I used my arms to push myself up so I was hovering over him my eyes meeting his slightly glazed ones, I removed myself from my position getting up quickly and gathering up the papers that had scattered around the floor due to the impact, I handed the stack over to Hibari my hand brushing with his making my face flush slightly a small apology leaving my lips.

I got no full response to my apology just a trademark grunt before his flicked though the papers putting them in their rightful order before glancing back up at me his face flat and expressionless but his eyes still held a sort of emotion that I couldn't quite grab on to or understand.

"Well is it the information that you wanted?" I said my voice wavering a little much to my dislike

His eyes held mine before shaking his head slightly "No not quite it's got some information but it's not what I was looking for, it's just a bit about the boxes and a little information on what they can do its not much different from the file that you had previously" he said placing the pages back into the folder placing it on the floor next to him his eyes slicing back up to mine.

I made a 0 shape with my mouth giving a slight nod, but then my face twisted into an expression of confusion

"So what do we do know, what are we meant to do with this case" I said my eyes holding his unwavering.

"Well it doesn't say that we have to go on any form of mission just that we need to keep an ear out on any form of information or sign of the us and our movements" he said giving a slight chuckle

I laughed lightly at his joke, realizing the meaning behind his words

"So should I just go and turn you in now, it would save us a lot of time and energy" I said with a small chuckle and was happy to hear the distinct sound of his chuckle following mine

I stopped laughing when I heard his stop abruptly and I opened my eyes to look at him to see what was wrong but was brought back by the piercing eyes that sliced into mine and the close proximity between the two of us that had not been their previously. I moved back away from him but I was stopped by his hand wrapping around my wrist holding me and place not letting me escape his intense grey eyes staring into mine I felt my face heat.

"How are you feeling" he said his deep voice slightly husky as his eyes searched mine

I looked at him my face twisted in confusion at his question when did Hibari ever care about anything let alone me but then again he did care back then….

The memories of that night came flooding back to me the way he had busted through the door saving me from something that both he and I knew would not have ended well if he had not come, the way his strong arms had held me and comforted me when I had been scared and the way he had kept that from anyone.

I heard him give a light sigh the breath tickling my skin as he did so making my heart beat strongly against my chest as if I had been running a mile and not stopped

He shook his head letting go of my wrist pulling away from me standing up straight and grabbing the file off of the floor taking one last glance telling me that we would be leaving to go see the rest of the Vongola members and to get ready before exiting the room leaving me to sit there in a daze.

I shook my head snapping me out of my daze, I stood up but my attention was grabbed by the small 'thunk' of an object hitting the floor, I looked down to find the ring that Hibari had given me during the mission it glistened as the light from outside hit its surface the sight of it leaving my chest feeling tight and breathless at its beauty.

I picked up the ring making it so that it rested in the palm of my hand so as I brought it up I could gaze at it a little more closely my cheeks flushing as the memories of the mission came back all the things that had happened, I grasped the ring tightly in my hand a faint small smile gracing my lips as I walked out of the room making my way to my own room catching sight of Hibari and Kusakabe standing in the hallway to the opposite to the direction I was going in, I quickened my pace trying not to be noticed to which I was successful as I slipped silently into my room shutting the door quietly behind me.

I walked over to the set of draws in the room, I rummaged through them grabbing the necklace that I barely wore that had been given to me on my first day at my old work by someone who worked there, I had only worn it a few times as to not to seem rude, I pulled off the charm that was on it discarding it into the draw slipping the ring onto the chain before placing it around my neck the cold of the metal hitting my skin making a small gasp of air leave my lips and shivers run through the area that the metal had touched.

I looked at the my reflection in the mirror, the necklace and the ring glimmered in the small bit of light that came into my room, my hand reached up touching the ring a smile gracing my lips.

I jumped when I heard the sound of my door rattle but relaxed when I realised that it had just been the wind, I sighed reaching into my closet grabbing my coat and placing it around my shoulders making my way out of my room to find Hibari to go and see the rest of the Vongola.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it, it been a while and I'm on a high from passing my I.T test so yeah! But I have exams in exactly three days so wish me luck as soon as I am finished my exams I have a few days off and I will try and update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW : D**

**And thank you to squeelingfangirl :D and please don't kill me **


	18. Lies and someone new

**Hello to my dear readers and welcome back to my latest chapter I sincerely hope that this chapter is to your liking and I hope to see some reviews from you awesome people and I would like to thank all of you who are still reading and reviewing you guys are awesome :D**

**I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn I wish I did!**

**I can't wait I get to go to supernova this year and my birthday is about two months away woooooohoooooooo**

We walked through the halls of the hide out making our way to the other part of it where the rest of the members resided within their walls, memories of my first meeting with them flashing through my head their warm smiles and greeting the way that they welcomed me even though I was the complete opposite of what they ran and what they did and the way I had acted friendly to get information out of them.

I walked behind hibari silently as we passed through the steel doors, my eyes squinting as the bright lights of the halls hit my eyes so very different from the natural light that lit up Hibari's side of the base, the long walk was silent and the unfamiliar surrounding made me feel a little uneasy but I shook it off my mind wandering off to the actions of Hibari that had previously taken place he seemed to be hiding something from me but I wasn't sure what..

And I wasn't quite sure as to why we were going to see them if the folder didn't really contain information that was vital or threatening to any of them, unless Hibari just wanted to inform them of what was in the folder and not to have any concerns and that they would continue looking for the answers that we had gone there for in the first place, right know that was the only explanation that I could think of at this particular moment in time as we walked to our destination.

We continued to walk until we made it to a door the strong knocking of Hibari's fist on the wood snapping back my attention, I looked over at him his gaze trailing over to look at me as the door opened to reveal Tsuna his appearance the same as the last time I had seen him, his eyes went from Hibari to me a warm smile gracing his lips as his eyes met mine making me smile back on instinct.

"Setsu, it's been a while it's nice to see that you're doing well, I have heard quite a bit about the things you've been doing lately" his said his smile widening if that was even possible.

I nodded my face flushing wondering what exactly he had heard

"Sawada, I have something to talk to you about" Hibari's voice broke into the conversation his eyes meeting with Tsuna's in a serious and steady stare

"Of course..C...come in" Tsuna said his voice waver slightly probably from the intense look that resided in hibari's eyes, he stepped aside to let the two of us into his room

As I went to go into the room I was stopped by Hibari's arm placing itself in front of me stopping me from going in, I looked up at him my brows furrowing in confusion and anger as I looked between his arm that was placed on my stomach and his steady grey stare

"I want you to stay out here, I won't be long" he said his voice cold but there was some other tone within his voice that I couldn't quite pick up on.

I looked at him in slight shock my confused face twisting into a full blown frown

"Why the hell did you bring me if I wasn't even going to participate in the meeting it's a little stupid don't you think?" I said my voice rose with anger as I looked at him in bewilderment at his actions and the nerve of him

He looked at my his mouth tilting up in a smirk

"I didn't want you ruining the house, herbivore" he said his voice holding clear amusement

I looked at him like a deer caught in head lights as he slipped into the room closing the door promptly behind him with a distinct click making me realise that he had locked me out

I leant against the wall next to the door with a slight huff leaving my lips my arms crossing over my chest in anger at what had just occurred, my lips falling into a pout.

I decided to place my ear against the door the sound of a chair scraping the floor being the first think that I heard followed by the sound of Tsuna

CONVERSATION START - _Tsuna/ __**Hibari **_(Setsu's thoughts)

_What is it that you wanted to talk to be about?_

_**It has to do with the file that we were in pursuit of, I obtained it yesterday and the information contained is exactly as we thought we must act immediately **_

(What is he talking about I thought he said that it wasn't that important and we didn't need to worry it was nothing more than what they already knew)

_Have you told Setsu what's going on?_

…

_**No, I told her that there was nothing of importance within the folder; I don't need her getting involved into this, the consequences that could occur if she participated she's already far enough she doesn't need to get more involved into something that will certainly ruin her life forever…**_

_I see I can see why you did that it was smart but don't you think that it will hurt her, the fact that you didn't trust her enough to tell her especially when she has not uttered a word of us to anyone and has even helped you in your cover in the police_

….

(He lied, why, why would he do such a thing)

_**Hn, probably but she's just a weak herbivore she wouldn't be able to handle the task she would just get in the way**_

END COVERSATION

I felt tears brim my eyes at what Hibari had just said, was I really that useless that he didn't trust me enough to tell me that the information was serious, was I so useless that I couldn't help them in anyway, was I just a hindrance…

I dropped to the floor with a loud thunk my hair falling into my eyes as Hibari's words played in my head over and over again making my stomach twist making me feel sick as my mind spun and the feeling of anguish and distance taking over my being

"Kufufufu" a voice came from beside me making my head snap up in shock my quite sobs halting to a pause

When I took in the figure before me I felt my cheeks flush slightly, he had to be one of the most interesting a good looking men I had ever seen in my life, not to mention he had great taste in fashion and was actually able to pull it off.

"Well, well what do we have here" the man said his voice ringing in my ears making my face heat up more at the sound, he took a step forward approaching me his hand outstretched to me his face graced with a smirk his multi coloured eyes meeting with mine.

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up off the ground my body mere inches from his as I stood straight his hand still wrapped around my wrist his eyes flickering with a mischievous glint running through them.

"You must be Setsu, the one everyone's talking about I've heard a lot about you" he said amusement clear in his voice his face inches from mine his breath fanning over my cheek making my face flush and my stomach flip

I nodded my head slightly, my throat feeling tight as I uttered a few words "And you must be?" I said my voice sounding slightly strained to my ears and I was silently hoping that he hadn't realized

"The names Mukuro, Kufufufu" he said smirking at me

The sound of the door unlocking and the door handle rattling snapped me out of my slight daze I tried to move away from him but his tight grip on my wrist didn't let me move and inch as well as the fact that his other hand slipped around placing itself on the small of my back

His head tipping and leaning close to mine so that he was mere inches his blue bangs tickling my cheek as he did so the confident smirk now turning into one that only spoke of plans that screamed mischievous, I watched his movements closely trying to figure out what he was doing my neck staining to look up at him due to his tall frame as I did so

"Your quite attractive, Kufufufu" he said the sound of the door fully opening and the following footsteps reaching my ears as I tried to push down the blush that was gracing my cheeks

I felt a dark aura hit my back as soon as the presence of the two people who had previously been in the room had emerged, the aura brought a shiver through my entire body and the air around me felt thick with tension and made me feel as if I were wrapped in a tight film.

Mukuro let slipped his hand from the small of my back letting go of my wrist as he did so his body retreating from mine as his familiar laugh reached my ears his eyes tracing over my form to and object or should I say someone else that stood behind me

"Hibari, it been such a long time" he said his face held noting but pure amusements his eye danced and flickered as they tossed back and forth between the two emotions of amusement and mischief, I followed his gaze to see Hibari his face looking as calm as ever but his eyes held a dangerous glint that made me want to run and hide and never come out.

His eyes broke from the stare that he was holding with Mukuro down to me his eyes glinting dangerously as he stalked over to me his hand wrapping around my wrist tightly making me wince at the harshness of it

He gave no second glance to Mukuro he just turned to Tsuna giving a small nod in goodbye before walking away dragging me behind him, Mukuro's distinct laugh reaching my ears as we walked further and further away.

We continued to walk Hibari's fast past nearly making me trip over as I tried to keep up, the memories of what he had said making their way into my head playing over and over again I shook my head digging my heels into the floor wrenching my wrist from his grip as I took a step back from him tears brimming my eyes again at the constant replay of his harsh words rang in my head.

Hibari looked at me his eyes still filled with a dangerous glint but they also held a bit of shock within them as he looked at me his face unchanging as he did so as always not showing an ounce of what he was thinking

"What are you doing" he said his voice cold a tint of anger held within it making me mentally wince at the harshness of his voice

"What do you mean what am I doing, I should ask you the same thing you lied to me, you failed to tell me that what was in the folder was important instead you decided to lie to me and say that it was nothing" I shouted tears starting to stream down my face as I looked at him my shoulders shaking in both rage and due to my sobs

He looked at me his eyes flickering with something for a split second his hand reaching out slightly but I slapped it away my glaring at him with the most intensity I could a few tears escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheeks as they finally slowed down, my face felt hot and muggy and I took a step back my voice rising as I once again started talking

"You didn't tell me because you thought I was nothing but a weakling, I at least thought that you had changed that view of me but I was wrong" I said my voice fierce with rage as I turned on my heel running away from him as fast as my legs could take me the sound of my name being the last thing I heard before I shut left the base.

**THANK YOU FOR READING I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see some more reviews from you guys and I hope this chapter was more satisfactory than the other one**


	19. Comfort and Taken

**HELLO and here is my latest update for my story I apologize for taking so long but school has been hectic and I have just recently gotten a job so that takes up time as well :/ but oh well I hope you all enjoy my latest chapter and I hope to see some reviews :D I will update as soon as I can but I have just also found out that I am getting my Tonsils out nooooooooooooooo**

**Disclaimer: you think they would get it already, I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn or Hibari **

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me tears rolling down my cheeks the rushing air making them dry as quickly as they fell. After I felt I had run far enough from the hide out I stopped catching my breath sobs still racking out as I tried to calm down my breathing was now slowly becoming even and the sobs came to a slow stop as I straightened myself up wiping my face.

I heard a set of footsteps approach me and I turned around quickly to see whom the culprit was preparing myself to make a run for it if the person ended up being Hibari, but instead I was greeted with two familiar friendly faces that of Sakura and Kazuya, they looked at me concern and worry held deep within their eyes.

Sakura took a step forward her hand stretching out and placing itself on my shoulder her eyes meeting mine the worry clearly evident.

Her voice reached my ears it was soft and held a deep amount of worry and a tone of what I could only take as mild pity " Are you alright, what happened?" she said Kazuya following close behind her to stand by her side his hands clenched at his sides his face looking tense

I gave a weak smile to both of them shaking my head lightly before replying "I'm fine dink I don't worry about it, hey do you think I could crash at yours for a little while I just need to cool my head" I said placing my hand on top of Sakura's gently pulling it of my shoulder and resting it at her side

She looked at me clearly still worried but had obviously decided to comply with me wishes of not being asked anymore, she smiled at me and nodded her slightly more cheerful voice reaching my ears

"Of course you can, you can stay as long as you like" she said her hands clasping together in front of her obviously excited about the fact that I was visiting her and staying at her house.

She grabbed my hand quickly before dragging me down the street in direction of her house; Kazuya flowed close behind a light laugh leaving his lips at her antics and my situation.

We walked for a while before finally reaching a set of apartments much like the ones that I used to live in, one that as I now thought about it Hibari's residents put to shame, at the thought of Hibari I felt my heart clench and my stomach turn at the painful memory that was still fresh within my head but I shook it off before following the two of them inside and into their apartment on of the higher floors of the complex.

I sat down on the couch next to Kazuya while Sakura went to get us something to eat and drink, I shifted uncomfortably as I felt his gaze linger on me and I looked around the room to try and find something to distract me.

I felt the couch shift next to me and the next thing I knew Kazuya was flush against me pretty much no space was left between the two of us, I looked over to him only to find his face incredibly close to mine his breath fanning over my face.

I felt him shift again and I felt his hand gently rest itself against my cheek in a comforting and loving manner his eyes holding mine as he did so making me shift under his gaze as I tried to break the contact but to no avail.

His voice reached my ears it was smooth and filled with an emotion that I couldn't pin point "what happened Setsu, who did this to you" he said his thumb caressing the area in which my now slightly dry tears resided.

I looked at him no answer coming out of my mouth

He glared at me rage now clear in his eyes at my silence, his hands now capturing my wrists roughly, making me wince in pain, his jaw clenched in anger as he spoke again through clenched teeth his hold on me getting tighter as he did so

"Tell me Setsu who did it, who did this to you, Tell me!" he said his voice rising and his anger rising

It was then that the front door slammed open and mine and Kazuya's head snapped to the door way to find a very unhappy Hibari standing in the door frame, panic ran through me and the familiar pain in my heart and stomach returned once again at the sight of him but I also felt my heart leap as well in joy.

He walked over to us his long legs allowing him to get to us faster than the average person, his arm slinked around my waist and yanked me away from Kazuya and I looked to find his eyes turned onto a death glare rage radiating of him like a heater.

Kazuya stood up abruptly and Sakura ran into the room obviously concerned about the loud noise that was coming from where we were

Sakura looked between the two men and I followed both their gazes where steady and focused and the both of them held a dangerous glint within their eyes, I felt fear in the pit of my stomach I placed my hand on Hibari's arm which snapped his gaze from Kazuya's down to mine.

He took a quick glance back up to Kazuya before his hand placed itself around my wrist before he turned out of the apartment dragging me along with him which left me stumbling to keep up for he walked with quick pace and a sort of urgency.

We continued until we got to the hide out we had taken the car in perfect and awkward silence and we were now silently walking through the halls of the hideout Hibari's hand still wrapped firmly around my wrist preventing me from straying away like I so wanted to.

I knew he was angry I could feel it radiating off him but he was the one had brought this upon himself it was his fault for thinking so lowly of me. I dug my heels into the floor beneath me bring Hibari to halt at my sudden stop of motion, he turned to look at me his expression steady but you could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't as calm as he appeared.

I heard him give a frustrated sigh obviously sensing my stubbiness at the situation of being pulled along and that I wasn't planning on moving any time soon, he stalked towards me and I took a step back calculating his sudden actions.

It was then that I felt my whole body be lifted from the ground and I realised that Hibari had picked me up bridal style, I fidgeted and fought against him but to no avail he just started walking again.

We walked for not even five minutes before we reached a door at the end of a long hallway which I had noticed was completely void of any people or rooms, which left this door being the only entrance I had seen for meters.

Hibari opened the door placing me down on my feet before quickly turning and locking the door behind us with a faint 'click' preventing my escape, he turned to look at me before he began stalking forward causing me to retreat backwards with each step until finally my knees hit the back of something and I fell into what I now knew was a bed.

Hibari looked down at me from where he stood his grey eyes meeting my blue ones they seemed slightly softer than before the raw emotion of rage that was previous seemed to barely be present as he looked at me.

"What did you think you were doing" Hibari said his voice cold and laced with an emotion of anger that was not reflected in his eye, it made me flinch at the harshness and tone.

I shook it off my own anger now coming back to me as the memories of what had happened just seemed to come flooding back to me, from the lies to the lack of trust and the anger that he had placed on me when it was his fault.

"What do you mean what was I doing, I was getting away from you asshole!" I said my face twisting into that of anger as I placed myself so that I was sitting on the bed my eyes locked with his and unwavering

He leaned down his arms placing themselves either side of me trapping me his breath fanning over my face, his face mere inches from my own. He said nothing just looked at me obviously expecting and daring me to say more to explain my actions but I stayed there not uttering a word until finally he gave in his voice reaching my ears.

"Why were you with them?" he said but his tone seemed to hold a deeper meaning behind his question

"They just happened to find me, and I asked if I could stay for a while" I said trying to keep my voice as calm as possible as I stated the facts to him as clearly as possible

It was at this that his eyebrows twisted and turned his eyes now formed into a glare his gaze steady and his body seemed to radiate anger as he moved closer his head tilting slightly his nose pressed just as the side of my nose

"Did you intend to come back or were you planning on staying there with them" he said putting a slight emphasis on the "them"

I felt my whole body heat and my throat felt as if it had tightened up I couldn't utter a single word, butterfly's flew in my stomach just like the other times and I felt my heart beat rapidly against me chest.

At my silence Hibari's face moved from its place at my cheeks down towards my neck his nose and touching my skin as he did so and at time I felt his lips make contact from time to time making me shiver, he stopped in the crook of my neck his breath fanning over the area as he spoke his voice low sending sparks through my body "Well" he said and I could feel as his lips turned into one of his smirks

I opened my mouth trying to answer but it just closed again as I failed to make a sound it took a few seconds before I regained my composure answering him.

"Yes" I said my voice merely a squeak as I answered

I felt his smirk widen as his face lightly nuzzle into my neck as he returned his voice holding a tone of amusement "Yes, what, were you coming back, or where you planning on staying" he said but the last part was laced with a hint of emotion that I couldn't quite grasp

"I was…going...to come back" I squeaked out as he made his way back up to his previous position hovering in front of my face his eyes meeting mine, they were slightly glazed and I wondered what was running through his mind.

"Why" I said my voice came out it held a tone of hurt from the feeling that I had about when he had lied to me about the folder and the lack of faith that he had when it came to the information he was given and my involvement.

He looked at me not uttering a word obviously calculating what I had just asked about and how to answer.

A minute passed and I had got no answer he just sat there his eyes holding mine not a single word leaving his lips, I waited watching him my eyes searching his for an answer, but there was nothing, not even a hint of emotion.

It was then that his voice reached my ears

…

**HAHAHA there is my latest chapter I hope you all liked it, it took me a while to think about what to do and getting back into the swing of things, well I passed 5/6 of my exams so I'm pretty happy with myself :D hope to see some reviews from all of you :D**


	20. Half Truths and Realizations

**Guess who back..back..back again Ookami Otome back tell a friend! Haha welcome my amaing readers to my 20****th**** chapter CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! Haha im just in a music mood today not really sure why forgive your authors quirkiness some things all added together make me a little energetic shall we say : D it was so awesome to get some more reviews last chapter and I would love some more :D I would really appreciate it :D and I can tell you it never ceases to make me filled with joy and it makes my entire month so keep it up you awesome people**

**And as you are maybe aware I am able to see how many people view my story per day per month and wow last month you guys reached 1000 and the month before that was 2,188 so you guys are awesome and im so glad you are reading this and right now since I first put this story up you guys have viewed my story 8,121 times althogether so YOU ROCK lets all aim to make it 10 000 and when it does I will be sure to do something special**

**I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn if I did I would chuck Setsu in there :D be sure if u review to tell me if u would like to have my setsu-chan in the series lol :D**

"The reason I didn't tell you is because it is simply not your business, it is the responsibility of myself and the rest of the Vongola to deal with any possible threat or issue that is placed before us" he said his expression as calm as ever

I couldn't find anything to say back, I was stumped what he had said was something I couldn't argue with, I looked at him wondering just what he was thinking but I was snapped out of my trance when he stood back up looking down at me.

"Is that satisfactory enough for you" he said smirking slightly standing at full height which made me feel incredibly short next to his taller frame

I nodded slightly although it seemed as if there was more to the story of the reason why he had not told me or involved me within the information than what he was telling me I had a strong feeling on the subject and I wanted to find out and say that couldn't be all there was to although it was quite convincing I still felt as if there should have been something more and I was sure there was knowing the type of person that hibari was but I decided to let it go because I didn't need another fight to arise just when I had gotten him to tell me even if it wasn't the whole truth I felt at least a little happy that he was at least still talking to me, he continued to look down at me the smirk still plastered on his face showing that he was satisfied with my response.

I stood up giving Hibari a quick goodbye before walking past him towards the door

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said before closing the door behind me making my way towards my room

When I reached my room I let out a large sigh which I hadn't noticed I had been holding until now all of the weight of today seemed to just slip from my shoulder and I wondered what the future would hold in store for both me and the rest of the Vongola

I walked over to my bed sitting down on it as it creaked from the sudden weight being put down on it as I fell back onto it a gasp of air leaving my mouth once again, it had been a crazy few weeks and well it had been crazy ever since I had been kidnapped although as of right now I probably wouldn't want to have it any other way I loved it my life was just what I wanted to be although it certainly could have delivered itself a little better but you cant have it all and well I would be crazy to say I didn't like Hibari he had grown on me even through all the stuff we went through and there no way I could deny the others had grown on me to, a small mile graced my lips at the memories I had, had flashed through my mind; I felt my eyes drop as the need for sleep came over me in a large wave I let the feeling take over me as I drifted into a light sleep the sound of footsteps outside my door being the last thing I heard before I finally fully drifted off into the land of slumber.

….

I woke up to the sound of my door being knocked on which seemed to increase with sound with each knock making my head spin and my eyes scrunch together as I tried to wake up fully, when I finally woke up I got up of my bed making my way slowly to my door opening it to find a familiar black clad suited chest before my eyes and familiar purple t-shirt underneath I followed the path of the tie upwards to come face to face with the tall framed Hibari.

He looked down at me his usual cold storm cloud grey eyes had something flash through them as his eyes brow rose when I saw them move slightly downwards to my attire, I followed his gaze only to find my clothes dishevelled and some buttons undone leaving me quite exposed to any passer-by, I felt my face heat and I reached up my hand to pull the my clothing back over my exposed areas but my face feeling as if it was on fire due to the embarrassment I felt and the strong gaze that Hibari still had on me which seemed as if it would never break due to how intense it was.

I heard a loud boom resound from down the hallway and in flinched and my heart began pounding in my chest as I looked in the small space between Hibari and my door frame to find the source of the noise only to be met with Kusakabe who was running promptly down the hall his face more serious than I had ever seen it as he ran towards us.

"Kusakabe what was that" Hibari said his voice stern and laced with authority

Kusakabe looked at Hibari his expression seemed to say a thousand words although none of which meant anything to me but I could tell whatever it was it was serious and something was about to happen or should I say was happening and I had no idea what the hell it was.

"It's them there outside" Kusakabe said it was then he noticed me his gaze turning down to look at me a small smile graced his lips although it did not meet his eyes, he then looked back to Hibari a concerned expression crossing his features and I had a feeling that it had something to do with me

"So what's the situation right now, are they closer to our base or the others?" Hibari said I could see him look at me from the corner of my eye and I could tell he was thinking strongly on something, although what I couldn't tell.

"well there more on the others base and it seems everything is under control for the moment and I'm sure it will be soon that they are chased away from here but I am a little concerned if they find out about a certain something that is here at the moment because I'm sure I'd they knew they would take the first chance to catch them and use them to get any information that they could out of them by any means I'm sure.. And well..." Kusakabe said as he looked me his eyes held both sadness and concern and I wondered what he could possibly be saying and if that thing could by any possible means be me.

I shuddered at the thought and I looked over to Hibari who just seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into thought and I wondered what it was that was going through his head at this moment what was he going to do.

"Your right I'm almost positive that they would and I'm not about to let that happen it's the last thing we need and I'm sure because technically they don't know much they would be put in a very dangerous situation that would cause them much harm and I'm sure there are a few people who would be displeased with that outcome" Hibari said his voice as calm as ever which not for a moment surprised me but it also made me realize why they had such a deep respect for him.

I watched him as he looked at me again and then back to Kusakabe before his voice reached my ears once again

"well then I think its best that I stay here and watch over her but if you should need me contact me right away don't hesitate whatsoever if I have to I will bring her with me at the most" he said gesturing to me as he talked before

Kusakabe nodded before dismissing himself and retreating back in the direction he had come from we stood there until he disappeared out of sight

I then felt my body be pushed backwards into my room the door giving a click behind the two of us and then Hibari turned and another click resounded following the one previous as he locked the door as well and then he turned back to face me his eyes scanning over the room making me shift uncomfortably under the inspection my personal space was receiving even though technically it was his but for some reason it just made me feel exposed and uncomfortable

"You keep this place tidy" Hibari's voice reached my ears his tone smooth and a somewhat impressed tone was laced within there as well

I nodded "yes, I like to keep my living areas as neat as I possibly can when I have the time that is cause sometimes it just seems to get out of hand" I said giving a light laugh as I walked over to my bed sitting down on its surface.

I looked up to find Hibari his eyes pinned on my and I felt my face grow warm at the action but I shook it off.

"Why don't you sit down, we'll be in here for a while wont we? I said giving him a light smile as I gestured to the bed

Hibari gave a small nod in answer to my question before he walked over to the bed taking a set next to me the bed sinking under his weight as he did so giving out a small creak.

The silence filled the room and I felt my heart begin to race as the realization that we were alone together made its way into my mind, I felt it beat against my chest and I could hear it so loud I was almost certain Hibari could hear it to

It was then that the thought occurred making shock go through my system and blood pump wildly through my veins and made shivers run through my body twisting and turning and my stomach lurch and twist as if their where butterfly's flying in my stomach

_Am I in love with Hibari?_

… …_. … ….. …._

**Haha omg thank you all for reading and I apologize for the late update for I had to go through the horrible experience of going in to hospital to have surgery to get my tonsils out and I must say they still kill so bad it's not funny but I decided to write another chapter anyway I was unfortunately going to make you all wait until my birthday which happens to be in 20 days on the 25****th**** of july YAYAYAYA but I thought against it although I probably will make a special chapter for that day and be sure to make any requests for that chapter ;) maybe a little Hibari X Setsu heated moments haha I so wanna think up a cute pet name for these guys since i love them there my pride and joys well at least setsu is :D to but im unsure what to do so please if u have any ideas tell me :D and as a birthday gift send lots of messages and reviews id love to hear from all of you and any artists out there can you draw Hibari and setsu together for me :D **

**OMG my mum and dad said I can get a laptop for Christmas even though its ages away but that means I won't be without a laptop this year which means uploads for all you awesome people and I promise the next chapter will be longer**

**LOVE YOU ALL bye**


	21. Kidnappings and Feelings

**HEYY EVERYBODY here is my update on my story I know it's a day late but it was really busy thanks to my birthday so I had like no time what so ever to get any of my story done so I did it today :D I hope you all like it and I would love to see some awesome reviews from you all well here is the latest instalment so all enjoy and relax ^^**

**I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn or Hibari**

The silence filled the room and I felt my heart begin to race as the realization that we were alone together made its way into my mind, I felt it beat against my chest and I could hear it so loud I was almost certain Hibari could hear it to

It was then that the thought occurred making shock go through my system and blood pump wildly through my veins and made shivers run through my body twisting and turning and my stomach lurch and twist as if their where butterfly's flying in my stomach

Am I in love with Hibari?

… … … … …..

I sat there my mind swimming with thoughts so much so that I felt dizzy the thought and realization of the fact that I was falling for Hibari was hitting me like a tonne of bricks and it made my heart race a mile a minute everything around me seemed to be but a fading background for I was in my own world.

I was in love with Hibari well at least I knew that I was falling for him, the idea seemed foreign to me how could I fall for somebody like him I wasn't quite sure but I knew that I was and I was certain I would do all that I possibly could to avoid him finding out but even I wasn't sure that I could do even that but I would certainly true

I was snapped out of my trance by the bed moving underneath me giving a squeak and I looked to find Hibari leaning back on the wall that stood behind the front of my bed his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyelids hung over his eyes his long lashes standing out against his pale skin I felt my heart beat thump against my chest and my face heat up at the sight before me, I mentally shook my head and turned away from him and turned to face the door the sounds of fighting reaching my ears I could hear crashing and yelling and every time it reached my ears I winced and shivered.

I gave another quick glance to Hibari seeing that he was still within the same state he was the last time I looked but I jumped when the sound of the door to the room roared with a loud bang making mine and Hibari's head snap in the direction of the door as it quickly fell to the floor a intimidating figure standing in its frame he had light green hair long hair and a smirk plastered his face he wore a black jacket which bore a symbol on the collar which seemed unfamiliar to me it also seemed that above his eyes he wore eye shadow the same colour as his hair.

"Hello Kikyo" Hibari said his voice cold as it sliced through the air making shivers resound through

"You have something that I want" the man said his eyes leaving Hibari's before landing on me making me take a step back under his gaze

I looked to the side to see what Hibari was going to do but instead was met by him standing in front of me blocking me from the man whom I know knew as Kikyo's view

"Well I apologize but I must inform you that you will be leaving empty handed today, and I must ask how did you slip through my men" Hibari said his tone clearly angry as his eye bore with fierce emotion as he glared at the man in front of him

The man chuckle before he practically vanished from the place he stood before only to appear right next to us his arm coming down at a fast speed aiming for Hibari in which Hibari easily blocked with his silver tonfa pushing me away in the process in which cause me to stumble and almost fall over

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and my body was pulled flush against another's I looked up to find Kikyo staring down at me a large smirk plastered on his face his grip on me was tight but I decided to kick and fight anyway trying to get away but with every attempt I did his grip just seemed to tighten around me making me gasp and moan in pain

"you were saying something about leaving empty handed today" he said with a deep chuckle placing a white cloth to my face in which I made the mistake of taking a large gasp as it hit my lips the fumes of the Chloroform entering my system my eyes closing as I was swept away from the outside world the last sight I saw was Hibari his eyes seemingly more fierce than I had ever seen them before and I couldn't tell if it was me or someone in the room but I could almost swear the sound of my name revibrated through my ears as I truly lost consciousness

… ….. …..

I stirred but was brought to a halt when my hands where pulled back by an outside force, I opened my eyes slowly the harshly light making me turn my head and squint in shock at the sudden change my eyes were facing, it was upon looking to the side that I realized my wrists has been shackled to some sort of wall I winced as I moved my hand slightly the pain jolting through my arm like an arrow.

"O-ho she's awake" a familiar voice resounded through the room and I looked to the source to find Kikyo standing there a triumphant smirk on his face

He walked slowly over to me his hand coming to rest under my chin tilting it slightly so I looked in his eyes amusement and some other emotion lay within there, the one I couldn't quite grasp made horrible shiver sweep through my body and made my stomach turn and twist in disgust and discomfort.

"know that your awake it seems that we can finally start to get the information that we need from you and maybe have a little fun along the way what do you say" he said his eyes trailing downward before coming back up to meet mine and the discomfort within my stomach got worse and I wanted to either shy away and run or kick this man before me where the sun don't shine.

He finally took a step back from me and paced a small areas in the room before an onslaught of questions was asked of me all to do with Hibari and the rest of the vongola and the information within the folders in which we had recently received and with every question the same answer came which was that I didn't know and I wasn't sure and with this it seemed the anger with in the man seemed to grow with every passing second his patience running thin.

"I said answer me!" he yelled making me wince

"I told you I don't know' I said and it was the truth amounts all my time within the vongola I truly wasn't informed on anything and what I thought I did know just turned out to be a lie but it seemed that this fact was something that I was certain to cause me trouble if this continued on any longer than it already had.

It was at that answer that Kikyo stormed up to me his hand raising and coming down at full force across my cheek a loud slap echoing off of the cell walls, my check throbbed with pain as I looked at him in shock and anger at the action which only caused another slap to be placed on my other cheek.

"Wretched woman" he said grabbing my chin roughly forcing me once again to look into his eyes which bore nothing but anger and frustration

"Woman when I say answer me I expect answers do you understand me" he said his voice raising with every word that left his mouth

"Yes I understand, but I'm telling you I don't know anything in the time I've been their I'm telling you they have told me nothing and so when you ask me a question I tell you what I know which is absolutely nothing" I said glaring at him

"Well then why would the vongola cloud guardian take so much interest in you is what I would like to know" he said his eyes searching my face

I looked to the side

"Even I don't really know the answer to that" I said my voice monotone and flat as the words left my lips

"O-Oh is that so" he said amusement now finding its way back into his eyes as he looked down at me a smirk slowly making its way to his lips

"I wonder what reaction the cloud guardian would have…." he began trailing off as his hand made it way underneath my t-shirt making me flinch back at the sudden action and the coldness of his hand

"My, what soft skin you have" he said smirking as his head leaned down his nose grazing over the skin of my shoulder, I tried to move back but it was a futile attempt with the chains that held me in place and the tight grasp that his other hand had on the small of my back.

"you can't escape so don't even try" he said moving his head so that he was whispering in my ear the horrible feeling of disgust making its way back in my stomach making me feel sick and extremely dizzy.

He moved back down his lips placing themselves on my neck giving a light peck on the skin making horrible shivers runs down my spine as I flinched backwards once again from the surprise and disgust at the action

"Wh..what are you doing?" I said in both surprise but anger was clearly evident as well within my voice, I glared at him moving my head back with a harsh jolt but I was stopped when his hand placed itself at the back of my neck his smirk widening his eyes glazing over with the former emotion that sent my body into shivers and my stomach twist and turn itself in a way that could only be described as sickening.

"What did I say about running away little birdie" he said as his head once again started to descend downwards growing closer and closer with each passing in second I closed my eyes shut tightly waiting for what was about to happen but nothing came but instead I felt him be abruptly yanked back away from me from another force and I opened my eyes only to be met with complete pitch black that didn't let me see an inch in front of my face instead only the sounds of fighting reached my ears from the sound of a body on the floor to the sounds of punching resounding off the walls.

I gasped when I heard a loud crunching noise that could only be described as bones cracking under pressure it was then silent the only sound know was the faint clicks of shoes on the concrete floor and I unclasped and clasped my fists as the figure grew close and closer and I felt my stomach turn in what I knew was fear, a million questions ran through my mind at this particular moment the most prominent one being who was this person and what would they do?

The footsteps came to a stop and I felt the heat of the persons radiated onto mine and a small set of shivers ran up my spine

It was then that a hand placed itself over my shackled wrist it moved slightly tampering with the shackle before it came undone setting my hand free the person then moved to the other hand setting that one free It was at that I fell to the floor not having the strength to stand or hold myself up in anyway

The person placed themselves next to me on the floor and that all too familiar voice hit my ears

…. … …

**I hope you liked it I will update as soon as I can but no promises ^^ goodbye :D **


	22. Healing

**Hello everybody it's good to put up the next chapter it took me a little while to think about what this chapter was going to be about and so that is why this chapters quite short my creative juices just weren't with me for this chapter so I apologize and I hope you'll all forgive me ^^ I will definitely try and make the next chapter as long as I possibly can without straying from my story which is a large concern I have with this story and on that topic I wish to thank all of you awesome people who review, fav and follow my story because it is awesome and it makes doing this so worthwhile so once again thank you all**

**I am also currently on deviant art and tumblr so I will put the links up when possible so if u want to follow me and see what im doing your more than welcome ^^ but im sure you have better things to do with your life**

**As for me on to the weekend**

**Also I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn bye ^^**

RECAP

"What did I say about running away little birdie" he said as his head once again started to descend downwards growing closer and closer with each passing in second I closed my eyes shut tightly waiting for what was about to happen but nothing came but instead I felt him be abruptly yanked back away from me from another force and I opened my eyes only to be met with complete pitch black that didn't let me see an inch in front of my face instead only the sounds of fighting reached my ears from the sound of a body on the floor to the sounds of punching resounding off the walls.

I gasped when I heard a loud crunching noise that could only be described as bones cracking under pressure it was then silent the only sound know was the faint clicks of shoes on the concrete floor and I unclasped and clasped my fists as the figure grew close and closer and I felt my stomach turn in what I knew was fear, a million questions ran through my mind at this particular moment the most prominent one being who was this person and what would they do?

The footsteps came to a stop and I felt the heat of the persons radiated onto mine and a small set of shivers ran up my spine

It was then that a hand placed itself over my shackled wrist it moved slightly tampering with the shackle before it came undone setting my hand free the person then moved to the other hand setting that one free It was at that I fell to the floor not having the strength to stand or hold myself up in anyway

The person placed themselves next to me on the floor and that all too familiar voice hit my ears

…. … …

"Hibari" I spoke weakly as I looked into the storm grey familiar eyes I had become so accustomed to relief washing over me in waves

I felt all my problems disappear into thin air every single bit of pain I was feeling seemed to be non-existent at this very moment, not for the first time in my life was I so happy and relieved to see his face so much so I just wanted to cry and be in his arms just like when we were on that mission but I knew that would never happen again.

Instead sitting here right now with him his presence being near me seemed to be more than enough right now and for even that I was happy.

I was brought out of my thoughts by his usual and trademark grunt that I had become so accustomed to, I looked up at him from my place on the ground my eyes meeting his storm grey ones which seemed to hold some form of emotion but it was being suppressed back by the cold indifferent look that was always put out by the man in front of me.

I gave a light smile to him before I felt the arms that had been supporting me to sit up slightly faltered allowing me to crash into the concrete floor, I closed my eyes waiting for the stone cold floor to hit me but instead a long warm suite clad arm braced me which I knew was Hibari. I felt him move me and I was now in a slight sitting laying down position facing the ceiling, I then felt one arm snake so it braced my head and the other slipped underneath my knees and then I was lifted from the ground only to be supported by a broad and familiar chest.

I looked up to Hibari only to find that his eyes were concentrated forward his gaze was somewhat distant but it still had a sharp glint to it that I had noticed occurred when Hibari was either in deep thought or was in a deep rage of some sort that laid beneath the surface and I knew that it was a fierce thing to behold especially when he kept it inside and let as little of it out as possible so that when his rage was unleashed it would be a shocking and devastating surprise to the recipient

Hibari continued to walk out of the unfamiliar and cold building each step of his caused my body to sway and it made my eyes feel heavy with the lack of sleep I had gotten and from what I had heard being said a while ago outside of the cell I was being kept in during the one of the few times in which I had been left alone within the cell not being questioned or abused for my lack of answers or should I say lack of information I had heard what I assumed to be guards of some sort say that I had been there at least two days now and this would have been my third although luckily for me I was saved by a rather different form of knight.

I felt my eye lids drupe as we continued walking and I saw a familiar car before I completely an utterly drifted from the world the sound of the car door opening being the last thing to reach my ears and a faint brush of something on my forehead before I lost all recognition and senses to my deep sleep.

…. …. …..

I woke a familiar scene of the infirmary I had been in when I had first arrived at the base filling my vision, I went to set up but it was a failed attempt when a burst of pain shot through my body and made my fall back onto the bed with a sharp hiss and a small groan.

It was then that I heard the door open to reveal Kusakabe standing in its frame a relieved expression covered his face and the emotion of happiness and relief could be seen within his eyes.

"Oh Setsu your awake, I'm so glad that you're alright I was quite worried when Hibari carried you in the base in that state and your still not looking the best but you are definitely looking better" he said as he walked over to my bed side given a sigh when he reached my side

I gave a light laugh the movement sending small bits of pain through different areas of my body but I ignored it after all I'm sure I have had worse

"Are you sure I look better cause I'm telling you I can sure feel it all" I said living another light chuckle looking up into Kusakabe eyes

I heard him give a chuckle along with me "I'm sure" he said before we were interrupted by the door once again opening the all too familiar tall frame clad in black in its wake

"Hibari-san Setsu has finally woken up" Kusakabe said bowing slightly as his leader walked in the room standing aside slightly so I was in Hibari's sight

Mine and Hibari's eyes meet and once again I felt my cheeks flair and the familiar flutter in my stomach leap at the eye contact

Hibari gave his usual grunt before walking over to my bed so he was in the same place that Kusakabe had been just a moment ago his tall frame looming over the bed side, the contact between our eyes was broken when we both turned our head to look at Kusakabe who was bent over in a bow

"Excuse me Hibari-san I have some things I must attend to so I shall be going now, it is good to see you up again Setsu I will see you later I presume goodbye" Kusakabe said standing up straight giving me a small smile before leaving the room closing the door behind him as he did so.

I watched until the door close and I then turned my gaze to Hibari his eyes still the same as they were when our eyes had met previously a glint of emotion seemed to stir within the deep grey pools.

It was then that his deep voice reached my ears making me somewhat break the intense eye contact between the two of us

"How are you feeling" he said his voice seemed somewhat monotone but there was a lace of what I assumed was concern

I nodded my head giving a small smile along with a light chuckle

"I have been better that's foreshore, but I'm sure I'll be fine although this is my first time being hung from a pair of shackles and chains for two and a half days" I said chuckling slightly at the last part trying to hide the fact that as the memories resurfaced it caused horrible unpleasant shivers to coarse through my body

And from the memories of the past couple of days just seemed to reach in to my soul and bring out darker and more prominent memories that haunted my dreams and made my stomach turn in fear and anxiety

"Setsu" Hibari's voice reached my ears and I became aware of the large hand that waved in front of my face the realization that I had frozen once again to me

"Sorry I went out of it for a moment" I said giving a light chuckle placing my hand on the back of my head in a sheepish manner

Hibari gave a usual grunt before standing up straight once again towing over my sitting form his eyes once again meeting mine

"I don't believe you're alright" he said his voice somewhat cold and from what I could tell a light trace of anger was laced within his tone and I felt my heart race from the serious look on his face and I felt myself get lost within his storm grey eyes

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something" I said waving my hand trying to blow him off and I broke the eye contact once again to look at the wall on the other side of the room

Hibari's familiar grunt reached my ears followed by the shuffling of shoes on the floor which was then quickly followed by the sound of the door opening and shutting and the retreating steps filled my ears, I waited until they had fully disappeared before I laid back down on the bed with a large sigh.

**Thank you for reading my latest chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it I put some hint in their about what I'm going to do for the next chapter ^^ I have recently finished watching the anime Ah no Exorcist which was awesome and I also just read the latest chapter of skip beat which as usual was awesome and left me hanging and wanting for more ^^**

**See you next chapter ^^**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT**


	23. The past comes looking for me

**Hello everybody and welcome to my latest chapter I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to hear some awesome reviews from you people also this story is nearly at 10,000 hits so I guess this is kinda some sort of celebration ^^**

**And to KHRLover 1997 I love the couple name ^^**

**And so without further ado here is more of our beloved**

**SeBari**

**ENJOY ^^**

**I don't own katekyo hitman reborn**

**~RECAP~**

I watched until the door close and I then turned my gaze to Hibari his eyes still the same as they were when our eyes had met previously a glint of emotion seemed to stir within the deep grey pools.

It was then that his deep voice reached my ears making me somewhat break the intense eye contact between the two of us

"How are you feeling" he said his voice seemed somewhat monotone but there was a lace of what I assumed was concern

I nodded my head giving a small smile along with a light chuckle

"I have been better that's foreshore, but I'm sure I'll be fine although this is my first time being hung from a pair of shackles and chains for two and a half days" I said chuckling slightly at the last part trying to hide the fact that as the memories resurfaced it caused horrible unpleasant shivers to coarse through my body

And from the memories of the past couple of days just seemed to reach in to my soul and bring out darker and more prominent memories that haunted my dreams and made my stomach turn in fear and anxiety

"Setsu" Hibari's voice reached my ears and I became aware of the large hand that waved in front of my face the realization that I had frozen once again to me

"Sorry I went out of it for a moment" I said giving a light chuckle placing my hand on the back of my head in a sheepish manner

Hibari gave a usual grunt before standing up straight once again towing over my sitting form his eyes once again meeting mine

"I don't believe you're alright" he said his voice somewhat cold and from what I could tell a light trace of anger was laced within his tone and I felt my heart race from the serious look on his face and I felt myself get lost within his storm grey eyes

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something" I said waving my hand trying to blow him off and I broke the eye contact once again to look at the wall on the other side of the room

Hibari's familiar grunt reached my ears followed by the shuffling of shoes on the floor which was then quickly followed by the sound of the door opening and shutting and the retreating steps filled my ears, I waited until they had fully disappeared before I lay back down on the bed with a large sigh.

…

I woke up the next day my head feeling slightly better but I had noticed the horrible amount of pain that I felt yesterday had decreased and moved to a more bearable level, I looked down my hands where slightly shaken and small bruises covered my pale skin my gave followed from my hands upward noticing the harsh bruising on my wrists and the small bruises that covered my arm from the harsh grabbing and pulling I had only a few days ago.

My eyes continued to flow over my body and I froze when I noticed something close to my collar line and when I investigated more closely I realized that it was a hickey and I froze realizing when it must of happened and who had done it I shivered.

I heard the door to the infirmary rattle once again and Hibari stood in the frame his eyes were turned down into a frown his eyes seemed intense and I felt my heart rate increase at the sight of him the usual leaping feeling coming back into my stomach

'Hibari?" I said giving him a confused look as I watched him move from the door frame as he slowly walked over to my bed side his attitude was outwardly calm but there was a strange intensity to it

Previous memories of intimate actions rushing back to me making my face heat up as to why these thoughts ran through my head but right now I didn't care now the only thought going through my head was what was Hibari doing and what thoughts rans through his head at this particular moment

I was brought out of my thoughts when my eyes where met with a suit clad body and I looked up to find Hibari's eyes and a felt the normal sparks run through my veins and I could feel heat make its way to my cheeks

I once again was able to find my voice "Hibari, what's wrong" I said a small amount of concern was laced within my voice I couldn't read any emotion within his face and nothing seemed to be held in his eyes the only thing I could tell was that he was thinking about something intensely due to the intensity of his facial features

I didn't get an answer instead I had a hand go under my chin grabbing it lightly before moving slightly tilting my head upwards so that my gaze was in direct line of Hibari's his eyes seemed to become more intense and I could see the beginning of a frown on his features

I looked at him in confusion watching him for what action he was going to take next both curious and somewhat cautious of his next move

He tilted my head once again this time to the side and I saw his eyes gaze down the lines of my neck making small pleasant shivers run down my spine in excitement, I saw his eyes turn into a glare and I knew he had apparently seen something that was not to his liking although what I wasn't quite sure

I continued to watch him out of the corner of my eye and his gaze was complexly focused on one particular part of my neck I went t to speak but I stopped when I saw him move slightly his head leaning down slightly probably to inspect what he has been so focused on

I then felt his hand gentle caress my neck and I shivered slightly and winced a bit when his hand brushed a certain area of my neck for that particular area seemed quite raw and tender

I heard Hibari grunt although rather than the usual grunt this one seemed to have a bit more fierceness and anger to it

I watch him and he just stayed in the same position that he was previously the same intense look on his feature but a second later his head descended downwards and now hovered just above my neck his breath fanned over my neck making me shiver once again

"Hibari" I said my voice wavering slightly as more shivers and sparks jolted through my body and my stomach turned in delight

I heard him say something but I couldn't quite make it out or his voice was low and only just above a whisper but from what I heard it sounded like "mine" but I could not tell

But I was quickly brought out of those thoughts when I felt a familiar pair of warm lips caress my neck on the exact tender spot of tender skin in which he had stocked earlier, a small gasp left my lips at each light kiss that he placed on my skin and with each one the kisses became more passionate

Hibari eventually left that one area his lips tracing downwards on my neck making me shiver and my gasps become heavier as his head descended downwards his soft black hair tickling my skin as he did so.

My heart was racing a mile a minute my stomach turned and leaped at each action each slight touch of him against me for every breath of his that traced my skin I seemed to take two in its place, with each second that past his lips seemed to descend further and further

I let out a large gasp when he kissed the area in which the mark that rested just on the line of my collar was, he kissed that area like he had with the last mark making my heart leap and my mind spin until I couldn't tell the difference between left and right.

His arms snaked around my waist bringing me flush against his removing himself from his place at my collar of my shirt placing his lips full on mine kissing me passionately making me feel as if I was floating I felt myself get lost in the felling of him kissing him back with just as much passion as he had done with me.

After what felt like forever we pulled apart our breath uneven and ragged I looked at Hibari to his eyes fixed with mine his eyes were glazed over and his look was intense making me shiver and my stomach flip

He grabbed my chin bringing me forward slightly and I could feel my face heat, my whole body felt like it was on fire.

I looked into his storm grey eyes wondering what his next action would be watching as his breaths steadily became even once again and his demeanour became even more calm than when he had first come in if that was even possible

"Don't let what he did to you happen a second time, Got it?" Hibari said his voice intense and laced with all seriousness behind every word

I looked at him for a second my brain which had been a jumble mere seconds ago from the previous actions that had taken place finally coming back to a normal and well-functioning train of thought allowing me to nod my head in a coherent response like a normal person.

Hibari gave a usual grunt before releasing my chin out of his grip rising from the bed giving one last glance at me before he went to go out the door

I turned on the T.V expecting the sound of the door to the infirmary closing but I was completely drawn from that from the sight I saw on the T.V screen

"Mr Yoshino Mihara was released from prison today a full six years after his imprisonment in jail on the charges of parental abuse to his only daughter, it is not certain as to how he had gotten such an early release although there are many speculations and thoughts as to what might of happened the most prominent being the bailing out through the use of money" the reporter on the T.V said her words rang though my ears and I felt my whole body freeze and I felt myself become lost to the world around me I didn't even notice that Hibari had come to stand next to me or that his eyes to where fixed on the T.V screen

My father was out he was back, right now he was on the streets not behind a set of bars in which he would be kept from me and the rest of the world. Where he couldn't harm me or anyone outside the prison walls again, he was the reason I became a police officer to keep men like him behind bars from the rest of the world where they could no longer harm anyone again.

No instead he was free, free to find me and free to once again commit crimes against innocent people who did not need it or deserve it

I felt my whole body shiver and pulse in outright terror at the news that had just hit my ears I wrapped my arms around myself leaning forward as I cradled myself into a ball completely shutting myself off from the world

The memories I thought would not come back for a long time were

….

Right on my doorstep

…..

**Thank you for reading my latest chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it for it was quite interesting to write that's foreshore I was writing at quite the speed so yeah ^^ I hope to see some awesome reviews from you people I love hearing from you it's awesome I also attempted at drawing a picture of Setsu and I will probably post it on my deviantart page so yeah ^^ enjoy and I shall update when I can for I am quite busy in the next few weeks**

**I would like to thank everybody who is reviewing constantly and who's reviewing in general you guys are awesome and thank you for the support ^^ and I hope to see more from you**

**I would also like to thank those who have faviorted and followed my story I thank you for the support**


	24. Father

**Hello and welcome to my latest chapter I hope that it will all be to your liking and if not there is always next time ^^ so I will see you all soon bye bye ^^**

**Ookami Otome ^^**

**RECAP:**

I turned on the T.V expecting the sound of the door to the infirmary closing but I was completely drawn from that from the sight I saw on the T.V screen

"Mr Yoshino Mihara was released from prison today a full six years after his imprisonment in jail on the charges of parental abuse to his only daughter, it is not certain as to how he had gotten such an early release although there are many speculations and thoughts as to what might of happened the most prominent being the bailing out through the use of money" the reporter on the T.V said her words rang though my ears and I felt my whole body freeze and I felt myself become lost to the world around me I didn't even notice that Hibari had come to stand next to me or that his eyes to where fixed on the T.V screen

My father was out he was back, right now he was on the streets not behind a set of bars in which he would be kept from me and the rest of the world. Where he couldn't harm me or anyone outside the prison walls again, he was the reason I became a police officer to keep men like him behind bars from the rest of the world where they could no longer harm anyone again.

No instead he was free, free to find me and free to once again commit crimes against innocent people who did not need it or deserve it

I felt my whole body shiver and pulse in outright terror at the news that had just hit my ears I wrapped my arms around myself leaning forward as I cradled myself into a ball completely shutting myself off from the world

The memories I thought would not come back for a long time were

….

Right on my doorstep

…..

I sat their frozen my mind ran a hundred miles a minute and my heart followed alongside it, I felt as though I was in my own world I was in my own space and it felt as though I was all alone and no matter how somebody tried they would never be allowed to enter into the space I had sunken myself into.

But for the first time ever the slightest touch on my shoulder a large hand coming to rest their its warmth seeped through my shirt and I felt a distinct familiar shiver run up my spine, I looked up to find serious grey eyes staring down at me a small flicker ran through them bringing a bright sparkle to the eyes that I found so beautiful compared to the distance that was usually associated with the grey clouds that they reflected

I felt his hand move from my shoulder and rest itself gently under my chin in what I took as a gesture that was of the comforting sort, I watched as Hibari's eyes quickly flickered to the TV his facial expression wavering to probably the scariest thing I had seen in my life but it lasted so quickly before it vanished and his face reverted back to its cold and standoffish way.

Fear still played in the back of my mind and I was finding it hard to calm down my racing heartbeat but I felt somewhat calmer with Hibari by my side his strong overpowering presence making me feel at ease and made me feel as though I was safe.

"Hibari" I said my voice coming out in shakes and I felt my attempt at trying to be strong fall down and shatter in to several pieces

Hibari looked at me his eyes locking with mine and I could tell that he knew something was wrong with me and could see the wall that I placed around myself crack, I threw myself into him burying my face into his chest and I felt tears slip out of my eyes and fall onto the heavy material of Hibari's suite, I waited for him to push me away but I got no such thing instead I felt a set of arms wrap around me and bring me closer but I just sat there and let my heart poor out all the emotions I had held in my heart finally leaked out.

…

Time passed and I had finally calmed down I still sat in well what I called it, embrace of Hibari, I sat there my breathing was now normal and I felt calmer and more at peace than I had ever had since my mother was around, before all that horror before my life had turned on its head and sent my life in a large spiral.

A loud and powerful knock resounded on the door it was quick paced and sounded rushed and urgent it made me jump and pull myself away from the hold of Hibari both of our heads snapped to the door to find Kusakabe his face was slightly panicked his breathing was laboured and his eyes seemed to burn.

"Kusakabe, what seems to be the problem" Hibari said his voice smooth but there seemed to be a dangerous tone underneath it

Kusakabe walked into the room coming to stand in front of Hibari he seemed slightly tense and you could tell that he knew he had angered his boss but he still stood there with as much confidence as he always held when addressing the man that one could see he had much respect for

"Hibari- san I'm sure as you both witnessed mere moments ago that Miss Mihara's father has been freed from his sentence" he stopped and took a deep gulp looking to the both of us as we nodded my heart beat increased at the subject but I continued to listen a horrible feeling making its way into my stomach as I watched Kusakabe.

Hibari glared at Kusakabe his voice reaching my ears as he gruffly responded to the statement that had just been brought about into the open

"Yes, I'm aware of that news, but, if that is the only reason you decided to come and burst in here so rudely, well..." Hibari finished you could tell he was not happy his body was stiff and his eye were fierce you could tell that he was annoyed and was hoping for a more adequate reason for Kusakabe actions.

I saw Kusakabe gulp but he continued on my worst fear leaving his lips

"Well, Miss Mihara's father resides at the door he arrived a moment ago I came here to inform you for I wasn't sure what actions you would like to take" Kusakabe finished and I felt my body shut down my state of mind going back into the panicked state that I had felt before

It was at that moment that Hibari rose from the bed so quickly it seemed to be as though it was a blur his eyes turned into sharp slits and his eyes seemed to focus on to something beyond Kusakabe's shoulder his shoulders where ridged and his body seemed to shake slightly from what I couldn't tell well that was until I decided to follow his intense gaze to the one thing I hoped I would never have to see in my entire life time again.

There in the door way just a little past Kusakabe was the all too familiar figure that haunted my nightmares and was the reason my life before the police force before all of this had been like a constant train wreck that I had to live through everyday

He was also the reason my mother was no longer in this world, he was the one who at his hands took her away from me and every person that she had touched on this earth.

I felt my whole body go stiff and I felt my world come crashing down behind me at the sight of my father, all the peace and harmony and the life I had finally created for myself all seemed to be a waste of time now.

"Setsu" his voice resounded through my ears making my stomach hurl and making me want to go along with it his voice was still had that sick and twisted tone that it had always had that would make anyone want to feel sick or run away, and that was exactly what I wanted to do at that moment

I was brought out of my horrible trance when the familiar tall figure side stepped in front of me in a protective manner, Hibari stood there his arm out stretched in front of my his body halfway in front of mine his harsh gaze locked with my fathers

I heard a laugh resound from my father his eyes going past Hibari's frame to me his eyes locking with mind a twisted smirk coming up to his lips

"Aw is my dear Setsu not going to welcome her dear father" He said with another laugh stepping forward taking no head to Hibari, who was seemingly shaking with rage in front of me, I looked at Hibari a small smile creeping t my lips, not matter how cold he wanted to be he still did this.

But I decided for once in my life I was finally going to stand up to my father, I put my hand the arm that Hibari had stretched out in front of my pushing it down lightly which brought his gaze down to mine confusion written clearly in his storm eyes but I shook my head lightly giving him a weak smile as I stepped in front of him giving a harsh glare to the man who was supposedly my father.

"What are you doing here" I said my voice as harsh as I could get it

I got no answer instead he took another step forward his hand moving ever so slightly before it moved in a blur him along with it as he lunged at me making me step back in a doge but I was not quick enough the weapon that reside in his hands slashed across my abdomen, I winced but stood back up moving swiftly over to the draws that stood next to the recovery bed that I had been on not so long ago my hand grabbing the one thing my brain thought of… my gun.

I whirled around my gun in my hands as I pointed it in the direction of my father, a deep laugh left his throat as he watched me, his all too familiar sadistic smirk on his lips

"hahaha what do you think you're going to with that my dear, you won't shoot me, you won't kill your own father" he said giving another laugh as he stepped forward no fear was in his eyes only madness the same one he had when I was younger

I glared at him

Was he right, could I really not do this, could I not protect myself and the people I had come to care about all because I was afraid, I shook all the doubts within my head out focusing on the man who stood in front of me the man who promised to ruin the life I had now

"Your right, I won't kill you, but, I will shoot you" I said my voice stern but even though I had said that I could still feel my hand holding the gun shake, I could feel the unease I had but I pushed that down tightening my grip on the gun.

It was then my father lunged at me once again and everything went so fast then the sound of a gunshot resounded throughout the room and I noticed that it wasn't my hand that pulled the trigger, I watched as my father fell to the floor blood pooling out of his leg I heard him yell in pain and I looked to my side to find a gun resting in Hibari's hand his gaze was focused and the familiar vicious glint laid there.

I watched as Hibari dropped the hand holding the gun to his side as he looked over to Kusakabe

"Take him out of here and inform them of what happened, you know what you have to do" he said his voice eerily calm as he looked back over to me placing the gun in Kusakabe's hand before walking over to my placing his hand over my hand that I held the gun in and my body felt loss as the shock ran out of my body and I fell forward, Hibari caught me, taking me in his arms and he walked with me out of the room without another word.

What was going to follow this I had no idea all I knew was that the fierceness within both his voice and his eyes when he had addressed Kusakabe only moments ago?

It was then a large boom resounded through the hall and I watched as my father ran out of the room blood flowed from his leg as he ran at a fast pace a knife in his hand a yell leaving his throat as he charged at Hibari knife raised

It was then the sound of a gunshot reached my ears

…

And the image of my father falling

**Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed it, it was a little hard to write but I hope it was satisfactory ^^**

**Right now I am currently obsessed with adam lamberts latest album Tresspassing it has been on repeat for days now so yeah ^^ awesome !**

**Hope to see some reviews from you guys**


	25. Vongola Last chapter

**HELLO and welcome to the FINAL CHAPTER of this instalment I hope you all enjoy it and will be enthusiastic for me to continue this story ^^ so all of those who are reading this story I hope to hear from you guys I have a lot to do with this story but I have had this idea for a while to make it more than just one story so yeah ^^ in fact I have thought about making a trilogy ^^**

**RECAP:**

It was then my father lunged at me once again and everything went so fast then the sound of a gunshot resounded throughout the room and I noticed that it wasn't my hand that pulled the trigger, I watched as my father fell to the floor blood pooling out of his leg I heard him yell in pain and I looked to my side to find a gun resting in Hibari's hand his gaze was focused and the familiar vicious glint laid there.

I watched as Hibari dropped the hand holding the gun to his side as he looked over to Kusakabe

"Take him out of here and inform them of what happened, you know what you have to do" he said his voice eerily calm as he looked back over to me placing the gun in Kusakabe's hand before walking over to my placing his hand over my hand that I held the gun in and my body felt loss as the shock ran out of my body and I fell forward, Hibari caught me, taking me in his arms and he walked with me out of the room without another word.

What was going to follow this I had no idea all I knew was that the fierceness within both his voice and his eyes when he had addressed only moments ago?

It was then a large boom resounded through the hall and I watched as my father ran out of the room blood flowed from his leg as he ran at a fast pace a knife in his hand a yell leaving his throat as he charged at Hibari knife raised

It was then the sound of a gunshot reached my ears

…

And the image of my father falling

…..

I watched on my eyes wide with terror as I watched my father's body fall to the ground a loud thump resounding through the halls as his lifeless body came in contact with the floor, I felt my hands clench tightly onto Hibari's suit and I felt cold shiver run through my body.

I felt Hibari shift and I looked up to Hibari who took a quick glance at Kusakabe before turning his gaze to me an eyebrow raised questioning me, I winced when I moved slightly the pain from the gash in my stomach rearing its head, blood seeped from the wound and onto the t-shirt I was wearing.

I looked into Hibari's eyes with what I could only think was a pleading look, I shook my head lightly grabbing onto my stomach which drew Hibari's eyes away from mine and to the gash in my stomach I watched as the look in his eyes changed, before he turned and gave a quick jolt of the head to Kusakabe before he stated walking again taking me into the general direction that I knew lead to the infirmary.

I could feel my hands shake slightly and the thoughts in my head just seemed to be all over the place, every minute that had just happened just seemed to broken record that wouldn't stop playing and with it came all of the past memories that I had, had with my father every punch every kick seemed to be happening all over again as I laid in Hibari's arms, my body swaying with each one of his long strides.

"Setsu" I heard the voice speak from above me, it was smooth and eerily more quite than normal and an emotion seemed to lay deep beneath the word

I Looked up to Hibari his eyes seemed as fierce as they were minutes ago and his brow was furrowed in a way that indicated he was thinking deeply about something, he shifted placing me down on a bed that belonged to the infirmary, which led me to think how long I had been in my own thoughts.

Once he had placed me on the bed he stood at my side his body seemed tense and he seemed to have something important on his mind but was considering whether or not to speak of it, I watched him waiting for him to say something, wondering why he had tried to gain my attention.

I felt my heart hammer against my chest, here I was injured and lying down in a Infirmary bed a large gash out of the side of my stomach and the man I knew I felt deeply for standing next to me, the man who had once again just protected me, the man who stopped me from doing the one thing he knew I would regret later.

I watched him; he stood their stiff, brow furrowed

It was then his hand delved into his pocket, before coming back out a cell phone tucked within its grip, I watched as he dialled on its keypad before turning and leaving out the door

I watched in slight shock, my mind and all the thoughts that I had just moments ago in the hallway seemed to come to a sudden halt all moved aside for all the insults and angry thoughts that had risen due to the rude action that had just taken place.

It was then though that I heard Hibari's Voice faintly beyond the door and I could tell that he was talking to someone, from what I could tell his tone sounded serious, and from the few words that I heard it seemed as though he was asking someone for something.

I waited there minutes seemed to pass, and then I heard the faint sound of footsteps come from the hallway as well as a voice that I knew I had heard before but couldn't quite place it, as well as the familiar voice of Hibari.

After the voices had faded and had come to a stop, I heard the shuffling of shoes and then the slide of the door to the Infirmary, and their stood both Hibari and the man I head come to know as Tsuna the boss of the Vongola Mafia, a thousand thoughts rushed into my head as the image like why was he here? Did Hibari call him? Why would he call him? What would he want with me? And so many more

I watched as Tsuna walked slowly into the room his light brown eyes seemed soft and somewhat concerned and there seemed to be a hint of worry held there, he reached my bedside and looked down at me his eyes reaching mine before taking a quick glance at my wound and back again.

A smile reached his lips but the smile did not reach his eyes, instead the emotions before still stood there and I could automatically tell that the smile he held right now as he stood in front of me was fake, no emotions of happiness or joy where present in the man that stood before me

"Setsu" Tsuna said his gentle voice reaching my ears, the same voice that I had heard the first time I came here, the one that ran the Mafia that lead me here, to the place in I knew in my heart as home

I looked at him; I felt my eyebrow rise in confusion as I watched him to Hibari, whom gave him a nod of the head before he turned back to me.

"Setsu, I believe now is the time for you to make an important decision" he said taking a deep breath his eyes becoming an intense seriousness as he looked at me

I looked at him bewildered, decision? What Decision?

He gave me a sad smile before continuing

"Setsu it's time for you to decide, whether you stay here and become one of us, part of the vongola, part of Hibari's branch or whether you decide to leave all of this behind, forget about us and continue your life in the police force where you will never have contact with any of us ever again" he said his eyes held mine and I was trapped I couldn't look away

I felt tears brim my eyes, the decision put before me ran deep within me and threatened to rip out my heart right out of my chest, the decision asked me to decide between a life I had and the life I held now, and all the people I had met and the relationships, feeling and memories I had created within my current life.

I felt my voice reach my lips and only one word slipped out of my mouth

"Why"

I could feel the tears at the edge of my eyes both on the edge of falling over and sending me into a crying fit, my whole chest felt tight and by body felt tense

I received another sad smile from Tsuna and this time I could see the sadness within the depths of his brown pools

"Because look at yourself, look what you have been through, you have been hurt multiple times placed in dangerous situations that had more to do with us than you, you have just witnessed your father death at the hands of a person you have been under a rood with and with all this I believe that you should have a decision on the events that take place know, where your life will branch, what the next stage of your life is"

He took a deep breath a smile gracing his features this time it reached his eyes; he grabbed my hand lightly taking it within his lager ones.

I could see Hibari over his shoulder his head was to the side his eyes where away from me instead they seemed to be off in another world and they seemed to hold emotions within them but they were being suppressed, his body was tense and his hands seemed to be slightly fisted.

I was brought back to Tsuna when his voice reached my ears once again, this time his voice seemed less serious instead his voice was gentle and kind.

"And if that next stage within your life happens to be with us, then we the Vongola would be happy to take you in as one of us" he said his smile widening

I felt a sense of warmth fill me at his words, they were offering me a place, a place within their family a place in which I could belong and be a part of a family, where I could stay with the people I had come to know, where I could help in whatever way I could to insure that the needs of the family where meet and any threat place on them was placed on me to.

"I would like you to think this over please do, I shall wait outside for you answer, you can have all the time you need after all after you have made this decision there is no real possibility of you ever going back to your real life, back to the life where you had no connection to the Vongola, back when you were not targeted for information or held in chains and tortured to delve information that you have no knowledge of" Tsuna said as he turned to walk out of the infirmary to give me a chance to 'think' about my choice

I didn't need to 'think' about the path I would take, I had already known the answer from the moment the statement had left his lips, I knew the life I wanted not the life I had, the life I wanted was here with the Vongola, with Kusakabe, With Hibari,

I wanted this life

…..

Not my past

….

I reached out grabbing onto the sleave of Tsuna's shirt before he had gotten very far, I looked up to him from my place on the bed I looked at him with fierce eyes as he turned to face me his face confused.

"Tsuna" I began my voice was serious and held all the determinations and trust that I had in the answer that I was about to give to him.

"I've made my decision"

"My life is here, the next stage within my life is here with all of you, I do not wish for my old life I want the life I have made here even with all the obstacles that where put before me during this time my life has never felt as full as it is now "

"I wish to become part of the Vongola"

**THANK YOU All FOR READING, it is my Job to inform you that this will be the 'LAST CHAPTER' of this segment ^^ if you wish to see more I am going to do a sequel but only if you want it ^^ so make it know to me that you guys wish to see more of this story and I shall continue I promise, I already have an idea for the name**


End file.
